


Steps Away From the Rebellion

by Mufflovr



Series: The REAL Ending [4]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alcohol, Brothels, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 81,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: Takara is sent on a mission to arrest a criminal before the Midnight Rebellion. Her and Kosuke retouch on their past feelings and then leads to him wanting out of his career with Land of Sun's Daimyo, Arinna.





	1. Chapter 1

Takara blinked at her grandfather arching a brow. “You’re sending me on an S rank mission by myself?” she asked. He nodded with an innocent smile. “Don’t worry, it isn’t a dangerous mission. It is only ranked S due to the value of the target,” Naruto said shuffling through papers finding the report and handed it out to her. Takara took the paper and read over it. “So, this guy… is a bandit from the Sun Country and is hiding out in Fire? Wanted for burglary, theft, three counts of criminal intent, two which a person was killed. Escaping imprisonment and evading arrest of four different occasions. Wow. And we are just letting this guy hide out in Fire?” she asked. “Normally no. We just got word that he was hiding out in our country thus why I’m sending you. However, Wind caught hold of word of his location. Which means the Rebellion will be seeking him out,” Naruto explained. “Kosuke?” Takara asked having her interest peak at the name of his organization. “Not sure, but there is the chance they will be coming for him and we need to capture him first before the Midnight Rebellion does and kills him,” He said. Takara glanced down at the picture on the paper. “When do I leave?” she asked. “When you’re ready,” Naruto replied. She nodded turning and left after opening the door.

Takara took a sip from her cup watching her target from across the bar. For an S class mission this was going to be easy. The guy was drunk and was almost to the verge of being kicked out. The bartender was getting quite annoyed with constantly reminding the guy to remain decent in such a crowded and public place. She finished her drink and turned on her stool to slide off when she noticed someone set down next to her target ordering a drink. ‘Crap.’ She thought noticing it was her rebel criminal of a cousin, Kosuke. She glanced around to see if any of the others from the Rebellion was present in the room that she skimmed over prior to her watch of her target but didn’t noticed. ‘He here alone then? This guy must not be much of a threat if Kosuke is the only one.’ She thought. She turned back in her stool going back to observing ordering herself another drink. Kosuke had his drink placed in front of him before he chugged some of it before slapping the guy in the back cracking a joke with him. Takara started to get annoyed watching the two. Were they buddies from Jiba or was Kosuke playing a ruse to catch the guy off guard? She continued to watch the two men, talking away like they were destressing their worries off from the day, drinking. Kosuke buying another round for the already drunk man. Takara rolled her eyes landing them back over across the bar and irked as Kosuke waved his fingers at her in a flirting manner. She glared with a growl as he smugly told her target something and they both stood. She downed her drink leaving her payment on the counter before getting up and stormed after Kosuke and the guy as they left the bar. “What the hell Kosuke!” she snapped stopping in the street. Kosuke blinked looking back at her. “Oh, can I help you with something?” he asked. “Taku is my target! You can’t just come in and drink him away from me!” she argued. “Oh…well oops, you weren’t fast enough. Now I must get this guy out of here before he pukes on my feet,” Kosuke said. “Wait…sare yous heres to avest mes?” Taku asked looking drunk at Kosuke. “She’s here to arrest you. I’m here to kill you,” Kosuke said with a grin. Taku blinked before shoving away from Kosuke taking off down an alley. Takara snarled running after him. “Thanks jackass!” She snapped at her cousin when she ran by going down the alley. Kosuke laughed shrugging.  
Takara stopped at an intersection looking both ways with her sharingans but no luck in spotting her target. She tsked just to jerk around and glanced up seeing Kosuke running across roof tops in a direction away from her. “Oh no you don’t!” she ordered running in the same direction. Kosuke glanced down at her laughing before he blinked his sharingans in following after Taku’s chakra signature. “For a drunk guy he runs fast,” Takara said cutting down another alley. “That’s cause he’s good at evading being arrested,” Kosuke said dropping down next to her. “Get lost stray. He’s mine,” She said. “Nuh uh. I got the assignment to come kill this runaway a week ago. So, you are butting in ugly duck,” He said shoving her away from him causing her to lose her balance and slam into some crates off the side of the road. “Fuck you!” she snapped rushing after him. He laughed playfully hopping up on a fence taking a shortcut around some buildings.

Takara kicked some trash out of her way as she stormed through the moon lit streets angrily. “Bastard caused me to lose track of Taku. And by the rap sheet that guy has he’s already fled to the next town,” She muttered before summoning a hawk and took to the sky using her sharingan to get a bird’s eye view in search of her target. “Tsk, he’s not in the village. Kosuke probably chased him towards Tanzaku,” She said turning her bird in that direction. She sighed as her mind started to wander back to her time traveling with Kosuke and his motley crew, starting to miss her time seeing him daily and dealing with his playful but stupid attempts to flirt with her. She chuckled realizing it was like they were younger and stuck in a genin team with each other. “This air space is taken. Fly your vulture somewhere else,” Kosuke said flying his owl in next to her hawk which growled at his bird. Takara glared at the distance as her peaceful thoughts were ruined. She snapped her head towards him and flipped him off. “What the hell?” he whined. “Get lost. You made me lose Taku,” She said. “He slipped past me too. I tracked him into the woods but then he hid his tracks,” Kosuke said crossing his arms. Takara rolled her eyes lowering her hand. “Great. He’s probably in the next town and will avoid the bars,” She said. “He does love women,” Kosuke said tilting his head looking at her. Takara thought before looking at him. “What?” she said. “Well…Tanzaku does have brothels,” He stated. Takara irked. “I’m not standing one foot in there!” she growled swinging her bird towards him and shoved him off his owl before flying ahead towards the next town.

“What thinks you are qualified to service men here?” the woman interviewing Takara asked. “All my lovers say that I’m highly skilled and I should be a professional,” Takara said batting her eyes that was covered with exotic eye color and shoved some of her hair over her shoulder. “Hmm. You seem rather small chested and petite for this like of work. What is your special talent?” she asked. Takara blinked before smiling. “Borojobu,” She said. The lady smirked with peaked interest before readjusting in her seat reaching over and took Takara by the hands. “I’ll give you a trial tonight. You do well tonight without complaints then you’re hired,” She said. “Great,” Takara said. “Oh, you’ll need a house name and you can pick up an attire on your way out,” The lady said. Takara nodded. “Thank you,” She said before standing and headed out of the small room. She stopped by the counter out front to receive her work attire before heading out of the building with a sigh. “How did it go?” Kosuke asked as he leaned against the building with his arms crossed. Takara jumped looking at him. “Fine,” She muttered walking passed him. “Just fine?” he asked walking beside her. “Yes. Fine,” She growled. “Swan,” He purred tilting his head looking at her. Takara looked away with a slight blush. “I need a house name,” she muttered. Kosuke blinked before searching the clouds in the sky thinking. “Well business opens at seven. We have till then to come up with one,” He said. “And while I’m servicing men, what will you be doing?” she asked looking at him. “We picked that house cause they’re running a special so he’ll most likely will pick that, so I will be doing all that I can to ensure he visits you,” He said. She gave him a sour expression. “And when he’s trapped in my lair?” she asked afraid to even do so. “I’ll interrogate him for the information I want and then you can have his corpse,” He said. “I need him alive for Grandpa,” She said. “Okay…barely alive corpse,” Kosuke corrected himself. Takara continued to give him the exact same sour expression. “A few broken limbs so he can’t run away?” Kosuke asked with a sarcastic smile. “Fine,” She growled.

Takara double checked her makeup and then her hair making sure everything was in place. She adjusted her house attire before walking out of the hotel bathroom. “Well?” she asked. Kosuke looked up from the table where he was filling out discount cards with her house name on it. His heart skipped a few beats seeing her adjust the top some to make sure her breasts weren’t peeking out. The pen slid out of his hand and he felt like he couldn’t move, afraid her beauty would kill him on the spot if he did. “Kosuke?” she asked looking at him arching a brow. “Oh um,” He said clearing his throat going back to filling the discount cards out. “L-looks g-great,” He stuttered shifting his position on his zabutan trying to hide his flushed face. “You’re lying!” she snapped stomping a foot. “N-nope,” He said setting the pen down and stacked the cards. She stormed over sitting down on the zabutan across from him glaring. “Pussy,” She snarled. Kosuke looked up at her just to have his eyes lowered to her chest. “Just save some for me later, alright Swan?” he asked. She blinked before glancing away after catching glimpse of his arousal. “I…can’t,” she said. He sighed heavy leaning back on his hands looking at the ceiling fan trying to calm down. “I know you’re engaged,” He said. She looked back at him in shock. “H-how?” she asked. “The ring…you think I wouldn’t notice?” he asked looking at her. She covered the wedding band on her left hand looking at the table. “That doesn’t surprise me, you are very observant,” She said. “I noticed at the bar last night,” He said. She nodded before sliding the ring off and set it on the table. “Can you watch it for me?” she asked. He leaned forward picking it up examining it. “Yeah…just don’t forget the other one,” He said. Takara irked hugging her left hand to her chest. “Do I have to?” she asked blushing. “Takara. It’s an engagement band…that I gave you years ago. You can’t go into a brothel to be a prostitute wearing such jewelry,” He said before holding his right hand out. She looked at his hand before sighing pulling the bracelet off setting it in his hand. She held her breath feeling his fingers rest against her palm as they held the band between their hands. “Kosuke-” she started to say when he pulled his hand away shoving her jewelry into his pouch. “You ready, Yugao?” he teased. She gave him a hurt look nodding. “Let’s go get this bastard,” He said getting up and headed to the bathroom closing the door. “I’m…sorry Kosuke,” She said looking at her bare left wrist. Kosuke glanced at the bathroom door before he snarled glaring hatred with a hiss.

Kosuke weaved hand signs henging into a brown headed man before sliding on a hat and brushed some fuzz off his tshirt. He then headed out of the alley way whistling as he headed down the street. His sharingan twisted in as he glanced around looking for Taku. He browsed several streets when he caught hold of the man’s chakra signature. “Got you now,” Kosuke purred heading down a street. He then popped out of a dark alley in front of Taku. “Say there fellow. You look like a man who enjoys great discounts,” He said. Taku blinked. “Depends on what you’re talking about,” He said suspiciously. Kosuke held up a few discount cards. “Heard she’s the hottest new thing in the house. Does amazing lap massages,” He said. Taku took one of the cards looking at it. “Fifteen percent off an hour session?” he questioned. “And I’m willing to give you three for one night only,” Kosuke said waving the cards fanning his face. Taku grinned. “You say she’s the hottest new thing huh?” he asked. Kosuke wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders pulling him in close to whisper. “On a personal experience myself. She gave me euphoria and I swear to you now. I wouldn’t miss it,” He said. Taku yanked the other two cards from Kosuke’s hand. “Euphoria lap work? I might just have to look into this,” He said. Kosuke grinned. “Enjoy,” He purred letting the man go before heading down the street starting to talk to another man. Taku looked at the discount cards again before snickering heading towards the brothel house. A few minutes later he walked up to the house walking in. “Good evening sir. How can we service you?” the lady at the counter asked. “I have discounts for this young lady,” Taku said holding out the coupons. The lady took one looking at it before handing it back. “Lady Yugao is in room eleven,” She said smiling. “Thank you,” He said heading down the hall.

Taku knocked on the door before opening it. “Welcome,” Takara said as she lounged on a loveseat. “Thank you,” He said walking in and closed the door. Takara stood up heading over to the door locking it. “Please have a seat and we’ll begin,” She said dimming the light a bit. Taku glanced at her looking her up and down. “That discount man was right. Hottest yet,” He said going over and sat in the loveseat. “You just wait and see. I have a talent that you won’t be able to resist,” She said walking towards him. He smirked starting to undo his pants. “Put your junk away,” Kosuke said climbing through the window. Taku irked sitting up as Kosuke walked around standing next to Takara. “W-what is the meaning of this?!” he exclaimed. “Wait…you’re the one from last night,” He said before standing just to have Takara shove him back down on the loveseat. “Get it over with. I’ll call Grandpa,” She said going over to her small purse on a table pulling her phone out. Kosuke glared at Taku. “With pleasure,” He purred. “H-hold it! Y-you’re from the Midnight Rebellion! Arinna-sama sent you, didn’t she?!” Taku panicked. “What are you afraid of Taku?” Kosuke asked as his sharingans formed and penetrated into Taku’s mind. Takara closed her phone and sighed looking at Kosuke as he probed their targets mind. Taku’s head fell backwards against the loveseat drooling. “Oh, come on Kosuke! Why’d you knock him out?” she asked. Her cousin looked at her with a sadistic face. “To incapacitate him from escaping,” He said. She crossed her arms. “Whatever. Just help me carry him to the jail here so that he can be monitored all night until an escort unit shows up in the morning,” She said. “How about this. You get yourself out of this whore house and I take your prize to the jail for you,” He said. “He better be alive in the morning,” She said. “Cats honor,” He said smiling. “More like Pussy honor,” She muttered grabbing her bag heading for the door.  
Kosuke closed his cellphone with a sigh before unlocking the hotel door slipping inside and shut it. “Your prisoner is alive and safe at the jail. Anything happens they are to let you know immediately,” He said slipping his shoes off. “Kosuke,” Takara called from where she stood by the patio doors of the room. Kosuke looked up seeing her figure silhouetted by the moon light. She was still in her house attire, but her hair was down. “Why are you still dressed like that?” he asked pulling his shinobi gear off and sat it by the door. “Because…earlier you told me to save you some,” She said walking over to him. “Yeah, you said you couldn’t,” he said putting his hands on his hips looking down at her. “He wouldn’t know,” She said. He stared at her, searching her eyes before shoving passed her. “Sora said the same thing to you before you two slept together,” he reminded her. She turned following his movements. “I don’t love Nawaki and I didn’t love Sora,” She said. “Nawaki?! Sarutobi Nawaki?” he asked looking at her with Nibi eyes. Takara bit her lip. “Just great Takara! I thought I was good enough for you back then but Sora sweeps in and takes advantage of you while you were emotionally distraught over me being in a coma. Now Nawaki, the, THE next heir to the Sarutobi clan! How would that look on our family if it got out that you cheated on the heir of the second most influential clan of Konoha with a stray mercenary?!” he asked turning back around looking out the patio doors with a snarl. Takara just stared at the floor. He was right. Sora took advantage of her and she allowed it, hurting Kosuke much more then what their uncle did to him. Now she was asking him to be hers for one night while she was engaged to Nawaki. The Sarutobi’s had enough political power in the village to cause their whole family to be exiled over an incident as this. She looked up at him as he sat her ring and bangle back on the table before heading over to the door. “Where are you going?” she asked. “I can’t stay here if I’m too much of a distraction for your emotions,” He said. “Kosuke. I love you. Always have and always will. I may have made mistakes in the past, but I only agreed to Nawaki because I know there is nothing, I possibly could do to have you return to Konoha,” She said. “I’m happy where I’m at,” He said before wincing. “You don’t think I’ve noticed it. You still flirt with me, you still do your best to make me happy, hell you didn’t kill me on the train! All the corpses had stab wounds or blunt force to the head. You left me alive!” she pleaded. He picked his pouch up pulling his pain pills out dropping his pouch back down to the floor. “I left you alive cause you aren’t the one I want to kill,” He said opening the bottle up. She stormed over to him cupping her hands over his forcing him to hold the medicine bottle down. “Look at me,” She said. He glanced away before hesitantly looking her in the eyes. “I know I’ve cause you so much pain. Uncle Sesuke physically broke your heart because of me and I emotionally broke your heart. But not just that…you constantly must live with the drum that Sora and I made just for your heart. A pain that no amount of pain pill can numb,” She said. He just stared at her. She couldn’t tell if he was trembling from anger, withdraws, or just fighting his inner tailed beast. “…Kosuke…please. Just one last night with you. Alone here in this room,” She calmly said. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath relaxing. “I hate you sometimes,” He said. She smirked. “I know,” She said.

He pulled his hands from her throwing the medicine bottle on the floor before he lifted her up and slammed her back against the hotel door. She winced before he leaned in strongly kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her right fingers into his hair as she kissed him back. He slid his hands from her bare thighs to her butt tucking his fingers into her underwear. She gasped tugging on his hair lightly as he moved to sucking on her neck as she tilted her head back wrapping her legs around his waist. He sucked more around on her neck leaving marks before kissing her on the lips again. She smirked sucking on his lower lip causing him to whimper in pleasure. She chuckled lowering her legs and released her hold on him. She pushed him back until he lost his balance hitting the floor and groaned. She laughed before lifting a foot up and rubbed it against his aroused crotch. “Oh, laugh now Swan,” He said sitting up untying the belt from his kimono shirt before groaning leaning back on his hands. “I will be Cat; however, you keep in mind on what my specialty is. I wasn’t lying when I told the brothel house I was great at borojobu,” She said. “…I know…you weren’t,” he said gasping as her foot moved more up and down his stretched member hidden within his pants. “Okay then. What is your specialty Kosuke?” she asked curving her toes over the bulge at his waist twisting her foot softly. Kosuke laid back on the floor losing the strength in his arms. “Kosuke?” She sang with peaked interest at him feeling pleasure from her foreplay. He started to pant looking at the patio doors then up at her with a heated face. “You want my specialty?” he asked weakly. She nodded smirking. He sat up moving her foot from him as he scooted closer to her pulling her underwear down to the floor helping her step out of them. He then slid his legs between her feet before leaning up licking her clit and sucking on it while he held on to her hips with his hands. Takara jumped gasping almost losing her strength in her legs as she twitched. She ran her hands through his hair before gripping it with a moan holding on to him. He smiled swirling his tongue this way and that way.

Takara leaned her head back moaning more as she leaned her lower half more against his face as he tasted her. He removed his left hand from holding her hip to slipping two fingers into her feeling her insides, twisting and rubbing in and out, picking up pace the more he did. She held his head in spot at her as her knees started to buckle. He purred curving his fingers in and she gasped leaning against him. Kosuke laughed catching her before she trembled sliding down into his lap. “What the hell was that?” she asked. “That my love. Was my specialty,” He said kissing her. She kissed him back shoving his kimono shirt off his shoulders and down his arms sliding it off while he untied her sash on her house attire having it fall open exposing her. She shifted spreading her legs around him while he ran his hands up her sides rubbing his thumbs against her nipples. She pulled her attire off wiggling it off her arms before pushing him back against the floor resting on her hands and knees. He grabbed the bottom hem of his mesh armor shirt pulling it up and over his head tossing it over having it land with a heavy metallic thud. She gave him a seductive look before looking at the drum that was in the middle of his chest where his heart was supposed to be. “Takara. It’s still there,” He said as she ran a hand over the seal that was on it. “I know,” She said sadly. He sighed unbuttoning his pants tugging the zipper down. “Stay with me Swan,” He said wiggling his pants down his legs a bit. She nodded looking up at him, her onyx eyes meeting his blue ones. “You can’t hurt me anymore Takara. Don’t be afraid,” He said brushing her hair back out of her face. “Kosuke…” she muttered just to have him kiss her to keep her quiet. “Let’s finish this,” He whispered on her lips breaking the kiss. She eyed him feeling the beat of his sealed off heart under her hand. She then leaned down, starting at his chin, moving to his chest, and down to his abs leaving gentle kisses as she went. She sat up giving him a look before carefully wiggling his briefs down his thighs having his stiff member bounce out of the fabric. She slid her hand across his stomach before grabbing his penis and rubbed it, twisting as she went. He gasped closing his eyes enjoying her touch. She moved her hand up and down, lightly squeezing his tip in her palm causing him to exhale every breath as she did.

Minutes passed before she leaned even more down tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand, she took him in her mouth sucking. Kosuke groaned resting his hands on the floor digging his nails into it. Takara wiggled her tongue around before she bobbed her head, forcing the foreign muscle in and out. Kosuke groaned bending his knees up but she reached out forcing his legs away from her while she treated him. He opened his eyes looking down at her as she worked at a medium pace. His gasps grew louder with every inch she took in. She leaned up just to twist her hand around on it, jerking him before placing the muscle back in her mouth. Kosuke arched his back fighting so hard to fuck her mouth. She smirked noticing his twitching body and eagerness to take control, but she wasn’t done yet. She was enjoying the foreplay they were torturing each other with. She slurped raising her head dragging her tongue along his length. He rose up on his elbows getting a better look at her before he threw his head back groaning out as she took as much as she could in swallowing his tip at the back of her throat. He reached down with his right hand holding her head there, grabbing some of her hair into a ponytail forcing her head to stay in that position. She gagged forcing herself up looking at him snickering. “You about came,” She said scooting a little on her knees closer to his face. He panted with a defeated expression. “Sit on it or I’m going to use your mouth to finish it,” He said grabbing her by the back of the neck forcing her into a kiss. She placed her hands on his biceps holding him there as she gasped kissing him again. He pulled his hands from her just to grab her butt and lifted her into his lap. She rose up enough for him to adjust himself at her and slid her down causing them both to exhale on each other’s lips. He grabbed her hips rocking her up and down on his member to where he picked the pace up quickly. She moaned holding on to his arms still bouncing against his lap. He growled bending his legs up fidgeting with his pants and briefs finally pulling them off. Takara took the initiative to slide herself back and forth a bit to keep his arousal strong while nibbling at his neck. He glanced at her purring before he moved his legs lifting her and laid her back on the floor. He slid himself back into her and shoved her legs out away from her beginning again. She grabbed her right breast in her corresponding hand massaging it, twisting her own nipple between fingers, while her other hand rubbed against her clit causing her hips to tilt with each shove he did.

Kosuke let her legs go slamming his hands down on the floor beside her body and leaned down sucking on her free nipple. Takara arched her back moaning out as he nibbled on her nipple easing the pinch with his tongue swirling on it. She wrapped her right arm around his neck holding on to him as he started to go rougher inside her. “Ko…” she muttered as he gasped releasing her breast. He stopped his hip action just to rise on his knees already out of breath. He grabbed her left leg bending it up and sliding the other one between his legs forcing her to lay on her side. She looked at him as he hugged her leg and started to slide his penis in and out of her again. He paused long enough to adjust his legs and scoot closer to her causing her to moan out at how far he was inside her. He quickened his pace rocking in and out of her holding on to her leg as his left hand reached down rubbing her. Takara looked up at him with a wanting look as he returned the same expression, both panting from the activity. “Kosuke,” She said reaching out dragging her nails across his stomach. He shoved her leg to the side just to laid down on her kissing her. She reached up placing her hands on his face keeping him there as he squeezed his hands under her butt lifting her hips up as he drove into her. “I love you,” She said breaking their kiss. He slid his hands around forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. “I love you,” He replied pounding into her hips before slamming up against her grunting and wincing as he came. Takara moaned out feeling the sudden wetness between them that wasn’t their mixed sweat. Kosuke breathed out a heavy sigh before collapsing down on the floor next to her resting his forehead against her shoulder. She turned her head looking at him weakly. He looked at her with one eye as the other hid behind her shoulder. “Happy?” he asked. She nodded turning towards him. “Very,” She said. “Good. I’m exhausted,” He said before rolling over to his back and in one quick move sat up wincing. “I thought JInchuurikis didn’t get exhausted that quickly,” She teased following suit sitting up next to him. “Keep in mind, I have a damaged heart and I just tangoed with you on the most uncomfortable floor,” He said poking her on the nose. She gave him an annoyed look. “Oh haha,” She said before standing just to lose her balance flopping back down to the floor groaning. He laughed slowly making it to his feet losing his own balance some before finding it. He turned around holding his hands down to her. She eyed him before taking his hands and he yanked her to her feet. “I’ll help you to the shower and then you need some rest before your back up arrives tomorrow,” He said. “You think I’ll rest?” she asked as he walked her to the bathroom. “Haven’t we done enough?” he asked looking at her. She blushed shrugging. “Takara once is bad enough. Besides, you must help escort Taku in the morning,” He said. She nodded. “Fine but I don’t want to fall back into being strangers,” She said. He blinked before smiling. “Then I guess I’ll give you my number and whenever your ducky ass misses me, you can just call or text,” He said. “Even when you are on assignments?” she asked. “Well, no but when they are over or we’re in between, I can get back in touch with you,” He said. “I guess that will work. It’s in my pouch,” She said going into the bathroom shutting the door in his face. He shook his head heading back over grabbing his clothes.  
Takara sighed drying her hair lightly with a towel before fixing her bathrobe over her. She sat her towel down on the bathroom sink and opened the door stepping out. She blinked seeing Kosuke leaning against the frame of the patio door looking out just in his briefs while on the phone, the moonlight highlighting every muscle on his body. “Yes, I will recheck his memory and report again in the morning…I know it is an inconvenience for Konoha to take him into custody but at least we are still getting the information we were wanting,” He said before moving away from the patio door and started pacing the room. “I understand that this wasn’t part of the assignment but the past several ones haven’t gone as planned either and you didn’t have complaints,” He said stopping at the table picking up her engagement ring from Nawaki. “I promise you Arinna-sama, this is the only time that I’ll allow Konoha to get involved. It was our duty to handle him since he invaded their country as a criminal escaped from the Sun Country but the Hokage had already sent someone to handle him at the same time I arrived,” He continued setting the ring down heading over to his ninja gear fishing through his pouch before pulling out his engagement bangle that matched hers. He sighed throwing his head back before standing heading back over to the table. “I get it and I’m willing to accept the consequences for negotiating with them,” He said before removing his phone from his ear looking at it before closing it tossing it down on the table with a snarl. “She…didn’t seem happy that you’re sharing,” Takara said. Kosuke blinked looking up at her. “No, she wasn’t,” he said. She nodded walking over to him and pointed to the bangle in his hand. “You still have it?” she asked. “Yeah…I just don’t wear it very often,” He said looking at it as well. She gave him a weird look before taking it and slid it over his left hand to his wrist. He watched her before looking at her face. “What pussy?” she asked. He leaned in kissing her wrapping an arm around her pulling her in close. “Nuh uh, you still smell like street stray. Shower first cat,” She said leaning away. He laughed letting her go. “Fine but I was thinking while you showered…” He said. “That’s not good,” She said. “Hey, I’m not all bad decisions and stupid choices,” He growled. “Whatever, what was it that got your brain working?” she asked. “Well…” he started taking her by the hand grabbing her bangle off the table leading her over to the patio pointing in a direction. “There is a shrine over there and I was wondering if you would still marry me…since you know. You don’t love Nawaki,” He said.

Takara squinted seeing the top of the shrine in the moonlight before looking at him. “When? We both leave Tanzaku tomorrow,” She said. “In the morning before we part ways,” He said. She reached up slapping him. “Are you serious?!” she asked just to get a chuckle from him. “Yes, Takara, I’m serious. Will you marry me tomorrow? Elope with me,” He said holding her bracelet up in between them. She looked at the jewelry seeing the small diamond in it then glanced at his matching one on his arm. She went to say something but stopped. She didn’t want to marry Nawaki after they were dating for a year plus, she knew Kosuke since they were infants and even knew what he did now as a current employment. “I don’t have a dress,” She mumbled. He purred with a grin. “You won’t need one. We’ll stamp our names and get copies for our records. The priest will officiate everything before your back up arrives,” He said sliding the bangle on her left wrist. “And a witness besides the priest?” she asked. Kosuke stared at her before bristling. “Na!!! We have to have at least one!” he meowed before whining slouching. “This is going to be crazy, but I know who we can use,” She said. “You do?” he asked innocently. She nodded biting her lip.

Kosuke and Takara both glared at Taku. “What? I’m not signing it nor saying it,” Taku said looking between the two Uchihas as he stood across from the priest. “I’m so sorry. We thought he would agree to this,” Takara said. “Taku, you dumb fuck, sign the document before I make you,” Kosuke snarled through his teeth. “Not without a deal,” Taku said. “I bet you get some strange ones in here for crap like this,” Kosuke said innocently before hissing at Taku. “Actually, this is my first one where two shinobi brought in their prisoner to witness matrimony,” The priest said with a sarcastic smile. “What kind of deal do you want Taku?” Takara asked crossing her arms. “Release me and I can be an intel,” He said. “I’ll kill you first,” Kosuke growled. “Not happening. Try again,” Takara said losing patience. “Okay, I want less prison time,” Taku said. “You will get porn monthly,” Kosuke said. “Porn delivered under your name and a steak dinner every night. Prison food is disgusting,” Taku said to Kosuke. “Monthly porn with your name and a steak,” Takara said. Taku looked her over up and down before shrugging. “Fine then,” He said. The priest smiled holding out the documentation book. Takara pulled her stamp from her pouch as Kosuke did the same. They both quickly signed their names in the appropriate spots and stamped it. Taku then signed the papers, struggling with his wrists tied and then stamped it with an anonymous stamp the priest had. The priest then placed their wedding bangles on the wedding altar amongst the traditional wedding offerings.

Takara turned looking at Kosuke as he did the same. “Ready?” he asked. She nodded before looking at the priest as he took his place right of the altar. A shrine maiden moved taking her place on the other side. The priest then began the process of purifying the two quickly having the two bow a bit. He then moved on to reading out the formula for the kamis to bless and protect them. Once he finished, he moved back to his position as the shrine maiden moved over in front of the altar beginning her sacred dance to the gods. Kosuke glanced at Takara then back at Taku seeing him bored out of his mind. He sighed quietly glancing back at Takara then to the maiden. Takara swallowed a bit picking up on Kosuke’s uneasiness. They both were on a time frame and telling the priest to make a quick traditional shrine ceremony short for an eloping wasn’t going to be easy especially with their prisoner stand witnessing. After a few minutes the maiden bowed before moving to the side of the room. The priest then moved over behind the alter pouring the first sake cups. He handed it out to them, and they held them up to their lips once, then twice repeating the process before sipping the last cup. Once the priest took the last cup from them, he handed Kosuke the vow scroll. Kosuke took a deep breath before reading it out loud. “We make this marriage vow respectfully before the kamis. We Kosuke and Takara are delighted to be able to make our vows on this great day, and to become husband and wife through the blessing of the kamis. We swear before the kamis to love and respect each other forever, and to strive to bring our family prosperity. Moreover, we sweat never to veer from the true path of matrimony, and to work to share the divine grace of the kamis by helping people and society,” He read out before rolling the scroll up handing it back to the priest. “You may give your offerings now,” The priest said. Takara nodded taking her branch from the shrine maiden and moved to the shrine alter, Kosuke then took his before grabbing Taku by the arm dragging him over to the alter. They both quickly offered their prayers and thanks laying the branches down before bowing and clapping showing their respects. When they finished, they turned returning to the alter as Takara shoved Taku along. “Normally rings are presented but the wedding bangles have increasingly become more popular,” The priest said holding his hands down to the jewelry. “It fits us shinobi better,” Kosuke said picking up Takara’s bangle sliding it over her hand to her left wrist. “Especially with our families,” Takara said sliding his bangle on his left wrist. “May you two be blessed in your journey as a newlywed couple,” The priest said pouring another cup of sake. Kosuke picked it up looking at Takara and smiled. “Thank you,” He said sipping from the cup. “Thank you,” Takara said taking the cup from him and sipped the rest handing it back to the priest. The priest nodded with a bow setting the cup down. “Congratulations. Now let’s get going,” Taku grumbled. “Oh, shut it before I take your tongue to give to Arinna-sama as a peace offering on your behalf,” Kosuke hissed grabbing the guy by the arm again dragging him out of the shrine. “If I didn’t need him alive, I would suggest the head,” Takara said. “I did say I would break a leg,” Kosuke said leaving the shrine heading down the stairs. “I would hate to have my back up drag him,” Takara said. “Fine then,” Kosuke whined stopping on the street. Takara stopped in front of him looking at the shrine. “This is where we say our goodbyes,” She said. “Na, you’ll see me again soon. Just remember. You miss me, you can call me,” He said purring. She giggled nodding. “That is true Pussy,” She said. “Love you,” He whispered leaning in kissing her. “Love you,” She whispered back breaking the kiss. He winked at her before walking passed her going down the street shoving his hands in his pockets. Takara turned watching him leave before her attention was drawn to her name being called from opposite of where he was going.

Lily opened the fridge door moving things around before reaching in grabbing the egg carton. She blinked seeing a jar of something that they normally don’t buy. “Reika-chan? Is your brother coming to visit again?” she asked pulling the jar out looking at it. “Which one? Sesuke is busy with ANBU and I haven’t heard from Keisuke in a couple of weeks due to Suna’s prison getting remodeled,” She said slicing a tomato up. “Then why would we have a new jar of pickled fish in the fridge?” Lily asked walking over to her wife showing her the jar. Reika arched a brow looking at it. “Was it bought by mistake?” she asked. “I had Takara do the shopping the other day, maybe she grabbed it by accident,” Lily said taking it back to the fridge exchanging it out for the egg carton. “We’ll ask her about it over breakfast,” Reika said. “Ask me about what?” Takara asked walking in sitting down at the table. “About the pickled fish in the fridge,” Lily said setting the eggs down on the counter. “They looked good and were on sale,” Takara said flipping through a magazine that was on the table. Reika turned around and both women looked at their daughter not sure who she was. “How…can they…” Reika started. “…look good?” Lily asked finishing her wife’s sentence. “I figured they could be grilled or something,” Takara said looking bored flipping a page before looking up at her parents. “What?” she asked. “N-nothing,” Lily said turning and getting a skillet out to start cooking eggs. Takara shrugged going back to the magazine. “You have plans today?” Reika asked. “Not really, I thought about hitting a training field for practice before stopping by the mission hall and see if there is anything available,” Takara said as Reika sat a plate of the sliced tomato down on the table. “Oh okay, just don’t over work yourself,” Reika said. “Mhm,” Takara said looking at the plate of tomatoes. She went to reach for one but then the initial thought of eating one made her feel sick. She lowered her hand to the table before that was it as she quickly got up jolting to the trashcan vomiting into it. “Takara?” Reika asked going over to her as Lily turned to the stove off setting the cooked eggs on the table. “Spring flu?” Lily asked. Takara shook her head leaning up and shakily wiped her mouth. “I’ve been really tired and exhausted lately but…just thinking of eating a tomato made me…” she said before getting sick again. “After breakfast, I’m taking you to see the doctor then,” Lily said. Takara whined puking again. “You heard her, no whining,” Reika said crossing her arms.

Takara slouched in her chair crossing her legs and arms as they waited in the doctor’s office. “Don’t seem so grumpy. Once we get to the bottom of you being sick then you can go off and do what you want,” Lily said looking at her nails. “This is stupid. So, I got sick, no big deal,” Takara said. “It is a big deal, you never know,” Lily said before a knock came at the door and the doctor stepped inside. “Good morning, what is the reasoning behind your visit today?” she asked. “My daughter has been feeling fatigue, exhaustion, and this morning she had the bursts of getting sick before and during breakfast. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t the Spring Flu,” Lily said. The doctor nodded going over Takara’s paperwork before holding a cup out. “Go pee in this,” She said. Takara irked before glaring at her mother as she snatched the cup and got up going to the small bathroom attached to the room. “When was her last menstrual cycle?” the doctor asked. “Umm…” Lily said thinking. “Beginning of last month!” Takara hollered through the bathroom door. “Thank you,” The doctor said before writing it down. “I want to take some blood to just do a secondary testing besides a urine sample,” she said. Lily nodded. “So, no coughing or sneezing, runny nose?” the doctor asked. “No, just the other stuff,” Lily said. “It doesn’t sound like the flu but after the tests are ran, we’ll have an idea,” The doctor said as Takara washed her hands and came out carrying the cup wrapped in a towel. The doctor put on some rubber gloves and took the sample putting it in a plastic bag. Takara then sat down while the doctor threw her gloves away and got a needle. She went over to Takara wrapping a tourniquet around her upper arm, found a vein and cleaned it with a wipe before inserting the needle. Takara irked looking away as she felt the blood leave her arm. After a bit, the doctor pulled the needle out, placing a bandage over the spot before tending to the needle closing the vile up, pulling the tourniquet off and disposed of the hazardous parts. “I’ll be back shortly with the results,” She said grabbing the bag off the counter and her clipboard before leaving. “I hate this,” Takara snarled as Lily sweat dropped.

Lily swung her feet around before looking at her daughter. “You know we haven’t talked about the reason why you broke up with Nawaki and called the engagement off,” She said. Takara rolled her eyes. “It was too soon, and I didn’t see him as marriage material,” She said. “Not everyone is marriage material, but you could’ve just called the wedding off and remained dating,” Lily said. Takara shook her head. “I don’t love him,” She said. “Then there has to be someone that you love and don’t tell me it’s still that brat Kosuke,” Lily said. Takara turned her head glaring at her mother before a knock came at the door again and the doctor returned. “Sorry for the wait, we had to run a third type of test just to be sure,” She said sitting down. “Oh okay,” Lily said smiling as Takara shifted in her seat glad their conversation was interrupted. “I’m going to jump right in and say that Uchiha Takara, you’re pregnant. About 4 weeks and two days,” The doctor said. Takara stared at the doctor with a blank expression, Lily’s the same as hers. “P-pp-pregnant?” Lily asked before looking at Takara. “Who’s?” she asked. “I um…” Takara mumbled not sure what to say. “There were also some unique markers in your blood, but I just figured that it was from your mother’s side,” The doctor continued motioning towards Lily. “Takara?” Lily growled with red eyes. Takara looked at her then back at the doctor. “I have to make a phone call,” She said quickly getting up and left the room having the door slam behind her. “When will she have to leave active duty?” Lily asked. “At one month, she will have to request to leave active duty,” The doctor said. Lily nodded. “Thank you for you help and assisting us today,” Lily said. The doctor nodded.

Takara shoved open the lobby doors to the hospital going outside and pulled her cellphone out flipping it open. She quickly scrolled through her contacts finding the number she needed. She hit the call button holding it up to her ear listening to it ring. She paced the steps as panic started to fill up inside her. “Come on, come on, come on, answer. Answer. Answer damnit,” She growled. “I’m on assignment right now and unable to answer. Leave a message and I’ll get back with ya when I can,” Kosuke’s away message said before it beeped. “Hey, it’s me. Call me as soon as you get this,” Takara said before ending the call closing her phone. She glared at the ground before turning around seeing her mother walk out of the hospital putting papers in her purse. “I can explain. I really can,” Takara said with panic. Lily held her hand up stopping her. “What you have to say can be said in front of Mama too,” She said. Takara’s inside sank. “But she’s working,” She said. “Well you should’ve thought about that before you went off getting pregnant,” Lily growled walking past her.

Arinna closed Kosuke’s cellphone after Takara left her message for him. “Well…it seems that you still haven’t gotten rid of her yet,” Arinna said. Kosuke looked away. “She is family after all Arinna-sama,” He said. “When I hired you, you said you had no more ties to your home and that you were willing to do anything I offered to you,” She said handing his phone back to him. “And I still am,” He said looking back at her. “If that is the truth then ignore any other assignments and I want you to do this one until it is completed,” She said. “Which one?” he asked. “I want you to meet up with this Takara girl that can’t seem to leave you alone and convince her that keeping tabs on you will lead to consequences,” She said. “I can tell her that everyday for five years or more and she won’t change her mind,” Kosuke said. “So then kill her if she isn’t convinced with this one,” She said. “Huh?” he asked. “Convince her or kill her. How much easier do I need to make it?” she asked annoyed. Kosuke eyed her. “Fine then,” He said heading for the door. “Oh, and Kosuke,” She said causing him to stop and look back at her. “Don’t contact me until its finished,” She said. He nodded opening the door and left. “Liam,” She called. “Yes ma’am?” He asked walking through the doorway from the other room. “Follow him and make sure he does his job and if he doesn’t. Kill them both,” She said. Liam nodded. “You have my word,” He said before heading for the door that Kosuke just went out of.

“And after that I came back to Konoha with Taku as my prisoner,” Takara said after explaining her trip in Tanzaku with Kosuke. Both Lily and Reika stared at their daughter in disbelief. “You two…got married?” Lily asked. “In a whore town?” Reika asked. “Does that even consider a real wedding?” Lily asked looking at Reika. “Wait till Keisuke and Neru find out,” Reika said. “Oh, Neru will shit rodents,” Lily said. Reika gasped. “Keisuke will unleash the Nibi on them,” She said. Lily then paled. “Wait till Mom finds out!” she cried. Takara just looked at them as they conversed with each other totally ignoring the fact that she is pregnant. She went to stand up when her phone rang with an annoying childish tone. She irked pulling it out of her pocket looking at it as her parents stared at her. “What?” Takara asked. “Answer it,” Lily ordered. “I don’t want to in front of you,” Takara growled glaring at her. “Answer it,” Reika ordered with her sharingans out. Takara glared at her before flipping her phone open holding it to her ear. “Hello?” she asked. “Hey there Swan. Just got your message. What’s up?” Kosuke asked as he paid for a train ticket. “Nothing but confessing to my parents about our ‘honeymoon’,” She said. “Honeymoon?” he asked taking his ticket before bristling. “They know we’re married?!” he exclaimed. “Y-yy-yeah,” She said feeling the weight of her parents’ eyes as they anxiously listened to them. “Hairballs,” He teasingly spat heading towards the loading platform. “But that isn’t why I was calling,” She said. “It isn’t? What’s the reason then?” he asked. “Um…well…” she started as her parents leaned in toward her trying to hear better. “C-can we meet or um. Can you come to the Fire Country? I want to see you again,” She said. “Actually, I just got an assignment up that way and I was thinking about stopping in and seeing you,” He lied as the train whistle blew in the distance. “Are you on a train?” she asked standing walking around the room. “About to hop on one,” He said looking down the tracks seeing it rolling towards the station. “You aren’t going to kill anyone on this one, right?” she asked. He laughed. “Not this time,” He said. “Better not be. I don’t want to hear it in the worldly news tomorrow,” She said. “Takara, my assignment is in Fire this time. I won’t hurt anymore people till after this one,” He said. “Whatever Pussy just let me know when you’re back in the country and then we’ll decide where to meet,” She said. “Sounds like a plan, see you in about two weeks,” He said as the train rolled into the station slowing down. “And Kosuke,” She started glancing at her parents before turning away from them. “I love you,” She whispered. Kosuke smirked. “Love you,” He said before pulling his phone down closing it to end the call. Takara closed her phone going back over sitting back down. “You have to tell Daddy,” Lily said. “I agree, Naruto-sama needs to know,” Reika said. Takara groaned slouching in the chair crossing her arms.

Takara sighed stopping at the meeting place coordinates looking up at the moonlight through the giant tree top canopy. She chose this place since it wasn’t too far away from the village but a good distance to lose anyone who wanted to follow her. She crossed her arms but then quickly reached back grabbing the hilt to her katana as she heard the rustle of leaves taking a defensive position. “Already on edge?” Kosuke asked as he walked out behind a tree. “It’s just quiet and you bring bad luck sometimes,” She said. Kosuke pouted approaching her and stopped stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I can’t help it I get it from my dad,” He said. She gave him a sour expression as his eyes glowed in the dark like a cat. “That isn’t the only thing you got from you dad,” She said. “Well what more is there then my enchanting good looks,” He teased purring. “You get that from your mother,” She snapped. “Well my eyes came from him,” He said. “I don’t want to talk about your dad, I want to talk about you,” She said. “Me? Why me? Am I in trouble with Konoha now?” he asked. “Sort of,” She said relaxing before looking at him with a serious expression. He blinked before giving her the same look. “What’s going on?” he asked. “I’m pregnant and with my parents and now Grandpa know that we’re married. It won’t take much longer for word to get out,” She said. Kosuke stared at her before bristling. “Seriously! Are you positive?” he asked. She nodded. “Mom took me to the doctor,” She said. He snarled turning around walking away just to stop looking at her. She was taken back by the pain in his face as he looked away at something clearly fighting off his emotions. “Kosuke? Are you alright?” She asked. He looked at her again shaking his head. “I can’t do it,” He said. “Can’t…do it? Can’t do what? Be a parent? Stay in touch?” she asked. He shook his head before he turned punching a tree leaning on it. “Kosuke,” She said going over to him. “What was your assignment in Fire?” she asked. He looked at her before leaning in kissing her. “I’m suppose to convince you to leave me alone or kill you,” He said resting his forehead against hers. “How could she order you to do that?” she asked. “She’s heartless Takara and she wants all her associates to be heartless. I can be but when it comes to you. My heart…I can’t harm you. And now with…a child? There is no way I can leave you or hurt you. I just can’t,” he said leaning off the tree turning around. “So, what are you going to do?” she asked. “I’ll just have to tell her I can’t do it and that I will leave the Rebellion,” He said. “But what will that cost for you? She most likely will kill you for you know too much,” She said.

Kosuke nodded sighing. “It’s a good thing you didn’t say you were pregnant in your phone message when you first called me,” He said. “Why is that?” she asked. He turned looking at her. “She snatched my phone when it rang and had it to where she could hear it,” He said. “So, she knew I called you?” she asked. “Yeah and she wasn’t happy about it either,” He said. “Well, her control over you is dumb. I should go kill her myself,” Takara snarled. He sighed reaching out pulling her into a hug. “It’ll all work out. Alright?” he asked. She looked up eyeing him with a smirk. “Are you romancing me now Pussy?” she asked. “Na, possibly,” He teased kissing her with a purr. After a minute he broke the kiss, looking back over his left shoulder listening. “What is it?” she asked. He let her go moving her behind him holding on to her arm. “Kosuke?” she asked just to have him shush her as he started to move quietly around prowling towards something. He stopped listening again as his sharingan twisted in and he grabbed ahold of his battle rod on his back. Takara’s own sharingans formed as she looked around. “I’m not seeing anything,” She whispered stopping next to him looking opposite of him. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” He said. “You heard something?” she asked. “I did and it is a sound not to take lightly,” He said. “What sound was it?” she asked just to have something whizz through the air towards them. Kosuke jerked around knocking her down as something slammed into the ground next to them leaving a crater. Takara opened her eyes to the mechanical sound of a thousand blades rotating down the center of a giant yoyo like weapon inches from her face. She jerked back just to have Kosuke keep her head lowered. She turned seeing the metal cord attached to it also have sharp blades protruding from it as the weapon yanked out of the ground disappearing into the dark tree coverage. “What was that?” she asked as Kosuke got up quickly grabbing her and yanked her to feet. “Liam’s compass. A heavy weapon that’s only design is to shred any surface it touches into pieces with a strong blow to pin the person deeming it impossible to escape from,” He explained. Takara glared off into the tree line where the weapon went. “You mentioned Liam before. You think she sent him here to kill me?” she asked. “Probably the both of us,” He said. “Liam! Stop hiding and let’s talk this through!” Kosuke hollered turning in place watching the surrounding area. “Why can’t I see it?” Takara asked. “It requires strength and no chakra. Plus, Liam excels at masking his chakra. He is the best to be Arinna-sama’s right hand man and top shinobi assassin,” Kosuke said. “Best way to defeat him?” she asked. “Get his compass from his hands, the rest will be a challenge but not impossible,” He said. She nodded. “Let’s go get it then,” She said. He shook his head. “We’re sitting ducks in this tree coverage. He can take out any one and pin us,” He said. “The village is the best option then. We can get back up,” She said. Kosuke thought for a second before nodding. “Let’s go,” He said. She then turned taking off towards Konoha, Kosuke hot on her heels.

“Liam’s assignment is probably to kill us both if I didn’t take care of you, and now he knows that we’re not just friends or family members but married with a child on the way. He is going to do all he can to make sure we don’t live,” Kosuke said as they ran through the woods. “You really did get caught up in something you easily couldn’t turn away from,” She said looking at him. “I was in a dark place when I left Konoha,” He said. He then looked past her and reached out turning with her just to have them both slide and pin into a tree. Kosuke screamed out as he dug his hands into the trunk of the tree trying not to crush Takara as Liam’s weapon twisted its blades into his back. Takara winced adjusting her footing to try and wiggle out from in front of Kosuke just to gasp seeing the weapon shred it’s way through his clothes catching his skin and muscle in it. Kosuke growled taking his right hand and pulled on Takara’s right shoulder finally shoving her out the way as the weapon forced him into the tree snapping it in half. “Kosuke!” she yelled as the weapon yanked back in the direction it went. She went over rolling him over as he twitched and screamed more as his wounds started to steam. She sighed. “I forgot you were a jinchuuriki,” She said. He looked up at her weakly with one eye closed and smirked. “I tend to forget myself,” He said just to have her get hit and slide across the ground screaming out. “Takara!” he yelled turning a bit just to growl as his wounds weren’t healing in time. Takara snarled trying to shove the weapon away from her, but its rounded sides made it difficult to get a grip on it. She winced before screaming out again as the blades started cutting into her again. She tried to roll from it, but it clung to her. She clawed at the dirt trying to escape it before it was lifted from her and tossed to the ground slamming into a tree. She curled up before she was lifted and was being carried. She looked up to see Kosuke surrounded by a blue and black flamed cloak, his cat ears dominantly sticking out in his hair, two whiskers at etched across both his cheeks. She looked behind him just to see two cat tails helping him with his balance as they swayed and flicked around while he ran. She looked up at him again realizing her pain was numb. She looked at her side seeing the steam from it as it was being healed. “You mastered the Nibi?” she asked. He looked down at her briefly with a grin before looking back up focusing on his running. “Does it work like going full two-tails and your lives?” she asked. “Don’t worry Takara, just relax. I’ll be able to sense the weapon a little better this way,” He said with words that purred. She nodded leaning against him.

He ran a way for some time before stopping just to jump up avoiding the compass as it slammed into the ground plowing through it. He landed down on it the cord and ran across it before spotting Liam at the end. He ran right up to him kneeing him in the face causing the man to stumble back away from the handle of his weapon. Kosuke landed down on Liam’s left arm causing him to grunt glaring up at the two. “Seems you finally found me,” Liam said. “Arinna-sama sent you?” Kosuke asked as his cloak dropped and he lowered Takara to her feet where she winced. Kosuke however was hiding his pain well despite his wounds being slightly healed. “You know too much now Kosuke. She won’t let you go with as much information as you know,” Liam said. “She should’ve seen this day coming. It was bound to happen I would want to leave,” Kosuke said. Liam smirked. “That’s why she sent me. She knew you couldn’t do your job any longer after having this girl travel with you,” He said. “This girl is my wife so there was no around me continuing to things like I was,” Kosuke said starting to breathe a little heavy. “Just kill him and let’s go,” Takara said. “Oh, now you want me to kill people,” Kosuke asked. “Just this one because I doubt he’ll let us go free and leave us alone,” She said. “You have a point,” He said as Liam reached up into Kosuke’s kunai holster quickly pulling out one and reached over stabbing Takara in the leg with it. She winced stumbling away as Kosuke put more pressure on Liam’s leg under his foot just to have the man take the kunai he stabbed Takara with and did the same thing to Kosuke knocking him off balance.  
Takara lost her balance falling to the ground as the two men wrestled in the dirt exchanging punches and trying to break each other’s necks. She used a nearby tree to help her up before pulling her katana out and charged for the two stabbing Liam through the back causing him to scream. Kosuke screamed out before glaring at her. “Not me you duck!” he snapped as Liam pulled his own kunai out and jabbed it into Kosuke’s side and forced it up more. Kosuke’s eyes widened before he wailed out in pain. “Enough!” Takara yelled pulling her weapon out. Liam then scrambled to his feet running for his weapon. “Oh no you don’t!” she yelled out chasing after him. He reached out grabbing the handle and hit the button on it having the sound of his weapon start approaching quickly. She went to swing her sword around having it clang up against the compass as Liam held it up as a shield. “Kosuke!” she yelled. Kosuke slowly made it to his feet pulling the kunai out spitting blood. He then glared up at the two. He weaved hand signs casting a jutsu as snow started to fall. “Kosuke!” she yelled out again trying to force her katana more against the compass. Kosuke then took a deep breath pulling his battle rod off his back. “KOSUKE!!” Takara cried out as Liam shoved against her weapon causing her to fall back before dunking as Kosuke swung his battle rod around over her head clashing up against the compass knocking it into Liam and through several trees. “What were you doing?!” she snapped. “Cat nap,” He lied taking off after Liam. She snarled following after him.

Reika stared at the ceiling as Lily blinked into her pillow. “It’s past two AM,” Reika said. “She’s still not home,” Lily quickly added. “They probably ended up having sex in the woods,” Reika said. Lily rolled over on her stomach and leaned up looking at her. “I don’t know. I have a bad feeling about her going alone,” She said. Reika looked at her. “Do you want me to go look for her?” she asked. “Would you please?” Lily asked innocently. “Only if I get extra tomatoes tomorrow,” She said leaning over giving her a kiss on the lips before getting up. “You have a deal,” Lily said. Reika smirked quickly getting changed and grabbing her battle gear leaving the room. She walked down the stairs going to the front door and slipped her sandals on. She hurriedly put her gear on and opened the front door just to scream a bit seeing her twin brother there about to knock. “What the hell Kei!” she snapped shoving him out of the way shutting the door behind her. “Sorry, I was coming to ask for your help,” He said. “It’s two AM and why are you even in the village?” she asked. He gave her a grave expression. “I have a Nibi fever and Matatabi is restless. She told me to check in with Takara since she was the last to see him from when she returned traveling with him,” He said. Reika blinked. “Takara isn’t home, she went to meet up with him tonight, but she has yet to return. Both Lily and I are worried,” She said. Keisuke narrowed his eyes. “Then we must hurry. I’m not one for superstitions however Neru was having bad luck all day and my fever kept getting worse. I had to fly out immediately,” He said. She nodded. “Let’s go,” She said before taking off, her brother in pursuit behind her.

“Takara!” Kosuke hollered out as he did his best to hold back Liam’s weapon as it spun its bloody blades at his face. “Takara!” he hollered out again growling glancing over at her lifeless body as it hung over several broken tree trunks. “Answer me!” he yelled just to have his attention go back to the compass as it yanked back catching his left knee in the process. Kosuke rolled over to the ground fighting the urge to scream in pain as he slowly dragged himself over towards Takara. He made it to her lifting her up some running his bloody hands down the sides of her face brushing her hair back. “Please wake up,” He cried just to have her wince unconsciously. He sighed smiling just to have it interrupted as the compass slammed into him pinning him against the same trees Takara laid across. He went to scream but only blood came out as the weapon spun to a stop. Kosuke shakily looked at Takara. “I’m sorry…I got you involved…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” He said reaching over taking her lifeless hand. Liam walked out of the shadows missing an arm and covered in his own set of battle wounds as he approached Kosuke. “I’ll kill you first then. Then her,” He said. Kosuke snarled glaring at him with hollow white eyes as his Nibi cloak formed and then instantly dispersed. “Heh, out of chakra?” Liam asked sticking a foot up on his weapon shoving it more into Kosuke. Kosuke snarled in pain using what little strength he had to try and pull the thing from him but couldn’t. Liam picked up what remained of Takara’s katana holding it to where one swipe would take Kosuke’s head off. “See you in hell,” Liam said as he swung. A sai flew, zipping past Kosuke’s head hitting the katana knocking it free from Liam’s hand as Keisuke slid in swing his battle rod around hitting Liam hard in the chest and sent him flying into a tree. He quickly pulled his battle rod apart and tossed his sword at the man having it pin him to the tree trunk. Keisuke then took off after Liam as Reika hopped down out of the tree branches. “…A-Auntie?” Kosuke asked cracking his eyes open at her. “Shh, rest now. You two will be fine,” She said checking Takara’s vitals. “…Ma…ma?” Takara asked weakly. “I’m here Duckling,” Reika said slowly helping her daughter sit. “…da…d?” Kosuke asked. “He’ll clean up the mess before tending to you,” Reika said adjusting Takara on to her back. Kosuke nodded laying his head back against the tree trunk falling limp relaxing.

Takara’s eyes shot open as she jerked around trying to figure out her surroundings as nurses rushed in forcing her back down against the hospital bed. “It’s alright Takara. You’re okay now. Calm down,” One said as the other nurse adjusted the morphine in Takara’s drip bag. “Where…” she questioned. “You’re at Konoha’s hospital,” The nurse said. Takara glanced at them both before looking around. “Kosuke? Where’s Kosuke? Is he alright, is he okay?” she asked panicked. The nurse calming her down looked at the other before back at Takara. “He’s in a very critical condition right now but once you get some more rest and your doctor says you can move about then you can visit him,” She said. Takara relaxed knowing that he was at least alive. “Thank you,” She said closing her eyes as her medicine kicked back in. “I’ll alert her family,” The nurse adjusting the medicine said before leaving. Naruto stared puzzled at the compass Liam used rubbing his chin deep in thought. “This thing is a nightmare,” Shikamaru said looking up close at all the bloody blades. “Whoever created it designed it just to be used in slaughter,” Naruto said. “It’s a God weapon,” Keisuke said walking into the room. “Should you be up?” Shikamaru asked. “I’m immortal,” Keisuke said giving him a straight expression. Shikamaru blinked looking at Naruto who shrugged. “You Jinchuuriki never cease to amaze me,” He said looking back at the compass. “So, a God weapon? What exactly is that?” Naruto asked. “Meaning it didn’t come from here,” Keisuke said still getting puzzled expressions. “Osutsuki Clan brought it with them,” Sasuke said walking through the door next. “Osutsuki?” Shikamaru questioned. “Liam wasn’t part of the clan but makes me wonder on how the Daimyo of the Sun Country got her hands on it,” Sasuke said. “I’m going back to Suna and talk with the Kazekage. He may have some information he can shed on this situation,” Keisuke said. “By the way, how is Kosuke doing?” Naruto asked. “It’ll be a miracle if he lives, he still isn’t out of surgery,” Keisuke said. “And you’re going back to Suna today?” Shikamaru asked. “I have already prepared myself for the worse when I first found out he was in the Midnight Rebellion. I now have to prepare my wife and daughter for the terrible news as of now and what is to come,” Keisuke said. Sasuke sighed. “Tell Keisuke we’re sorry for the situation he is in,” Sasuke said picking up on the fact it wasn’t his son in control mentally. Keisuke nodded and bowed to them before turning heading for the door. “What a disaster,” Naruto said looking back at the compass. “Shikamaru, send this over to Tenten and see what she can figure out about it,” He said. “On it,” Shikamaru said.

Takara winced as she sat up and carefully swung her legs over the side of the hospital bed just to irk as the door opened and parents walked through the door. “Takara? What the hell are you doing?” Lily asked as Reika crossed her arms. Takara smiled. “Exercise,” She lied. “Bullcrap. Get those legs back in bed,” Reika ordered. Takara rolled her eyes sliding back in bed putting her feet up. “I wanted to go see Kosuke,” She said. “Not possible,” Lily said sitting down on the bed next to her as Reika took the chair. “Why not?” she asked. “Duckling, he’s still in surgery,” Lily said sadly. Takara blinked looking at Reika. “We don’t know what happened, but your wounds weren’t as bad as his, your Uncle Keisuke thinks he spent more time healing you with the Nibi then himself,” She said. Takara looked off at something as her mind wandered over the events that unfolded the night before. They were right, every opportunity they caught a break from Liam, Kosuke tended to her wounds. Even when he was in his Nibi cloaked form, she couldn’t tell if he was losing lives the more, he used it or what. She gripped the blankets trembling just to look at the big dent in her wedding bangle. The little moonstone in it missing from place. “How bad…was he?” she asked. Lily scooted closer wrapping an arm around her pulling her in close. “His whole body was crushed in places, what compelled him to move was more then will power cause even that was gone,” Reika said. “I think I heard the doctors tell Daddy that they only part of him that didn’t have any type of damage was the drum with his heart,” Lily said. Takara’s head sank as she hid her eyes with her hair. “He took pain pills for his heart which was broken because of me…now he may not live because of me,” She said before placing a hand on her lower abdomen feeling the bandages she had from her side. “…I take it…I lost it?” she asked quietly. “I’m sorry Takara,” Reika said getting up and sat up on the bed looking at her. Tears fell to the blanket as Takara shook with rage and sadness all together. Liam maybe done for now but Arinna won’t stop at anything until she is certain Kosuke and her were both dead.


	2. Kami no Buki/ God Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisuke and Neru defend an attack on Sunagakure while Takara and Kosuke recover from their battle with Liam. Kosuke brings light on the strange weapons the Daimyo, Arinna, has given those in high position under her leadership.

Naruto grumbled signing a paper before shuffling through some more as a knock came at his door. “Come in,” he said. “You aren’t overworking yourself, are you?” Sakura asked walking in and crossed her arms. Naruto smiled innocently. “No, not at all,” he lied. She smirked before holding out a small stack of her own papers. “Kosuke is out of surgery, thirty-six hours and six different doctors,” she said. He took the papers flipping through them. “At least he was able to survive it,” he said setting the papers down looking up at her. “His therapy will be extreme and will take a long time and I’m not sure if ANBU will let him finish his treatment within the village without surveillance,” she said. Naruto nodded standing. “Shikamaru!” he hollered, “I’m going back with you to the hospital. Is he awake?” Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. “Once he was out of surgery, they pulled his anesthesia and he should be awake within the hour,” She said. Naruto glanced out the window thinking as Shikamaru walked in. “You hollered?” he asked stopping next to Sakura. “Sakura, move Kosuke into the same room as Takara or she’ll be attempting to get out and check on him. Shikamaru, I’ll be gone at the hospital for a couple of hours so clear any meetings until I return,” Naruto said. “I’ll see what I can do,” Shikamaru said before bowing a bit and left the room. “I’ll put the request in once we arrive back at the hospital,” Sakura said. “Then let’s get going. I want to be there when he first wakes up,” Naruto said heading for the door, Sakura following after him.

Takara glanced at her hospital door before cautiously going through Kosuke’s ninja gear as it was scattered across her lap in her bed. She dug through his pouch pulling out his pain pills reading the label on it. She shook her head putting them back in the pouch before pulling his cellphone out. She flipped it over seeing more then a dozen missed calls and several messages left for him. She went to open his phone when the door opened, and several medics pushed Kosuke’s bed into the room rolling him over to the empty spot next to hers. Once they hooked up everything and he was running off the machines they left the two alone. She could hardly tell it was him except for the blonde hair that stuck out at the top of his head. Half his face was bandaged, both limbs were cast and propped up, same for one of his legs. She looked back down at his things before slowly putting them all back in a pile and did her best to toss the items into the chair next to her bed. She sighed leaning back and several minutes went by before a knock came at the door and her grandfather walked in. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said closing the door behind him. She nodded. “That’s good,” He said going over and sat in one of the other chairs. “If you’re here then he must be getting close to waking up,” she said. Naruto grinned. “I had them put him in here just for you plus I’m sure he would love to see you first thing as well,” He said. She nodded. “Thank you,” she said before pointing to his things, “his cellphone has missed items on it. I’m sure from the rest of the Rebellion wanting to check to see if he truly is dead,” she said. “Once he is able, I’ll have him check it with me being present so I can see what he has to look forward to from here on out,” he said. She nodded. “Grandpa?” she started, “how much trouble is he going to be in?” she asked. He shrugged. “Hard to tell since his crimes are with the Rebellion and we have no jurisdiction on prosecuting someone who doesn’t do crimes in our land,” he said. “I see,” she said looking down at her lap.

Kosuke groaned quietly before shifting a bit trying to move. “Kosuke, you awake?” Naruto asked looking over at him. Kosuke muttered something before trying to move more. “Hey stray, don’t open your wounds,” Takara ordered watching him as well. Kosuke muttered something again before in one quick movement he sat up and gasped before screaming out. Naruto jumped to his feet making it over to him as two nurses rushed in helping him as well. “Kosuke, you have to lie still. You are still in critical condition,” one nurse said. Kosuke shook his head as his bandages started to leak steam. “Using the Nibi will tire you out more, you need to rest,” Naruto said. Kosuke shook his head before glancing around the room before pointing to his things in the chair. Takara blinked looking at it hearing the slight vibrating noise his pouch was making. “Grandpa, his phone is ringing,” she said. Naruto glanced back before going over and dug around finding the device looking at the screen then at Kosuke. “It’s Arinna,” He said. Kosuke snapped his fingers the best he could before demanding it. “You should be resting,” the other nurse said. Kosuke shook his head. “…give it…to me,” he said glaring at Naruto. Naruto sighed before nodding towards the nurses. “Come back in fifteen minutes. At that point you can tend to him,” He said. They nodded before leaving. Naruto walked over handing Kosuke his phone. “I want to hear everything,” He warned with a stern expression. Kosuke nodded flipping it open seeing everything he missed. He sighed wincing before shaking his head. “What’s wrong?” Naruto asked as Takara just watched and listened. “Everyone is asking if it is true that I betrayed the Rebellion and asking about Liam,” he said. “And Arinna?” Naruto asked. Kosuke hesitated before selected her voice message. “Kosuke…Oh Kosuke. Since I haven’t heard from Liam that the job is done, I take it he failed at killing you and I haven’t heard from you then the girl must still be alive. What a disappointment. I thought better of you, I praised you to the council and to the Circle. I bathed you in gold and even the Kami No Buki chose you. You were mine as my messenger, you worked for me. I gave you everything you needed but I guess it wasn’t enough to ensure you stayed in the Circle with the others. Now I have to find not just a new messenger but a new shield,” Arinna’s message said before she paused to sigh, “You leave me no choice, I’ll just send the Circle after you and your companion girl and I will go through anyone who stands in my way till your death is final. Prepare yourself Kosuke, I will tear this planet apart hunting you down,” her messaged continued before she hung up.

“Well, that’s not good,” Naruto said just to blink as Kosuke’s hand trembled with the phone in it. “Kosuke?” Naruto asked. Takara looked over as he started to breathe heavy taking deep gasps as tears fell from his eye. “Just breathe, okay? Everything will be fine,” Naruto said smiling. Kosuke shook his head. “Things are far from fine. If the Circle is coming, there is no running. The Kami No Buki or…God Weapons resonate when they’re together. It’s the chakra recipe in them. Arinna sent me here to kill Takara, they’ll come here first and then when their Kami No Buki senses Liam’s compass, they’ll come to retrieve it,” Kosuke said closing his phone. “She said that the God Weapon chose you, does that mean you have one as well and is it as dangerous as the compass?” Naruto asked. Kosuke nodded before wincing turning a bit in his bed exposing his back. “The Rebellion tattoo is actually a seal for mine. I never use it cause I don’t need a powerful weapon to get the job done,” He said. Naruto examined the tattoo before releasing the fuinjutsu having the large long-handled spear and sword fall to the floor with a metallic clang. Naruto stepped back looking at the two weapons as they practically glowed with chakra as they touched. “Impressive!” he excitedly said picking up the sword looking at the ornament detail and gold material. “That looks dangerous Grandpa,” Takara said staring at the jagged blade on the sword and the three-prong tip on the spear. “Stab and cut are what it is made for,” Kosuke said before laying back in his bed. “Are all the weapons made for war?” Naruto asked. Kosuke nodded. “In the Circle, there is six of us. Besides Liam and I, there is Tarhu with the sickle, Mezulla and the genjutsu umbrella, Nerik, and the slicing rings, and then Zantetsu with the poison cannon. Each of us was selected for a specific job within the Rebellion and we are to perform those jobs without complaint. So long as it was done, we are given freedom no matter what in every aspect as the country. Anyone who opposed was dealt with under Arinna’s orders,” Kosuke said. “How often did you meet with the other members of the Circle?” Naruto asked. “Whenever we all had our assignments finished at the same time which was at least twice a year,” Kosuke said. Naruto nodded setting the sword down and picked the spear up. “You do know a lot, I can see why Arinna wants to dispose of you,” Naruto said. “She can try but she won’t succeed,” Kosuke said.

Naruto grinned. “That is correct,” he said. “Grandpa,” Takara started gaining the Hokage’s attention, “don’t you think he needs some rest?” she asked. Naruto nodded. “Yes, he does but Kosuke, before I leave, I need to know exactly how you got started within the Rebellion,” he said. Kosuke winced getting comfortable. “I thought Takara wrote that down in her report from staying with us?” he questioned. “She did but I want to hear it from you,” Naruto said. Kosuke gave him a funny look before his eye rolled. “Fine,” he muttered, “After I left here to adventure to Glaciers, I was stuck between wanting to do the job I wanted with Takara there or run and see where my luck took me. I decided just for a little time; I will explore. Weeks went by and I found myself in a small village in Suna towards the border where I met Noboro, he is…or was…one of the men who worked under me. He was on assignment within the village and having a heck of a time with it. Leaving the story short, I ended up helping Noboro out unintendedly to where he said that I would be good for his organization. He called his boss at the time about it, word got to Arinna and she wanted to meet me. I traveled with Noboro until I met, Erai. He took me to see her, she thanked me for assisting her and that I saved her life. The assignment Noboro was on, was to kill a guy who was going to build an army to kill her. Um…anyways, she asked about me and what I did, another long story short, she asked what skills I had and to prove them. Eventually, I had to kill Erai cause he was taking things from her and I ended up taking his position,” Kosuke explained. Naruto nodded through it. “That it?” he asked. “Unfortunately, no,” Kosuke said,” once Erai was out of the way, I needed to do the ritual. Erai never did it cause Arinna suspected him from the beginning and regular Rebellion members don’t know about it,” He said. “Ritual?” Naruto asked. Kosuke’s demeanor changed as he thought about it. “You didn’t tell me about the ritual,” Takara said interested. Kosuke looked at her. “I couldn’t, not without the others finding out…they don’t even know about the Kami No Buki,” He said looking at her. “Tell us about the ritual, Kosuke,” Naruto said.

Kosuke looked from his cousin to his grandfather almost scared to. He sighed before speaking again. “It was at night, a month after killing Erai…Arinna told me she had something she needed me to do to finish my transition into a leader for the Rebellion, so I went in thinking it was something as executing someone else but was entirely different. She had me to remove all my shinobi gear and my shirts. I literally thought she was going to seduce me at that point but that wasn’t the case. She led me into a room outlined in gold everywhere, painting on the ceiling was constellations I had never seen, Gods I had never even heard of. She called the place the Gold room and in the center was a pool of water that reflected in gold. It was so strange; the place was lit with candles and had some kind of incense going. She prayed to the Gods and I had to sacrifice my blood to them. Once that was finished, I needed to bathe in the pool. It was surprisingly warm but going under it was looking at the night sky and I was floating in space. It was peaceful and…I had never felt that sensation before,” Kosuke said getting lost in the memory. “That’s what she meant when she said she bathed you in gold?” Naruto asked. “Yeah, once I got out, I don’t know what it was, but I was drawn to one of the Gods which had the Tooth and Nail,” He said looking at the weapons on the floor. Naruto followed his gaze to the sword and spear. “When I hold them all I think about is I could conquer the world and no one could get in the way of me, I felt like a God myself,” Kosuke said. Naruto and Takara both looked at Kosuke as he stared at the gold weapons. “Well, I’ll let you rest now and I,” Naruto said picking the weapons up, “will take these to a weapons specialist to have them examined like the compass,” He said grinning. Kosuke snapped out of his thoughts looking at him. “Alright, Gramps, don’t work too hard,” he said before relaxing. “I’m already overworked,” Naruto said heading for the door before looking at Takara. “You need rest too Takara,” He said before leaving. Takara gave the door a sour look before looking over at Kosuke as he was looking at her. “What?” she growled. “I’m glad you’re okay, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were killed,” he said. “By the way you just talked, I would say conquer the world,” she teased. He smirked relaxing. “Yeah, I guess I would’ve,” He said.

Shikamaru knocked on the workshop door of the Weapon’s Store building. “Come in!” Tenten hollered from inside. Shikamaru opened the door walking in. “How’s it going?” he asked walking over to the workbench as Tenten examined the compass weapon. “This thing is so complicated. I was afraid to take it apart at first,” she said looking up at him. “Complicated enough to have Kosuke go through three days of surgery. Sakura said they had to use a lot of Hashirama cells to graft on him and they are still surprised he survived,” He said. “Wow, I’m surprised too. This thing has close to a thousand blades down the center, the rope that is used to swing and toss it around is stored inside, the faster it is spun the more damage it does. There is also a mechanism inside the shells that when the weapon is thrown at a target, they shift to the front causing a massive amount of weight to be added,” she explained pointing to the parts as she talked about them. Shikamaru rubbed his neck. “I saw the reports of Kosuke’s and Takara’s injuries and if it wasn’t for Kosuke knowing the history of the weapon, they would’ve died,” he said. She looked at him in shock. “No way?” she asked. “Yeah, well, once you are finished with this one, Naruto wants you to seal it up and hide it away. However, he has two more for you two examine,” he said pulling a scroll out. Tenten’s eyes sparkled as she snatched the scroll from him and opened it causing Kosuke’s weapons to fall out on the table. She squealed at the marvelous work. “It is the same ornament detail as the compass!” she said holding the spear up before hugging it. “Heh, yeah. See what damage these two can do. Kosuke said to Naruto that they all were made for war and that there are four other individuals with weapons like these,” Shikamaru said. Tenten blinked looking at him. “Really? Oh imagine! I can make a documentary on these weapons and have it televised and then everyone will come to my shop for their weaponry!” she exclaimed standing up holding the spear in the air hitting a button on it. The head of the spear shot across the room sticking in the wall before the rest yanked out of her hand catching up with it. A piston went off having the inside rod slam into the wall causing the initial force to crack the wall before crumbling. Shikamaru and Tenten just stared in shock at the damage. “…imagine getting pinned with that,” he said. “It would render the victim paralyzed,” She said not sure to be amazed or scared. “Uh, I might put in a request for you to get some help and possibly a medic,” he said. “Y-yeah because at this point. I’m afraid to touch the sword and I sleep with weapons in my bed,” She said looking at him. Shikamaru sweatdropped. “I will see what I can do…just be careful,” He said making his way towards the door. “I’ll do my best!” she hollered after him as he left.

Neru rolled over and snuggled under the blankets some just to have her forehead furrow. She opened her eyes seeing the spot next to her was empty. She sat up looking around the room before yawning. Keisuke rubbed his scar on his left wrist as he was deep in thought looking out over the village as he stood on the balcony of their home. Neru slid the patio door open stepping out and stood next to him adjusting her robe some. “What are you doing out here?” she asked. He ignored her still lost in thought. “Keisuke?” she asked leaning on the railing looking at him. A few seconds passed before he blinked looking at her just to jerk away from her surprised. “It’s about time Kei,” She teased. “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep,” he said. “Everything okay?” she asked. “My Nibi fever has peaked again and I have an uneasy feeling,” he said. She tilted her head to the side giving him a worried look. “Daddy said Kosuke was recovering just fine and the same for Takara, she gets released in a week or two,” She said. Keisuke shook his head. “I’m not worried about Kosuke, this is more…towards home,” He said going back to studying the village. “Do you think this ‘Circle’ hunting Kosuke will come here looking for him?” she asked brushing sand off his shoulder fixing a wrinkle out of his shirt. He shook his head. “I don’t know but this feeling is unsettling,” He said. She continued to give him a worried expression before looking out at the village leaning against him hugging his arm. “It’s so peaceful here,” she said. He purred quietly leaning his head against hers. She smiled nuzzling her head against his giggling. He chuckled stopping his purring before kissing her on the side of the head. “You should go back to sleep. I’ll be up in a bit,” He said. “Okay fine,” she pouted pulling away from him, “But your pillow is mine,” she teased heading for the door. He smirked shaking his head before leaning against the railing studying the village again.

“Arinna-sama, I’ve made it to Sunagakure,” said the long silver-haired woman as she twirled her pink and silver umbrella over her right shoulder, her phone to her left ear. “Good, destroy it Mezulla. I want his every hiding spot exposed,” Arinna said over the phone. “You have my word,” Mezulla said before hanging up. She quickly weaved hand signs before reaching into the sky with her umbrella. “Let’s play cat,” She challenged. Keisuke sighed pulling away from the railing and turned to go inside just as something hit his shirt sleeve. He blinked looking at it before looking up just to have a raindrop hit him in the face. He tapped the drop with his fingers looking at it as a downpour came. He slipped inside turning around looking out again. “Rain…in Suna?” he asked puzzled at the unusual weather for the climate. Lightning struck down hitting the side of a building causing it to explode sending debris everywhere just to have another strike a few blocks over. Keisuke then felt it; the chakra involved in the rain. He turned around jolting up the stairs as the village sirens went off. He slid into the bedroom going over to the closet retrieving his ninja gear. “…Keisuke?” Neru asked after a yawn. “Get dressed,” He said changing shirts followed by pants. “Why…what’s going on?” she asked as Aiden ran to the door. “Mom, Dad, why are the sirens going off? Are we under attack?” Aiden asked panicked. “Keisuke!” Neru snapped getting up. He turned around as his eyes glowed green and yellow from the streetlight outside the window. “Both of you. Get dressed,” he ordered before strapping his ninja gear on tightening his belt. Neru blinked before pointing to her daughter. “You heard him, go get ready and quickly,” she said before standing next to her husband starting to change. Aiden nodded running back to her room. “Kei?” she asked glancing at him. “It’s fine Neru, the Kazekage would be focusing on the villagers since its raining,” he said. “Raining? In Suna?” she asked pulling her hair up. He nodded. “That’s so weird,” she said. “Very,” he said adjusting his sleeve straps before grabbing his battle rod heading for the bedroom door.

Keisuke yanked open the front door glancing around before running over to their neighbors across the street. “Hurry to the safe zone the Kazekage will have set up,” he said. They nodded before taking off. Neru ran out of the house with Aiden behind her. “Aiden, go and help Uncle with securing the villagers,” she said looking at her. “I want to stay and help you two,” Aiden said. “No, Pinky,” Keisuke said sternly, “These could be the ones that severely hurt your brother and Takara, there is no way we could allow you to get hurt as well,” he said. Aiden pouted. “Understood,” she said. “Now hurry along,” Neru said pushing her away. “Fine, fine!” Aiden meowed before taking off. “Stubborn ass,” Neru muttered before Keisuke took off opposite of her quickly. She irked running after him. “Wait up Keisuke!” she hollered. He weaved in and out of streets before pulling the battle rod of his back and slid in swinging it at Mezulla just to have her block it with her umbrella. “Hello, Kitty,” She said smiling at him. He glared at her before she shoved him away having him slide in the mud while Neru ran up behind him. “It seems that there was an evacuation plan set for when I arrived considering not many shinobi have tried to defend me off,” Mezulla said twirling her umbrella. “What do you want?” Neru asked. “Oh, you know what I want and I’m not going to stop until he’s found,” Mezulla said. “He’s not here,” Keisuke said before leaning towards Neru, “Kosuke said she uses genjutsu, keep a link with me at all times so that Matatabi can help you if needed,” he whispered to her. Neru nodded reaching out grabbing hold the back of his shirt attaching a thin chakra wire. “Whether he is or not, I am supposed to destroy this village and that is what I intend on doing,” Mezulla said before taking off towards them.

Neru ran off to the right as Keisuke took a stance blocking her umbrella as she used it to hit him. He slid back in the mud glaring at her as she snickered. “I’m going to enjoy this,” she said. Keisuke shoved her away as Neru’s chakra chains snapped out of the ground attaching to his scars. Keisuke twirled his battle rod around before dashing towards Mezulla clashing them together, dunking and swinging at each other, avoiding kicks and weapon attacks. Neru kept her eye on them as she used her chakra chains to help her husband avoid close call hits and kicks. Kosuke said Mezulla handled the military business of Arinna’s country force, so she knew that she will have tricks up her sleeve. Keisuke kept his defense up watching Mezulla as each attacking move she did entice her more with laughter. It bothered him a lot and reminded him a lot of his brother. “Stay focus Keisuke-san, my other half has seen what this individual is capable of. Any wrong movement to enable us immobile will result in danger for the rest of the villagers,” Matatabi said. ‘I’m aware.’ Keisuke replied to her as he ducked down under Mezulla’s umbrella. He went to tackle her, but she flipped back landing on her feet holding a hand sign up causing the mud to shift catching hold of his feet. Keisuke glanced down just to look up at Mezulla as she opened her umbrella up spinning it. “Genjutsus won’t work on me,” He said. She smiled hiding behind it. Neru weaved hand signs before her chakra wire on him thickened as she used it to keep his chakra stable. Keisuke held his weapon up taking a defensive stance just as mud spikes formed up around him and shifted towards Neru. He looked over at his wife then back at the spikes as they shot out of the ground flying towards her. “Neru! Move!” he hollered but it was too late as they surrounded her and stabbed her getting her to scream out. “Neru!” Keisuke hollered again trying to wiggle out of the mud losing his balance a bit but used his rod to stable him. Lightning and thunder sounded before it zapped down to Mezulla’s umbrella tip and she used it to redirect the flash at him. He glared back at her just to take the hit to the left shoulder. He growled out falling back to the mud holding his shoulder as his left arm went numb.

“Keisuke!” Neru yelled out running up to him kneeling next to him. He looked up at her confused then back at Mezulla who giggled sadistically. “Bijuu or not Kitty, you can’t escape my genjutsus,” She said stopping her umbrella just to twist it the other way. Both Keisuke and Neru glared at her as he sat up twitching. “Matatabi didn’t even notice you went under the jutsu,” Neru said. “I realize that,” He muttered standing. She then looked around grabbing hold of his sleeve standing with him. “Where did she go?” she asked. Keisuke glanced around panicked trying to sense her. “I don’t know,” He said. “Are…the buildings moving?” she asked as they seemed to be rotating. Keisuke moved to pull her in close as their surroundings spun faster. “Our chakras aren’t disturbed,” Neru said still looking for their opponent. “I don’t sense her anywhere,” Keisuke said. Mezulla laughed watching the two completely oblivious to the fact she hadn’t moved but caught them both in her genjutsu. “Naïve,” She said as thunder sounded. She held her umbrella up as it continued to spin catching another lightning flash redirecting it out as a blanket of lightning catching the couple in it. Neru and Keisuke winced holding their chests as they collapsed to their knees. Neru gasped for air as her whole body was numb and if she was feeling this, she knew Keisuke was. She looked at him as he rolled to his side curling up taking deep breaths. “…K-Kei…you have to calm down,” She said wincing. He nodded rolling moreover to his hands and knees making it to his feet. He stumbled turning around and Mezulla shoved her foot into his face sending him flying through a building having it to collapse. Neru watched him go flying before looking up at Mezulla as she shoved her umbrella tip into her gut pinning her down. Neru screamed out and glared up at Mezulla as she leaned down to toward her. “You’re a laughingstock if this is what Gaara-sama calls defense,” She said before stepping back having lightning shoot down from the sky into the handle of the umbrella zapping Neru. Neru screamed out in agony trying to get the umbrella out of her but she was still so numb. ‘Kei!’ she cried mentally praying for his monster strength at that moment. She tried again to move the weapon as the lightning dispersed leaving her in a steaming chard mess. “Let me fill you on something. My weapon doesn’t require chakra to use, it’s made of gold and thus a great conductor, it’s my storm that has the chakra,” Mezulla said with humor.

Neru whimpered as her chakra chains disappeared and the chakra wire attached to her husband. She lost her strength at trying to move the umbrella closing her eyes. Keisuke climbed out of the building debris stumbling some before glaring up at Mezulla with white eyes. He took a step snarling at his pain before going into a brisk walk as Mezulla weaved hand signs again. “I’ll end this quickly,” Mezulla said before pointing to Neru as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. Neru looked up at the light before wincing. She then looked up at Keisuke held his hands on the umbrella handle crying out in pain as he took the bolt instead of her. She then shook her head seeing he had frozen his hands over some to ensure he was the one electrocuted. “…Kei...Keisuke!” she snapped. Keisuke smirked looking at her as the lightning subsided. He leaned over the weapon heaving to breathe as his wounds steamed mixed with the charring of the lightning and his bijuu healing. “No more Kei, I know we could handle it better but we’re not taking enough time to study her,” She pleaded. He shook his head. “Just help me make sure she doesn’t move, illusion or not,” He said looking at her. Neru blinked before smiling. “Got it,” she said. Keisuke then yanked the umbrella from her tossing it away before leaning down placing his hand on her stab wound. “And Neru,” he started as she watched his hand heal her, “let go of me,” he said. She reached up running a hand through his hair briefly playing with a kitty ear his hair naturally made. “I’ll create a border and pin her. Give her everything,” she said. He nodded standing and helped her to her feet before they both faced Mezulla as she picked her umbrella up. “Done having a nap?” she teased. Keisuke looked down at his hands pulling off the bands that held his sleeves in place dropping them to the ground, followed by his battle rod holster and his shirt. He pulled the armbands that contained part of his Nibi seal on them off tossing them down on the ground. He quickly took a swipe from his thumb across his chin taking blood on it and weaved hand signs placing them down on the four corners of his rectangular seal before the center twisting it open some. Mezulla chuckled with excitement as Keisuke’s seal branched out wrapping around his back and chest to his arms a bit. Blue and black flames formed around him as his wounds sizzled and steamed healing rapidly. He looked up at her with hollow white eyes as the mud around him started to freeze over. Neru then took off the best she could disappearing behind a building ducking down watching. She looked down at her bracelet seeing the charms glowing brightly in the dark with the Nibi chakra infused into them.

Mezulla popped her umbrella open spinning it. “Come on kitty cat, show me what you’re capable of now that you aren’t distracted with the rodent,” she said. Neru irked. ‘I’m not a rodent!’ she growled to herself getting ready to deploy her chakra chains when needed. Keisuke snarled before he took off towards Mezulla slamming a punch into her umbrella. “That’s not going to work,” She sang confidently before blinking. “What?” she asked as he stared at her before he tightened his grip causing the punch to shove her back. She gritted her teeth trying to hold her defense up before his fist slid over the umbrella right to her decking her across the area into a street cart. Mezulla stood up out of the cart wreckage glaring before taking off after him. She went to hit him with the umbrella, but he dodged it slamming his arm into her back knocking into the ground leaving a muddy crater under her. She coughed up blood before twitching trying to stand. He turned kicking her in the side flipping her over into the air just for her to fall crashing to the ground away from him. ‘Yes!’ Neru cheered before weaving hand signs having her chakra chains wrap around Mezulla pinning her into the mud. Keisuke walked over to Mezulla pulling her weapon from her. “You’re done here,” He said. She chuckled turning her head looking up at him. “Am I?” she asked before she turned into mud. Keisuke eyed the mud before glancing over at Neru who shook her head, but she too then faded away. ‘Another genjutsu.’ He thought glancing around. Thunder crashed above him gaining his attention before his eyes widened.

Reika gasped sitting up with a jolt panting for air as sweat ran down the side of her face. She looked around noticing her surroundings was still in her bedroom next to Lily. She was pretty sure she had a dream about her brother and him being in danger. She uncovered herself and slid out of bed leaving the room. Lily sat up rubbing an eye confused. “Reika-chan?” she asked before sliding out of bed following her. Reika headed down the stairs to the table with the phone sitting down in the chair next to it. She picked the phone up dialing the number to her twin brother’s home in Suna listening. “Reika-chan?” Lily asked stopping standing next to her. Reika bit her thumbnail listening to the disconnected tone on the line. “I’m worried,” she said hanging the phone up before repeating the call trying to reach Keisuke. “Why?” Lily asked as a door opened upstairs and Kyosuke walked down the stairs before arching a brow looking at his parents. Lily glanced back at him as Reika hung the phone back up. “I had a nightmare that Keisuke got hurt really bad and that Neru was caught up in it too,” Reika said before dialing a different number. She waited a bit before speaking, “Takara? Hey is Kosuke awake?” she asked. Takara glanced over at Kosuke as he was ranting about the awkward sponge bath he got earlier as he whipped his handheld video game out from under his pillow. “Yes, he is,” she said. “Okay, Takara, I want you to ask him if his portion of the Nibi can connect with your Uncle’s in Suna?” Reika asked looking at Lily who crossed her arms under her breasts waiting. “Hey, Ko, Mama wants to know if your Nibi can reach Uncle Kei’s Nibi,” she said. Kosuke looked at her in the middle of cussing his nurses out, “Uh, sure,” he said before going back to his video game getting quiet. “Well?” Reika asked. “I don’t know, but he got quiet,” Takara said. Reika tapped her fingers impatiently on the table listening as Takara just watched her husband sink further into his world. Takara growled and was about to say something when Kosuke looked up setting his game down on the bed and pulled his blanket off him. “Kosuke?” Takara asked. Kosuke threw his feet over the side of the bed wincing but just froze. “…Mama…I think something is wrong,” Takara whispered sensing the temperature drop in the room as things started to freeze over. “Did he say something?” Reika asked standing. “No, but his…behavior…” Takara said just as Kosuke jolted from his bed to the room’s door shoving it open. “Help! My dad’s dying! Send help to Suna now! Someone go help him! Suna was attacked!” he hollered out as nurses and doctors turned looking at him as he stared at them with a horrified expression. Takara slid out of her bed standing next to it. “He said Suna was attacked and Uncle Kei is dying,” Takara said before hearing a dial tone. “Mama?” Kyosuke asked as Reika slammed her fist down on the table fighting off tears. “L-Lily…send word to your father…I need to go to Keisuke,” she said. Lily nodded before looking at Kyosuke. “Will you be alright here till I return?” she asked. Kyosuke nodded heading back upstairs. Reika then got up running up the stairs.

Keisuke coughed up blood glaring at Mezulla as she smiled swinging her umbrella around playfully, her skin glowing with a goldish light almost as if her blood was illuminating. “It’s only fair I show my best too,” Mezulla said. Keisuke growled adjusting his footing to where he stood straight popping his right elbow back into place. “Seven!” Neru hollered out seeing the second charm on her bracelet lose its light. Keisuke turned his head popping his neck before snarling at her charging for her. Mezulla shook her head. “Same mistake,” she said shrugging playfully. Keisuke dodged to the left avoiding a lightning strike swinging his left arm around to scratch at her just to have her disappear in another illusion. Keisuke stopped abruptly frantically looking around for his prey. Neru bit her lower lip worried. Keisuke was growing impatient as he searched for Mezulla. ‘Calm down Keisuke,’ Neru thought. Keisuke snarled again before closing his eyes taking deep breaths as two whisker marks etched crossed his cheeks and a blue flamed chakra tail formed. He focused on his breathing hearing the thunderclap in the sky. ‘The lightning is her attack with the umbrella as the conductor. The mud is an immobilizer. The rain is a distraction to block of hearing and vision. The thunder is a focal point to throw the target off from the lightning.’ Keisuke deducted in his mind. ‘The thunder sounds and then lightning strikes.’ He thought more opening his eyes looking at the mud at his feet. ‘Sand and water make mud. Sand attacks lightning due to the mineral composition making it a second conductor and she uses her weapon to guide the lightning,’ he thought more before clenching his hands into fists before taking a stance and screamed out as it sounded like a roar. Neru ducked behind her building debris that she was out as the shock wave from his roar cracked the surrounding buildings and shook the ground beneath them. Keisuke weaved hand signs before slamming his hand down on the ground. “Subzero Glacier no jutsu!” he cried out causing the mud to start turning gray as it froze quickly stretching out into the streets of the village freezing everything it touched. Neru glanced at her bracelet seeing another charm fade in chakra. Keisuke then weaved a second set of hand signs holding on to one sign. “Ice Litter no jutsu,” He muttered as the raindrops surrounding him froze over. He winced before growling as he forced his Nibi chakra out creating a large dome over the fighting area freezing the rain as it moved. Neru got up from her hiding place moving into his chakra weaving her own hand signs as Mezulla used her umbrella to block the ice drops as she glared coldly at Keisuke. “Six,” Neru said as her chakra chains shot into the ground behind her and around her feet for support. “This is going to hurt Neru,” Keisuke said as his second tail formed, and his complexion started to get lost in the rapidly forming Nibi chakra. “I know, but it has to be done,” She said as her chakra chains shot from the ground wrapping around Mezulla until she couldn’t move. “Bitch!” Mezulla snapped attempting to wiggle free before looking over at Keisuke as his form turned into the Nibi while charging a bijuu ball.

Mezulla snarled as her skin started to glow again but Neru tightened her hold on her causing her to drop the umbrella to the ground. “Hurry Keisuke!” Neru shouted wincing. Matatabi roared as the ball got bigger. Neru then closed her eyes as the monster unleashed the ball towards Mezulla engulfing her into it making her scream out. Neru was yanked back to where her chains were connected into the ground as the force pulled on her chakra chains making her scream out. She cracked an eye open seeing the two charms fade from chakra leaving Keisuke with four lives left. She turned her head growling through her pain as she saw another bijuu ball forming and was launched at the other impacting it, pushing the chained up Mezulla further from the area. Neru cried out as the chains pulled more before the snapped apart and pulled through the ground. She rolled over to her side curling up holding her sides and shook from her instant drop of chakra that was pulled from her. Nibi stalked around the area slowly approaching the targeted spot seeing the remains of Neru’s chakra chains disintegrate leaving Mezulla laying there lifeless. Nibi hopped down into the crater stepping down on her before it swooshed its two tails around and roared out into the night sky as the rain stopped leaving the clouds to part. Matatabi roared out again before bursting into blue and black flames leaving Keisuke standing there looking down at Mezulla. He weaved hand signs before reaching down to her chest placing the Koorimasu forbidden chakra sealing jutsu on her before standing back up. He grabbed her umbrella and climbed his way out of the crater stumbling and tripping his way back over to Neru. He sat down next to her before collapsing back to the ground. She looked at him as he smiled a bit drifting off unconscious. “Good job Keisuke,” She said before falling off unconscious as well.

Shikamaru opened Naruto’s door abruptly panting. “Gaara’s making a statement,” he said. Naruto looked up at him from his desk before nodding standing. He made his way over to the door and down the hall to the meeting room. “Late last night Sunagakure was attacked by a member of the terrorist group Midnight Rebellion. Despite the destruction and damage done to the village, only a few causalities were made including the terrorist, Mezulla. Upon receiving this news early this morning, Kazekage, Gaara-sama will be making a statement shortly on how they handled the situation that occurred,” the reporter said before turning facing the podium set up for the speech. After a minute Gaara walked up silencing the crowd’s chatter of reporters and interviewers. “Thank you all for coming. Even though we were attacked at night, I had already issued an evacuation plan to the whole village days ago in order to prevent many casualties. I knew the damage would be catastrophic due to having Uchiha Keisuke in our defense. I told him to use any means necessary to subdue any threat that came to the village and did just that. With the help of my niece, Neru, and the bijuu Matatabi, the buildings may be in pieces however, we still have villagers to help rebuild. It wasn’t an easy task for them, but they succeeded and are in critical care at the hospital with signs of recovery. So, knowing that this Mezulla worked in the Rebellion, it leaves me no choice to cut ties and the truce with Jibagakure and the Sun Country,” Gaara went on to say. Naruto sat down in a chair as both he and Shikamaru stared in awe at the damage done to the village as the tv showed pictures of the destruction. “I have to go,” Naruto said. “No need,” Sasuke said walking into the room. Naruto turned around looking at him. “But,” he started when Sasuke cut him off, “Reika is on her way now and I will go in your place, Keisuke will need his seal fixed if he had to use the Nibi to defend the village,” He said. Naruto looked down before nodding. “Keep in touch Sasuke. Temari would want to know how Neru is once you arrive,” He said. Sasuke nodded before turning to head out of the room. Naruto then stood up looking at Shikamaru. “Try to get Gaara to call me if possible. I need to know about Neru sooner then what Sasuke can provide,” He said. Shikamaru nodded before heading out of the room. Naruto then looked back at the tv glaring.

Aiden sighed as she laid her head down on her mother’s hospital bed listening to the machines tick and beep. She knew her mother’s chakra was nearly depleted during their battle and her father used up too many Nibi lives at once to force him in an unconscious state. She turned her head looking over at him as he rested calmly. A knock came at the door before Gaara stepped inside. “Morning Aiden,” he said. “Kazekage-sama,” she said sitting up quickly. He held a hand up telling her to relax as Reika stepped in behind him. “Aunt Reika!” Aiden cheered getting up running over to her hugging her. Reika smiled hugging her back before looking over at her brother and sister-in-law. “How are they doing?” she asked. “Mom was awake briefly this morning and Dad still hasn’t woken up,” Aiden said looking at her parents. Reika nodded letting her niece go before moving over sitting on the bed next to Keisuke. “Always getting into trouble,” she said smiling sadly. “Speaking of trouble, how is Kosuke doing?” Gaara asked. Reika turned to look at him. “He’ll live but he has a while to go before he can be released from the hospital. Takara should be getting out in a week or two,” she said. “That’s good news. Neru and Keisuke would be glad to know that once they are awake,” Gaara said. Reika nodded fixing her brother’s blanket some before holding his bandaged hand. “So, is anything new going on in Konoha?” Aiden asked. “Mm, we got a new restaurant and a new store opened up on the west side,” Reika said looking at Aiden as she sat back down in her chair. “And the family?” the redheaded girl asked. “Everyone is doing good. Lord Seventh is working hard and so is Papa. Your Uncle Sesuke and Uncle Ichigo are as well in between the regular active duty and ANBU, Aunt Lily is the same as always. Sora is away on a mission last I heard and Kyosuke is studying to be in the Police Force,” Reika said trying to mention everyone before continuing, “I think the only big news we had is Takara getting married to Kosuke last month,” she said. Aiden bristled scooting closer to her. “What?!” She exclaimed shocked. 

Neru sat up quickly and her head cranked towards her sister-in-law glaring death at her. “What the hell? MARRIED?! THAT LITTLE PUSSY GOT MARRIED WITHOUT ME THERE?!” she snapped before yanking the blankets off her and stood up storming towards the door. “W-Where are you going Mom?” Aiden asked. “To skin a cat!” Neru snapped. “Neru, you should stay in bed,” Gaara said. “No! And Reika! If you are aware then were you there or did they tell you?” Neru growled turning back around with her hand on the door handle. Reika shook her head. “Lily and I didn’t know until after Takara found out she was pregnant,” she said before covering her mouth. Neru shook with rage before the door handle snapped off in her hand. “Preg…nant? Pregnant?! Why didn’t he tell his parents!” she snapped throwing the handle. Reika irked reaching up catching the door handle before it hit her brother. “He didn’t have time. Takara didn’t want the family to know until she told him herself. Lily and I knew only from Lily taking her to the doctor. Once she told Kosuke they were attacked by Liam...” she said. Neru snarled before she leaned back against the door holding her head and feeling lightheaded. “Lie down Neru, you lost a lot of chakra and exerting yourself too much won’t help you,” Gaara said helping her back over to her bed. Neru sighed sitting down before looking at Reika. “So, they eloped?” she asked. Reika nodded. “They were after the same target in Tanzaku when he proposed the idea to her,” she said. Neru shook her head. “He should know better than to drag her into his mess until it was fixed,” she said. “What is done is in the past but due to his consequences he is willing to fix it for him and Takara,” she said. A knock came at the door before a Suna shinobi opened it and popped his head in. “Sorry to interrupt Kazekage-sama but the Sasaukage is here from Konoha,” he said. “Papa?” Reika asked as Gaara blinked. “He must be here for the information about last night’s attack. Reika-san, will you join in on our meeting?” he asked. Reika nodded before standing up. “Get better Kei,” she said before looking at Neru, “you as well,” she continued before waving and headed for the door leaving. Gaara bowed before leaving the room as well pulling the door shut behind him. Both Neru and Aiden stared at the door. “She said he was fixing things for him and Takara…but not their baby,” Aiden said turning looking at her mother as she stared at the floor. “…if she told him the night they were attacked by Liam…and they both were critical at the hospital afterward…she most likely lost it,” she said before looking up at her daughter as tears welled up in her eyes. “Pinkie, baby, don’t cry. Knowing Takara, she hasn’t told him yet,” Neru said. Aiden got up crawling up next to her mother and leaned against her crying anyways. Neru smirked wrapping an arm around her hugging her in close looking over at Keisuke. ‘Wake up soon Kei’ she thought.

The doctor lowered the x-ray sheet looking at Takara. “Everything is looking good, your arm will have to remain in a cast for at least another two months but other than that,” he said looking at her with a smile, “You’re free to go home,” he continued. Takara blinked and smiled. “Thank you, doctor,” she said before looking over at Kosuke as he rested, “What about Kosuke?” she asked. The doctor leaned over on to the rolling cart picking up Kosuke’s file looking at it. “He seems to be recovering nicely as well however the amount of damage his body took on, even with the help of his Bijuu, his heart is starting to show signs of stress and his heartbeat has risen to a concerned level that we can’t seem to lower,” the doctor said flipping through the pages. Takara looked at him. “Which means…you’ve requested for Sora to come to look at it since he created the sealed drum for it?” she asked. “Unfortunately, I had no other option for we don’t know the fuinjutsu to open the drum itself. Kosuke said only Sora knew it,” he explained. Takara sighed. “Yeah…again thank you,” she said. He nodded getting up gathering up all the paperwork tucking it under his arm. “Your welcome and I better not see you back in here in a month with another broken or shredded body part,” he warned. She laughed. “I’ll do my best to behave,” she said. “Good, I’ll go call your parents to inform them you have been released to go home and to come help get you discharged,” he said. Takara nodded laying back looking over at Kosuke again. He was breathing quickly, and his heart rate was running between a hundred-twenty and hundred-thirty. She sighed getting up going over and moved his hospital shirt some exposing the drum in his chest. If it was one thing Kosuke hated in the world, it was Sora, and if he was called back to the village to inspect Kosuke’s heart. No one was safe from the hell Kosuke would cause to make sure Sora suffered much as he has. “I’m sorry Kosuke,” she whispered.

“Keisuke still hasn’t woken up?” Naruto asked as he walked with Sasuke down the street. “No, Matatabi says his mental state is still unstable and she can’t even get him to wake up, all she can do for now is to ensure he is healed and getting plenty of rest,” Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him as they turned a corner. “So, he is in a coma of his own and not influenced by any outside means. I’m sure Neru and Aiden are frazzled by him not waking up,” The Hokage said. Sasuke shrugged. “Neru did seem a little put off by the news but she is trying to stay focused on the rebuilding of the village,” Sasuke said. Naruto sighed as they approached the weapon shop, he opened the door allowing his friend to go in first before following. Tenten looked up from where she put out an inventory of a new shuriken display. “Well, well, well. Both of Konoha’s Kage blessing me with their presence. This looks like it is important,” she teased. “It is,” Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled. “Tenten, we want the new information you found out from the weapon that was in Suna and the others we presented to you,” Naruto said. Tenten nodded motioning them to follow her. “I was able to deduce how they all are used in combat except for Kosuke’s, we don’t have any data on it from actual use,” she said. “So, it needs to be tested in battle?” Naruto asked. “I would attempt it but Kosuke said they both are to be used simultaneously,” Sasuke said as they walked into the back room. “Not only that, the weapons bring out their full potential only when the chosen user is wielding it. Meaning, only Kosuke can use the weapons to a proper example,” Tenten said stopping at the table that had all the weapons on it. “Kosuke isn’t capable due to being confined to the hospital. His wounds are healing properly but his heart is acting up and until Sora can look at the drum and his heart itself, he is bedridden,” Naruto explained. Sasuke glanced at him before looking at Tenten. “Can someone with similar blood wield it despite not being chosen directly to them?” he asked. Tenten crossed her arms thinking. “I would say so; it wouldn’t be a perfect example but who would be close enough to use the weapons? His parents couldn’t do it let alone another family member,” she said. “There is someone,” Sasuke said turning heading for the door, “Have them brought to training ground nineteen,” he said leaving. Naruto arched a brow before looking at Tenten. “Nineteen is so far out, we better get going,” he said. She nodded picking the weapons up.

“You want me to do what with what? I thought this was a training exercise to ease me back into missions considering I just got out of the hospital a few days ago,” Takara said glaring at her grandfathers and Tenten. Naruto sweat dropped nervously. “We just want to see how the weapons fair with someone with a close blood type to Kosuke’s,” he said. “Yours is the closes due to your genetic markup,” Sasuke said. Takara rolled her eyes. “I can’t use my left hand since it’s in a cast. Doctor’s orders,” she said. Naruto walked over taking her casted arm into his hands before applying Kurama’s chakra to it. Takara winced before she held her arm up as he broke the cast off. “Should be fine now,” he said. Takara glared at him. “If my parents find out about this, you all will be in trouble,” she said looking at him then at the others as Tenten laughed and Sasuke looked away. “It’ll be alright, all you have to do is some training with the Tooth and Nail Kami no Buki so we can see them in action,” Naruto said. “I’m not completely on board with this idea but fine. If it helps,” she grumbled. “Excellent! Let’s begin!” Naruto cheered as Tenten held the weapons up. Takara walked over taking the spear looking at it. “The Nail has a piston system inside it. Select a target and with a click of this button here,” Tenten said pointing to a button on the handle, “will cause the prong tips to pierce its target. Once the piston system kicks in it will draw you close to your opponent and that is where the Tooth comes in,” she explained. Takara took the sword in her other hand struggling at the weight of both weapons. This is insane. Kosuke feared these weapons and here she was about to practice with them. She turned around facing a target several yards away and took a deep breath aiming the Nail the best she could before hitting the button. The prongs shot out quickly zipping through the air hitting the target. She smirked in victory before screaming a little as the piston went off yanking her towards the target. She tried to slow her movement down but didn’t get it in time as she lost her balance and slammed into the target knocking it over. “Takara!” Naruto hollered running towards her. She sat up wincing looking at the sword as it stuck in the dirt almost putting off a sound like it was laughing at her. “Are you alright?” Naruto asked kneeling down to her. Takara shook as she looked at him. “I…I can’t do both at the same time…not yet,” she said. “We can’t study them without it being done at the same time,” he said. “And I said I can’t do it just yet!” she snapped standing up. “I need to get my strength up! They’re heavy and awkward, unpredictable, not too mention dangerous! Kosuke didn’t use them for a reason and I’m not quite sure I’m ready to find out firsthand without practicing with them one on one,” she argued. Sasuke walked over placing his hand on his granddaughter’s shoulder. “Very well. You have until the next member of the Circle shows up to practice, when that happens, times up,” he said as Naruto stood up. “Sasuke!” Naruto growled. “Naruto, what choice do we have? I’ll monitor the training of the weapons in the meantime,” he said. Naruto eyed him before sighing. “Alright. Just keep us informed on what you find out,” Naruto said waving for Tenten to follow him. Sasuke shook his head before looking at Takara. “I can train you, but I think these weapons calls for a more suitable shinobi,” he said. Takara gave him a funny look.

Moriko opened the apartment door blinking at Takara as she was knocking at the door. “Afternoon, Takara. Can I help you with something?” Moriko asked. “Uh yeah. Is my Uncle home?” Takara asked just to jump hearing the loud, “Fuck! Damn vegetables!” Come from the kitchen as her Uncle was preparing dinner. “That answers my question. May I come in?” Takara asked. Moriko smiled before stepping aside. “Absolutely, Sesuke, you have a visitor,” she said closing the door behind Takara after she walked in. Sesuke blinked before looking out of the kitchen just to glare. “You’re not supposed to be here,” he said drying his hands off and walked into the living room. “I need your help,” Takara said. “I refuse. The last time I was helping you, I ended up in jail for a month and your mothers about had my head hung from the stone faces,” he said crossing his arms. “Sesuke,” Moriko warned giving him a look. He glanced at her before sighing. “What is it?” he asked a bit nicer. Takara smirked. “Grandpapa is having me train with Kosuke’s Rebellion weapons, but he can’t help me with one arm,” she said. “I refuse,” he said bluntly again. “Sesuke!” Moriko snapped. “I won’t tell Mom or Mama,” Takara said. Sesuke eyed her before looking at Moriko who encouraged him on with hand gestures. “What do I get out of it?” he asked. “Grandpapa said you get to play with powerful weapons,” she said. Sesuke twitched giving her a weird look. “You can’t past that up,” Moriko teased walking by him snatching the hand towel from him going into the kitchen. “P-Powerful weapons?” he asked. Takara nodded. Sesuke’s insides itched at that phrase as a wicked smirked formed and he chuckled. “We begin at five in the morning. Come prepared for hell,” he said. Takara nodded bowing some. “Thank you,” she said heading for the door and left. Sesuke turned around and stopped in the kitchen archway looking at Moriko. She looked up sensing his staring and turned facing him. “I knew those words would turn you on,” she said. “You know me so well,” he said moving over to her. “So much you got that look in your eye like you need to call Ichigo,” she teased. He reached out pulling her in close leaning down to her face. “Why call him when I have you now?” he asked kissing her. She smiled kissing him back as he reached down lifting her up on him and moved over sitting her on the counter. “He won’t be happy,” she sang. “He’s married,” he said kissing her again.


	3. Party Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takara starts her training with her Uncle Sesuke when things unravel around her family. Kosuke hangs out with his childhood friends for a night of fun.

“We’ve been at this for two weeks! Pull yourself together and do it again! Kosuke can probably use these blindfolded and he has never used them! So get focused!” Sesuke snapped over the rain as Takara pulled herself out of the mud holding her left arm wincing. She glared at her uncle as she limped over to the tree pulling the Nail out of it nearly losing her balance at it. “These things chose Kosuke! Of course he can use them!” She snapped back as she approached him. “It doesn’t matter now Takara. The Hokage and Father want to know the secrets to these weapons and right now you are the only one capable of using them since your blood is almost identical to your cousin’s,” he said. Takara glared turning facing the targeted tree. “There still is something missing, it’s a weapon. By now, you would think that I could get the trajectory right on the landing,” she said. “We need to figure what that is before we start working on the sword,” he said. She nodded before taking a deep breath and held the spear out. She hit the button on it shooting the tip off towards the target only to have it curve down sticking in the mud. She growled before screaming as it yanked her off her feet. She let go of the spear handle getting it stuck in the mud as she rolled slamming into the target. Sesuke sighed walking towards her just to jump as the target snapped into two and collapse on her causing her to shriek out in pain. “And…that’s a visit to the hospital I didn’t need today,” He muttered picking the spear handle up dragging it across the ground as it snapped back together with the tips.

Kosuke slid his feet over the edge of his bed peering out the window of his hospital room door. His doctor and nurse just checked on him, so he was in the clear for a good hour and a half. He sighed digging under his mattress pulling out a medicine bottle. “Need to stock up on some more,” he said shaking the bottle around before opening it up. He tapped a few out into his palm before chucking them into his mouth swallowing them. He closed the bottle up putting it back down in its hiding place before swinging his feet back up on the bed and leaned back getting comfortable. He sighed closing his eyes relaxing. After a little bit, he smirked feeling his muscles relaxing and his eyes getting heavy feeling the dizziness the pills caused. He opened his eyes turning his head to his heart machine as it started to beat faster as his heart rate went up just to close his eyes again as the room spun with such little movement. The pain in his chest faded as his whole body went numb and a slight ringing echoed in his ears. Twenty minutes into his high his hospital door shoved open and Sora walked in going over picking up his cousin’s charts from the bin at the end of the bed. Sora read over the forms with a questionable look on his face before he blinked looking up at Kosuke’s heart monitor as it rose up over a hundred and twenty beats. Sora put the charts back going over looking at the machine then moving opening up Kosuke’s hospital shirt looking at the drum in his chest. “They said your heart rate was normal this morning,” he mumbled poking around on Kosuke’s chest just to get his cousin’s hand wrapped around his wrist and Kosuke glaring sharingans at him. “What the hell are you doing?” Kosuke snarled. “I’m examining your heart,” Sora said. “Uh, no. I want a new doctor…medic…someone other then you looking at it,” he said letting him go relaxing again. Sora gave him a puzzling expression. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked. Kosuke nodded snuggling more into his pillow. Sora looked back at the machines and then back at his cousin. He went to say something when he noticed the bent and cracked wedding band on Kosuke’s left wrist. “You still wearing that thing?” he asked reaching over pulling on it with a finger. “It matches my wife’s,” Kosuke muttered doing his best to focus on his high and ignore his weasel family member. “Your wife’s? You and Takara never got married Pussy,” Sora said. Kosuke numbly nodded. “Almost…two months…ago…Tanzaku,” he said. Sora arched a brow before laughing. “If I knew it took a whore village to tie the knot with her, I would’ve done it sooner and before all this drama you are stirring across the countries. Hell, I didn’t think she was that kind of girl to stoop down to elope though with the likes of you…since she doesn’t truly love you,” Sora said making Kosuke’s eyes shoot open.

“There you go. A few stitches later and one sprained elbow,” The doctor said adjusting the sling Takara’s arm was in. “Haha yeah, my parents aren’t going to like this,” she said. “Well, just take it easy and tell your Sensei the same thing. You shouldn’t push yourself so hard,” the doctor said. Takara nodded. “I’ll pass the information on to him later,” she said before both ladies looked up as the building shook causing the lights to flicker and dust particles to fall from the ceiling. “What on Earth?” the doctor asked rolling her chair over to the phone in the room dialing a number. Takara stood up dusting herself off with her good hand before grabbing her things, sliding the nail on over her head. The doctor gasped before looking at Takara. “It’s your cousins on the third floor. Something about one rampaging after the other,” She said panicked. Takara quickly turned opening the door and ran out of the room heading for the stairs. She shoved open the stairwell door and ran up the flights to the third floor pushing the door open. She swatted dust out of her way as she started to cough, inhaling the particles in. Her sharingans formed as she moved her way down the hallway helping people to their feet. “What happened?” she asked the doctor she helped. “N-Not sure. It was so sudden, Nara Sora coming through the wall and then Uchiha Kosuke after him with a blue form much like your grandfather’s,” he said holding a cut on his forehead. “Thank you,” she said before moving down the hallway as more walls crumbled and the floor shook. “Kosuke! Sora!” she hollered avoiding cables and turned over medical carts. She then jumped as Sora went flying past her into a wall just to disperse as a clone. She sighed turning the corner seeing the two choking each other, doing their best to shove each other into the walls on both sides of the hallway. “Stop it you two!” she snapped storming over to them trying to break them apart. Kosuke snarled before seeing the Nail on her back. “What are you doing with that?” he asked just to get kicked in the gut by Sora sending him down the hallway on his back. Sora huffed fixing his jonin vest. “Stray,” he growled. “What is going on Sora?” Takara asked. “Ask the dipshit,” Sora spat as Kosuke slowly stood up glaring at them. “Did you say something to him?” she asked. “No more then usual,” he teased. Kosuke charged after him and dunked down under Sora’s fist, spinning around punching his Uzumaki cousin in the cheek sending him through the hospital wall and across the room cratering the wall on the other side. “Kosuke, enough!” Takara growled. Kosuke whipped around pulling his weapon off her back out of its harness. “Oh no!” Takara snapped grabbing it before he glared coldly at her. “Get in my way any further and I won’t hesitate to kill you,” he snarled as his skin started glowing with a goldish light illuminating yanking his weapon back.

She stared at him stunned as he turned around and got decked in the face by Sora who sent him flying through several hospital walls and out of the building towards the ground. “Go get Jiji,” Sora said quickly to her before he took off after his other cousin. Takara blinked before growling stomping after them. Sora jumped out of the outer wall of the hospital just as Kosuke swung his spear around shooting the tip out catching Sora in the leg, “What the-” Sora started before Kosuke yanked his weapon back causing the piston to go off and Sora pulled towards him. Sora irked trying to loosen the weapon from his leg as Kosuke formed a Rasengan. Takara leaned out of the hole in the side of the building just to see the explosion as the two flew away from the building and collided with the ground rolling. Sora winced making it to his feet as his wounds quickly healed. “Thank you, Kurama,” he said. Kosuke stood to his feet as his wounds healed as well, he twirled his weapon around in his hand before he readied it aiming it at his cousin. “You know I was only teasing you about Takara,” Sora said. “We’re adults, weasel, teasing is for kids,” Kosuke snarled before swinging his weapon shooting the tip towards Sora who dodged summoning clones. The copies charged at Kosuke forming Rasengans as Kosuke’s weapon connected back together. “You forget I know which one of you is the real one? I see the fear in my opponents,” Kosuke said before spinning swinging his sword creating a blast of air that targeted the clones wiping them out. Sora eyed his cousin as Takara dropped down next to him. Sora blinked looking at her. “You were supposed to go get Jiji,” he said. “I’m sure he already is aware of you two since you guys are flashing your bijuu chakra like it is the hottest thing in the village,” she teased. “Haha,” he laughed just to quickly pick her up and jump away from where they were as Kosuke sent a frosty blast of air at them. “I don’t need to be carried,” Takara snarled. “I know but right now we’re both his targets,” Sora said as he landed lowering her down to her feet. “Well whatever you teased him about it sure pissed the pussy off in him and not in a good way,” she snarled. “Well I have a sedative,” he teased pulling out one of his special kunai tossing it over and past Kosuke before flickering away. Takara huffed before glaring at her husband, “Kosuke! Knock it off before you hurt yourself!” she yelled gaining his attention. It was still concerning her that his skin was glowing like it was. ‘Is it because of his weapon?’ she thought just as Sora slammed a Rasengan of his own into the back of Kosuke knocking him to the ground. Kosuke rolled over swinging the Nail at him just to have Sora leaned back pulling out a large needle flicking the cap off it. Takara pulled out her own kunai running towards them throwing her weapon having it clang against Kosuke’s catching him off guard dropping the spear. Sora went to stab his cousin with the sedative when Kosuke growled moving his legs trapping one of Sora’s knocking him to the ground before quickly moved to deck the Nara in the face. Sora growled swinging the needle forward just to have Kosuke slam his hand down on his arm pinning it. “I dare you,” Kosuke snarled as the surrounding area went black as he caught Sora in his genjutsu. Kurama roared out in defense as Matatabi replied the same way. Takara snatched the needle from Sora going to use it on Kosuke when his free hand reached out grabbing her wrist twisting it. She winced letting the needle go before he yanked on her tossing her to the ground making her land on her bad elbow. She curled up some before making it to her feet as he glanced between the two glaring.

Sora then flickered away appearing away from them as he picked his kunai up. Kosuke stood up getting ready to weave signs for a jutsu when Takara darted forward grabbing the Nail and swung it around hitting Kosuke in the back knocking him off balance. He hissed turning glaring and lunging at her swinging a fist just to have it caught and he tossed away into a fence by Naruto. “I’m not happy with the damage done here,” Naruto said as Sora slumped a bit putting his kunai away. “My apologies Jiji,” Sora said approaching the Hokage. “You can inform me on everything later, we need to make sure no one else was hurt badly,” Naruto said eyeing him. Sora nodded, “I’ll head in there first,” he said moving around him. Kosuke stood up and ran towards them before he slowed down grasping at his chest. Naruto blinked before catching Sora by the shoulder, “hold on,” he said as Sora looked over. Takara ran over catching Kosuke as he collapsed to his knees. “He needs to examine your heart,” she said quietly. Kosuke shook his head shoving her away as he stood taking a step just to collapse to his knees again screaming in pain. “He has to Kosuke, he was the one who made the drum and fixed your heart,” she said holding his hand that gripped his shirt at his chest. He gritted his teeth wincing through the pain before he gasped for air struggling to breathe. “Please Kosuke, knock it off until you’re better?” she asked. He shook his head again trying to stand, he made it to his feet before that was it; the world spun making him dizzy before he collapsed down fainting. “Kosuke!” Takara yelled rolling him over. Sora ran over sliding in next to him and laid his head down on his cousin’s chest listening. “Jiji! I need a medical team; his heart is giving out!” Sora hollered out making Naruto run towards the entrance of the hospital. “He’s running low on lives as is,” Takara said as Sora started to pump around the drum in Kosuke’s chest trying to keep the blood flowing to it. “He’s still alive for now but if I don’t get him into surgery now to see what is causing his heart problems then he will surely die and I can’t bring him back,” he said looking at her. Takara nodded, “Uncle Keisuke is in a recovery coma from the Nibi back in Suna as well,” she said. “Perfect,” Sora said with sarcasm. “I know right isn’t the time either but…could his medicine have something to do with his heart?” she asked. Sora stared at her before looking back down at his hands. “His Nitroglycerin pills?” he asked. “Yeah,” she said. “If he is taking the right dosage then no, if anything it should be preventing pain,” he said. “…I’ve seen him take them at random times, usually when he’s stressed or he’s avoiding a conversation,” she said. Sora pumped harder sensing the medical team approaching them. “I’ll look into it, you, however, need to go back in there and make sure you didn’t get hurt further,” he said. She rolled her eyes nodding, “Thank you Sora,” she said before moving out of the way to allow the medics to work.

Takara sighed opening the front door to her home stepping inside. She closed the door slipping her shoes off before walking in. “That you Takara?” Lily asked from the living room. “Mhm,” Takara mumbled making a b-line trip to the stairs. Lily glanced over at her just to stand to her feet. “What happened to your arm?” she asked. “I sprained my elbow training this morning,” Takara said making her way up the stairs. “Training? With who? You keep sneaking out so early in the morning before breakfast that we hadn’t had much time to talk,” Lily said walking over to the stairs. “Not important,” Takara said heading for the bathroom. “Takara,” she called not letting the conversation go. “Wait, were you at the hospital when it was blown up?” she asked. “It wasn’t blown up, Kosuke and Sora got into a fight but it’s fine now,” Takara said going into the bathroom closing the door and locked it. Lily stopped outside of the door. “Sora is back?” her mother asked. “Uh huh,” Takara said pulling her arm from the sling laying it down on the sink. “I guess once Mom finds out she’ll want to do a family dinner,” she said. “Just what I want, dinner with this crazy family,” Takara muttered. “We’re not all crazy,” Lily said. “Can you leave me alone? I want to get cleaned up and rest,” Takara said. “Not until you tell me who you’re training with,” Lily said crossing her arms. Takara rolled her eyes. “Uncle Sesuke and Grandpapa,” she said. Lily blinked. “Ses…uke?” she asked before everything in her mind went blank. “Yes, Uncle Sesuke,” Takara said before the bathroom door snapped from the frame and her mother stood there glaring red Kyuubi eyes at her. “I refuse to let you go near him ever again!” she yelled. “What? Why? He’s just training me; wait is this over the fact he killed Kosuke that time before since we were dating?” Takara asked glaring back at Lily. “Reika and I have worked so hard to keep you from having any interaction with that bastard! And you think you can just train with him with supervision? He’ll hurt you; no, he’ll kill you!” Lily growled. “No he can’t, I mean he did Kosuke, but Grandpa just said he was messed up in the head like you,” Takara said crossing her arms. Lily snarled as her chakra started to form around her. Takara rolled her eyes, “I don’t get what the problem is?” She asked trying to move past her mother only to get shoved back into the bathroom as Lily snarled. “Why are you being a bitch?!” Takara snapped. Lily blinked as her daughter’s words stabbed through her only in the sound of Sesuke’s voice. “You’re so useless when it comes to explaining things,” Takara growled shoving past her heading for her room. Once again, her words stabbed through Lily to where she held her face trembling. “I’m…not useless…I…don’t…know…” Lily mumbled as her anger subsided and she started to breathe heavy.

Takara stormed into her room slamming the door shut. “I swear I can’t even get cleaned up without her jumping my case. Now she’ll throw a fit, pull the mental card, Mama will have to come home early from work and then they both will be pissed at me,” she snarled going to her closet digging around in it. Lily blinked out of her panic attack looking around before turning and stormed down the hallway to her daughter’s room pounding on the door. “What now?!” Takara snapped pulling an outfit out of her closet looking at it. “I’m not done talking with you!” Lily snarled. “You aren’t talking, you’re yelling,” Takara said putting the outfit back into the closet. “I know from personal experience the capabilities Sesuke can do to someone, he will warp and corrupt your mind,” Lily said. Takara just hummed a bit studying her closet again. Lily growled before trying the door handle finding it locked. She then started to slam against the door before it snapped open and she stumbled in almost hitting the floor. “What the hell mom!” Takara snapped looking at her. Lily smirked not falling over before straightening up glaring at her daughter again. “Uncle Sasuke is the same way, he tortured your Mama and Uncle Keisuke for years after Auntie Erika died. They both are just using you to gain what they want,” Lily said. Takara looked at her and crossed her arms giving her a sarcastic expression not buying this calm behavior from her mother. “Did you forget to take your medication again?” she asked. Lily’s vision blurred and her mind changed the room into the day Sesuke had kidnapped her and held her prisoner, the way her daughter was standing was the same way Sesuke always stood when someone was talking bullshit to him. “What are you doing in my house?” Lily asked. Takara gave her mother a stupid look. “Mom?” she asked. “What are you doing in my house?!” Lily snapped thinking Sesuke was standing before her. “Okay that’s it, I’m calling Mama, you’ve lost it,” Takara said heading for the door past her. “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!” Lily screamed chasing after her daughter just to pounce on her back. “Get off!” Takara screamed trying to shove her mother off her before she turned slamming her into the wall. Lily gasped a bit before she wrapped her legs around Takara and tightened her arms around her neck. “You think you can just show up at my house unwanted?! You’re not taking me again!” Lily yelled. Takara turned just to trip on the hall rug and with the extra weight on her caused her to lose her balance down the stairs.

The two girls got tangled up before they both impacted at the bottom of the stairs with a heavy thud. Lily shook her head not sure of what was going on as she turned seeing Takara wincing and now holding her forehead bleeding. “Ta…kara? What…What happened?” Lily asked sitting up wincing seeing her now swollen and lightly bruised knee and ankle on her left leg. She scooted over to her daughter nudging her. “Takara? Are you alright?” she asked trying to make sense of what was going on. Takara’s eyes shot awake and she swatted her mother’s hand from her. “Get away from me, you’re a crazy bitch! Have you lost your mind!” she snapped trying to get up but laid back down holding her sprained elbow. Lily started to hyperventilate as tears formed in her eyes. “I don’t see how Mama can handle your episodes all the time let alone how she can stand you. I think you’re more of a lost cause project than a partner,” Takara muttered before she felt a heaviness in the room. She slowly turned her head seeing the third tail quickly forming in the chakra cloak surrounding Lily. “R-Reika-chan l-l-loves me. She tells me so every night a-and and every morning. She w-works hard for me a-and for you and…and K-Kyo...Kyosuke…” Lily sobbed while her whiskers darkened and claws formed on her nails, her hair frizzed some before her eyes darkened to deep orange. “It’s you. Y-You are the p-pp-project…I didn’t w-want you…I wanted you to die…but Reika…chan…wanted us t-to be a family…” Lily continued as a fourth tail started. Takara stared frozen in place, she cautiously looked over at the side table that had the house phone on it. She looked back at her mother before quickly acting.

Reika muttered incoherently shuffling through case files before her desk phone rang. She cursed slamming her pen down and picked her phone up. “Konoha Military Police Force, Uchiha Reika speaking,” she said. “Mama-” Takara said quickly before the line was cut off. Reika blinked looking at the phone before a fellow officer hollered out over the station’s ruckus. “We have a large chakra signature in the South Sector!” he hollered out. Reika looked up at the map at the red blinking light. She looked back at the phone then the map seeing the light was in her neighborhood. She slammed her phone down and got up going over to the map before the whole building shook like an earthquake. The station then quickly fell quiet as whispers of what was going on leveled the place. Reika looked back up at the light before a phone rang and an officer answered it. The village alarms started to go off as the officer on the phone shook with terror. “Ky…uubi…KYUUBI IN THE SOUTH SECTOR!” he hollered out before higher ranked officers started assigning orders out to individuals. Reika started to panic, questioning everything going on with Lily. They had her seal checked last month after finding out about Takara eloping, her medications were current, and she made sure she took them this morning before she left. She made sure anything that would bring up triggers were avoided and even Kurama was helping keep her wife stable on the inside. “What went wrong?” she asked before a captain placed his hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. “You need to go, if it is your wife, she’ll listen to you,” he said. Reika stared at him as his words were slurred together and her surroundings were blurring. She nodded slightly before she just took off shoving through fellow officers and weaving through others. She slammed into the station door breaking out into a dash down the street as people stampeded their way to shelter.

Kosuke cracked his eyes open glancing around through the blurriness before turning his head seeing Sora sitting there watching him. He bristled scooting away just to stop trying to lift his arms only to see them shackled to the bed. “What the fuck?” he asked. “Jiji’s orders, there’s an ANBU outside too just in case you break those and decide to kill me again,” Sora said. Kosuke looked at him funny before he winced relaxing. “My chest hurts,” he said. “Good, it should. With your little tantrum earlier, it damaged your heart and the drum. I had to put a new one in and do some surgery on the organ,” Sora said. Kosuke still looked at him weirdly. “And I have a feeling that isn’t all of it,” he said. Sora shook his head. “I’ve lowered your nitroglycerin dosage, and you will be monitored when taking it. I will call Takara tomorrow to inform her of everything and she’ll oversee your medication once you are released,” Sora said. Kosuke rolled his eyes, “Perfect,” he muttered. “Shut up pussy, you had three times the recommended dosage in your system, that is lethal,” Sora growled. “I would’ve been fine,” Kosuke said wincing again. “No, you wouldn’t. Your heart was giving out from beating too fast. Were you high when I came in?” Sora asked. Kosuke just closed his eyes turning his head away from him. “Damn it Kosuke! I found the bottle you were keeping in your bed, my weasel sniffed it out,” Sora said. “Your weasel was snooping in business it didn’t belong in,” Kosuke said. “Takara told me about your addiction, how you use the pills when you are stressed or avoiding something,” Sora said. “Which isn’t very often, both of you are exaggerating on exactly what I do with the medication you originally assigned to me,” Kosuke said looking at his cousin. “Either way, I’m going to enter you into the rehab program Konoha has to addictions like this, I expect you to attend,” Sora said getting up. “Rehab? Have you lost your weasel brains to that fox now?” Kosuke asked after groaning. “Perhaps, but I will also give the information to Takara when I talk to her tomorrow,” Sora said heading for the door. “I refuse rehab!” Kosuke hollered as Sora opened the door and left. Kosuke glared at the door before snarling slamming his head back into his pillow and looking at the ceiling. “Fuck!” he snapped yanking on his restraints just as the alarms went off. Kosuke blinked listening as the traffic in the hallway picked up and the staff was creating commotions. He pulled at the restraints more before snarling, he gritted his teeth pulling his arms up as his Nibi chakra surrounded him briefly long enough for him to snap the restraints. He heaved for air relaxing temporarily before getting up, he pulled all the cables from him as he limped his way over to the window looking out seeing the Kyuubi in the distance sending things flying with swats of his paws or with his tails.

Naruto jumped his way across rooftops towards the rampaging Kurama. “I got word from the Police Force, they are in charge of evacuating the villagers, Sai is having ANBU stationed at the village wall so that it doesn’t get out or word makes a way that we were attacked,” Shikamaru said next to him. “Any word from Reika or Sasuke?” Naruto asked looking at him. “The officer that called in said that Reika went to help with the outbreak. Sasuke hadn’t been in all day,” Shikamaru said. Naruto glanced at him, “And Sesuke?” he asked. Shikamaru shook his head, “I’m unsure of him,” he said. Naruto nodded starting to get a sense of what was happening. “Shikamaru, have a unit in the Police force and out of ANBU search for Sasuke and his son, inform me on when they’re found,” he said. Shikamaru nodded before stopping and turned taking off in a different direction. Naruto then focused on Kurama, arriving at the location of the rampaging fox he landed on a tall building a holding a hand out to towards the bijuu. “KURAMA!” he hollered gaining the beast’s attention. “Why so angry? What has you and Lily in knots?” Naruto asked. Kurama just snarled with a growl as shinobi used wire to force the monster towards the ground to contain him. “Kurama, please,” Naruto said. Kurama turned to snap at some of the shinobi who was binding his tails down. “ENOUGH! Hold your restraints!” he ordered at those trying to contain the beast, “Kurama! Again! What has you angry?!” Naruto asked again before he entered the tailed beast psyche plane. Lily sat curled up next to her Kurama crying and rocking back and forth mumbling things as Naruto walked over to her sitting down. “Lily?” he asked quietly. She gasped looking up before plowing into him knocking him over some. “Daddy! H-he was after me again! A-And Takara! He's going to hurt her!” she sobbed. Naruto blinked patting her back. “What happened?” he asked. “Uchiha Sesuke is training Takara, Sasuke is overseeing the project,” Lily’s Kurama grumbled nudging his tail up against Naruto sitting them back up. Naruto looked at him puzzled but sternly. “I didn’t authorize this, yes I wanted her to train on Kosuke’s strange weapons, but I never planned on involving Sesuke,” Naruto said hugging Lily tightly. “Lily confronted her daughter on this, and it escalated, her anger and fear took overwhelmed my own chakra, there was no stopping it,” her Kurama said. Naruto nodded. “Where is Takara now?” he asked. “S-She w-was in the house w-when he was there,” Lily cried clinging to her father. Naruto looked at her surprised before up at her Kurama. “Was he really there?” he asked. Her Kurama shook his head, “Her mental state has diminished greatly today, her own mind was playing tricks and her daughter was victim,” he said. Naruto nodded, “Thank you Kurama, you can relax now and Lily,” he said making her look up at him, “I’ll take care of everything, you need to calm down and not worry anymore,” he said smiling. She sniffed wiping tears from her face nodding.

Naruto then lowered his hand returning to reality looking down at the shinobi as Kurama dispersed leaving a passed-out Lily on the ground. “My granddaughter is in their home’s rubble, find her quickly! She may be hurt!” he ordered before hopping down to his daughter picking her up. The shinobi nodded picking up their ninja wire before they scattered to check the destruction for survivors. Reika stared at the remains of their home, flashbacks of when they were kids and Keisuke lost control after they discovered their mother dead flooded her memory. She trembled breathing heavy remembering every emotion she experienced that night and the events that followed soon after it. Tears leaked from her eyes as she did her best to ignore the memory as several jonin ran down the street. “Lady Reika! Your daughter is in the rubble!” one hollered. She looked up at them puzzled before her sharingans read what he was saying. Every ounce of panic and fear left her soul as she quickly climbed in the mess frantically looking around. “Takara!” she yelled. One of the shinobis activated his byakugan looking around. “Takara!” Reika cried again trying to move parts of a wall and boards. “There! Over there!” the byakugan user yelled pointing. Reika looked at him before where he was pointing and quickly stumbled over debris to the location as the other jonins hopped up next to her quickly helping move things. After several minutes they moved part of wall plaster to expose the unconscious Uchiha. “Takara!” Reika cried sliding in down in the small area looking under everything to see if her legs were clear. She pulled a flashlight out looking under the house parts before motioning for someone to help her. One of the men climbed down next to her as a few others tied ninja wire to the debris and started pulling to make extraction easy. A minute of adjusting and finding a good grip, they pulled Takara from the destruction and one of the shinobis carried her in his arms. “Take her to the hospital and I’ll report to the Hokage,” Reika said. The shinobis nodded before one spoke, “Was there anyone else in the home?” he asked. She shook her head, “My son is away on a mission,” she said. “Very well, take her to the hospital as she said and the rest will check the other homes in this area for others,” he said. They all nodded before they scattered.

Naruto opened his office door and eyed the two gentlemen standing at his desk as they stopped their conversation to look at him. “Shikamaru, I want an update report in ten minutes, I will have to make an announcement of the situation to the village shortly before they start creating lies to spread,” Naruto said making his way over to his desk. “I’ll pull from every organization what they can provide as information,” Shikamaru said before giving Sasuke a look and headed out of the room closing the door behind him. “Shikamaru says I missed the event of the evening,” the Uchiha said. “Shut it Sasuke, you told me you would supervise the training, nothing about involving Sesuke in this mess,” Naruto snarled glaring red eyes at his friend. “The weapons require two hands and I only have one besides involving Sesuke will help his village standing more as he provides me the information they discover,” Sasuke said. Naruto slammed a fist down on his desk out of rage. “Damn it, Sasuke! Sesuke by law isn’t supposed to be around Takara, not just for his past actions but for the ones he might do in the future. Because of this stunt you pulled behind my back in secret, Lily found out and it sent her into trauma remission. She took it out on Takara and even thought her very daughter was your son! Her anger took over her portion setting her up for losing control. Takara is again back in the hospital, Lily has been sent there, and from what I hear Reika is blaming herself for this chaotic mess. Allowing Takara to be trained by Sesuke is just playing into his hand that he wanted from the start when he found out Lily was pregnant,” Naruto argued. Sasuke rested his hand on his hip leaning into it with a sigh. “I understand the concern and I am aware of the consequences this was going to create. Our daughters weren’t supposed to know Sesuke’s role in the training, but it is what it is now. It’s Lily’s fault that she couldn’t bear the information-” he started before Naruto cut him off. “Don’t you fucking dare blame my daughter on this!” he snapped as his chakra flared causing the room to feel heavy. “And it’s not just our family effected either! Fifty-two homes where damaged at least thirty more destroyed! I don’t even have a count on causalities yet, but I bet you it is no zero! So, get your head out of your ass!” Naruto growled. Sasuke nodded before he sighed. “I apologize, I didn’t plan on it escalating any. As soon as I see Reika and Lily, I will apologize to them as well,” Sasuke said. Naruto snarled just as his office door opened again having Shikamaru walk in. “The reports,” he said handing Naruto a small stack of papers. Naruto reached out taking them not taking his eyes off Sasuke, “Both of you can leave, I need time to go over these,” he ordered. Shikamaru nodded before placing a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder causing the Uchiha to follow him out of the room and closed the door.

Reika chewed on a thumbnail as she watched her Uncle make a statement about the Kyuubi outbreak and apologizing to the public that it wasn’t intended at all. She was growing more worried the longer she waited to hear how Lily and Takara was let alone the others injured in the whole fiasco. She crossed her arms looking away from the waiting room’s tv before blinking seeing her nephew sneaking into the waiting room spotting her. “Kosuke?” she asked. He smiled walking over to her. “Any news?” he asked. She shook her head before smacking him in the arm. “You should be in your hospital room resting!” she snapped. He laughed holding his arm where she hit him, “I know but when I saw the fox out and heard all the commotion outside of my room, I just had a feeling Takara would be back in here,” he said. She sighed heavy before pulling him into a hug. “She was unconscious when I found her and Naruto-sama said he needed to speak with me alone when he got the chance. So, he knows why this happened,” she said. He nodded returning the hug. “Everything will be alright,” he said. “Thank you, Kosuke but are you sure you should be up? I don’t want you hurting yourself more,” she said. He stepped back from her and with confidence pointed to his chest. “The weasel gave me a new drum and fixed my heart. And with a little Nibi help, I’m good as new,” he said grinning. Reika gave him a look like she wasn’t buying it, “Uh huh, I just wished my brother would learn from his son on how to be confident and as outgoing as you,” she said. “Dad has his moments, but we all know it wasn’t his fault he is the way he is,” he said. She laughed nodding. “Uchiha Reika?” a doctor asked walking into the waiting room. Reika blinked looking at him. “Yes?” she asked. “Your wife and daughter are in a room now ready to be seen. However, due to orders from the Hokage they are in separate rooms,” he said. Reika and Kosuke blinked. “Right this way miss,” the doctor said. Reika followed him as Kosuke trailed after her just as the doctor glanced back, “Oh um, just Miss Uchiha,” he said. “I have a right,” Kosuke said. “He’s Takara’s husband,” Reika said. The doctor gave them funny looks before sighing, “I’m not in the mood to argue, I have other patients,” he said before continuing down the hall. Kosuke snickered in victory.

Takara groaned waking up looking around before whining. Back in the hospital. “You know what Swan, they should give us permanent rooms here,” Kosuke teased going through things in the room. “…what are you doing…up?” she asked weakly. “Someone has to make sure there aren’t weapons in here for you to use,” he teased. “…why would I need weapons?” she asked shifting and sat up wincing. “Cause your mother is across the hall,” he said finding things and put it in his ninja pouch. She arched a brow becoming more aware of what he was doing. “Are you…stealing from the hospital?” she asked. “Nope, not today,” he teased. “Kosuke,” she said sternly. He looked back at her smiling. “Don’t worry about it,” he said going over and kissed her. She relaxed enjoying it before he pulled away. “How long am I in here for?” she asked. “A couple of days for observation, so in the meantime, I’m going to go find me a place to live so I can carry my newlywed wife through the door,” he said. She smirked before it faded. “What is it?” he asked. She thought a bit before looking at him. “Mom and I were arguing about my training with Uncle Sesuke and Grandpapa when she lost control,” she said. Kosuke stared at her before he leaned back sitting down in the chair next to the bed. “Takara, that isn’t a good idea. Is that why you had the Nail earlier?” he asked. She nodded before talking again, “why doesn’t anyone want me to train with him? He isn’t going to hurt me,” she said. He sighed. “I’m concerned over you using the weapons, they will corrupt you but even with Uncle Sesuke involved, what if he found out we’re married? He’ll hunt me down so fast I won’t see him coming this time,” he said. She rolled her eyes, “I just wish someone will tell me what it is about him that they don’t want me around him. Yes, he’s done bad stuff, yes, he killed you once, but still…” she said. “Takara,” Kosuke started before he sighed, “He’s your father. Like, biological father, I only know cause my parents told me after he killed me. He used my dad against the village once and played mental games on Auntie Reika, and he kidnapped Auntie Lily too. Tortured her and did terrible things to her. He left her to die. He killed Sora’s mother cause he didn’t want her to be with Uncle Berry,” Kosuke said. Takara just stared at him. “You knew all this and didn’t tell me?!” she yelled. “When I found out it was right before I realized you and the weasel tangoed in the bushes together while I was in a coma. How do you think I could’ve presented this information to you when my fiancé slept with my other teammate, my heart medic? No one has told you this information because he wants to use you as a weapon. He did nothing but took advantage of Auntie Lily and created you to be a weapon,” he said. Takara shook her head, “but he’s changed, I know it,” she said. He stood up and smiled leaning down kissing her on the forehead. “Continue to search for the good in him but don’t come crying when we all told you so,” he said. “I won’t come crying,” She growled. “Good, now I’m going to get out of here before the weasel comes in and straps me back to a bed,” he said heading for the door. “What? Why did he-Kosuke? Kosuke!” she hollered as he opened the door leaving.

Reika held her head as she sat in a small couch next to Lily’s hospital bed as she rested. She sighed heavy defeated as Kosuke knocked on the door and opened it. “Hey Auntie,” he said walking in. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. “How’s Takara?” she asked. “Feisty and Auntie Lily?” he asked standing at the foot of the bed. “She’ll be okay, sore for a few days but…Hokage-sama ordered for her psychiatrist to come to do another evaluation once she wakes up,” she said. Kosuke sighed shaking his head. “I know how stressful it is right now, Mom always had that look on her face when a therapist would randomly stop in to check on Dad just so a Nibi wouldn’t rampage through Suna,” he said. Reika smirked. “I remember the doctor visits when we were little. Mama always came out looking more distraught then she did when she went in and Keisuke wouldn’t talk for a few days,” she said. “He still gets that way,” Kosuke muttered hearing Matatabi let out a small scoff as she shifted positions behind her seal. “I just don’t know what caused Lily to unleash her tails. She took her medicine, and her doctors were praising her, we were doing so well,” Reika said going back to hiding her face in her hands. “Blame Uncle Sesuke,” Kosuke snarled with resentment. Reika looked up at him surprised, “Sesuke? What does he have to do with this?” she asked. “Takara’s training with him and she told Auntie Lily to where they argued over it. I take it Auntie couldn’t hold back her emotions,” he said looking at her with narrowed eyes, his Sharingan exposed. Reika stared at him before her expression twist and she glared at the floor with her own sharingans. “Damn it!” she swore standing to her feet. “She even said Grandpa was involved,” he added. Reika clenched her hands into fists. “We’ve told her before not to go around him, that he was trouble and he could hurt her. Hell, he killed you once!” she snarled. “I know, I told her the truth about him being her father, however, I don’t think it changed her mind on continuing to train with him,” he said looking away. “What training are they doing? Did she say?” she asked. He looked back at her with a look of anger. “My Kami no Buki,” he hissed with venom. “You don’t like those weapons, do you?” she asked. He shook his head. “They’re vile weapons and will corrupt your mind the more you use them. Even faster if used on people,” he said. Reika hissed before storming towards the door. “Where are you going?” he asked. “To see my father, then I’ll see Takara,” she snarled opening the door and left.

“Lily had an outbreak today?” Sesuke asked leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. Sasuke nodded pouring him some tea. “Naruto isn’t too happy that I got you involved and that this reason behind her outbreak was her finding out about Takara’s training,” he said before taking a sip from his cup. “It was bound to happen, but those girls need to get over it. I’m just doing what you wanted me to do, besides, I was against it until she mentioned powerful weapons and how can I possibly ignore powerful weapons?” Sesuke asked. “Your sister gets her method of protecting Takara from your mother and Lily can be like her father. Just let them be them and this situation will pass over,” Sasuke said as the front door opened and slammed shut. “Speak of the devil,” Sesuke said as Reika stormed into the kitchen. “Good evening sister,” he said greeting her. “I’ll get to you in a moment,” she started pointing to her brother as she glared at her father. “You bastard! What were you thinking involving this monster in training Takara again?!” she snapped. “Hey! I’m not a monster, you have the wrong brother,” Sesuke hissed. “Shut up!” She snapped glaring at him before returning her gaze to her father. Sasuke turned around looking at her setting his tea down. “I can’t train her on the weapons with one hand, Sesuke is excellent in bukijutsu,” Sasuke said. “So am I! I am just as much capable as he is to train my daughter in weaponry!” she snapped. “She’s your adopted step-daughter, biologically niece,” Sesuke corrected her. “Shut up I said!” she yelled again at her brother. “I didn’t pick you because I know you’re busy at the Police Force and have enough on your plate making sure Lily stays…stable,” Sasuke said trying to be nice. “I could’ve gotten leave from work with the proper authorization from Hokage-sama,” she said. “I deny your request to take over her training, Sesuke is doing just fine overseeing it and she’s making progress,” Sasuke said. Reika hissed clenching her hands into fists before lunging towards their father only to have Sesuke intervein grabbing her and slammed her up against the refrigerator. She squawked out at the impact as she tried to wiggle away. “Don’t hurt her physically, I don’t need her in the hospital as well,” Sasuke said grabbing his tea and headed out of the kitchen. Sesuke watched him a bit before he looked at his sister chuckling. “When was the last time you and I had a one on one with each other?” he asked. “Go to hell!” she screamed. “I’m already there and I’m taking you with me,” he teased before pulling her from the fridge and pulled her towards the back door.

Kosuke hummed a tune walking through the back market of Konoha in the foreign section. He glanced at small stores and vendors before cutting down an alley. He continued to hum as he stopped at a store brushing the rug door aside and stepped in under the canopy. “Hello, Madame Mao?” he asked going up to the counter. “We’re not open yet!” an elderly woman hollered from more curtain doors. “But Madame Mao, it’s your favorite stray,” he said before crossing his arms leaning on the counter. The older woman held back part of the curtain glaring at him. “I don’t want what you are trading in, it’s bad luck! Omens!” she bickered. “Not all of it is bad luck, I promise,” He said with an innocent smile. “I’m not buying it or trading it. Now shoo!” she said stepping out and waving him away. “I’ll just come back later when you are open,” he said not budging. “What is that you are wanting?” she asked crossing her arms. “Nitroglycerin,” he simply said. “I don’t sell that anymore,” she said. “But Madame Mao, I have these gorgeous rare full gold coins straight from the Land of Sun and I’m willing to trade their fortune for a couple of bottles of medicine,” He said holding up two large round gold coins marked with suns on them. She took one eyeing it. “Take them away before I have the chickens bomb you with eggs,” she said throwing it down on the counter to head to the back again. Kosuke glanced up at the shelves above his head at the rows of chickens clucking and flapping their wings. He sighed looking back at her. “Four coins for two bottles,” he said. She stopped looking back at him, “Six,” she said. “Five,” he said. “Seven,” she said crossing her arms. “Four and I’ll throw in a half pound of purple desert shrooms,” he said. She narrowed her eyes studying him before huffing sighing. “Deal, I’ll get you two bottles,” she said heading into the back. He snickered reaching into his pouch pulling out two more coins and a scroll opening it up. He unrolled it until he made it to the right seal and released it having a burlap sack appear. He moved it over to the coins and rolled the scroll back up putting it away. She came back a minute later setting a paper bag down on the counter and opened his burlap looking at the pale purple mushrooms. “Where did you find these?” she asked. “I practically live in a giant litter box, Sunagakure or Jibagakure,” He said. “These better be real or I’ll put an omen on your family name,” she warned. “My family already has an omen, we’re Uchihas, however, they are as real as the pills you’re giving me,” he said with a smile. “Uh huh, now take your bag and shoo!” she said snatching the mushroom bag and the coins off the counter. “Good seeing you, Madame Mao,” he said grabbing his sack and headed out of the store looking inside it.

Kosuke purred thinking about sneaking into another back alley and popping a few of those pills down before he blinked quickly hiding his bag in his pouch as he overheard familiar voices. “Oi! Kosuke! That you cat?!” Chihiro asked waving at him. Kosuke smirked seeing his childhood friends and first partners in crimes. “Well isn’t it dumb and stupid? Out on daily patrol?” Kosuke teased poking the Police Force badge on Isamu’s shirt making the man wince. “I got assigned to this sector today, dumbass here is just tagging along,” Isamu said eyeing Chihiro who laughed. “I’m on patrol too, and that is mister badass jonin Enokida Chihiro to you!” he bellowed out proudly to Isamu. Kosuke laughed. “You two haven’t changed,” He said. “What about you! You left the village and from what I heard went to Glaciers?” Isamu asked. “Uhh, I’ve actually been working in the Sun Country, scored a job with a Daimyo down there and I just recently moved back,” Kosuke said sweat dropping a bit. “Awesome! The three of us back together taking on the village!” Chihiro cheered moving and wrapped an arm around Kosuke’s shoulders holding his other hand up towards the stone faces. “Imagine the bullshit we can get into now that Kosuke’s back!” Isamu said moving to the other side of his blonde friend looking at the faces as well. Kosuke glanced between his two friends not sure why he hung around them in the first place. “Speaking of moving back to Konoha, it reminds me that I need to find an apartment,” Kosuke said. “Oh, you have to get something on the west side, the best chicks, and the hottest live over there. I swear to kami you won’t be disappointed,” Isamu said moving away and ran a hand through his pale blue hair. Kosuke and Chihiro just gave him weird looks. “He’s still single I take it?” Kosuke whispered quietly to Chihiro who nodded slightly. “Aina and I have been engaged for a year now,” he whispered back. Kosuke blinked before bristling. “NAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” he meowed looking at him before getting in his face. “What the hell?! Takara didn’t say shit to me about it!” he screamed. “AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! That’s awesome!” Kosuke cheered tackling his friend and ran a fist into his hair twisting. “Ah! Ah! Ah! So hard! Kosuke!” Chihiro cried before ducking away from him and straightened his brown hair up. “So, you’ve been talking with Takara? She didn’t let anyone know,” Isamu said. “Yeah she came and visited with me for several months before I decided to come home,” Kosuke said. “Ohhh that long mission she took was with you? Cool!” Chihiro said. Kosuke nodded, “Yeah but now I’m home so she doesn’t have to travel with me anymore,” Kosuke said. “Oh, well that’s good! You two always had a strange relationship,” Chihiro said. “Strange?” Kosuke asked. “Oh yeah! You two always looked at each other like you two were lovers or something. And you guys were always sneaking off together and what not,” Isamu said. Kosuke chuckled nervously. He forgot that anymore marrying inside the family wasn’t normal unless it was distant relatives. “Y-Yeah we just had that Uchiha type friendship sort of thing,” he said. “Say! We should do something tonight. My brother still works in the medical division and he gave me a little something to try. We both don’t have anything going on tomorrow so…” Chihiro said. Kosuke smiled nodding. “Let’s definitely hang out. Isamu’s then?” he asked. “Why my place?” Isamu asked. “Cause I don’t have one yet,” Kosuke said. “And I live in the guest house of my parents’,” Chihiro said. Isamu exhaled. “Fine, my place,” he said before he pulled out his arresting note pad and wrote something down before handing it to Kosuke, “See you tonight,” he said. “See ya,” he said looking at the address.

Kosuke knocked on the door to Isamu’s apartment glancing around before it opened. “I brought drinks,” Kosuke said holding up the bags he had. “Perfect! Come on it!” he said. Kosuke bowed a bit in thanks before stepping inside, “Oh, games and take out? Shit Chihiro,” Kosuke joked setting the drinks down by the coffee table. “What? I thought I would keep it traditional,” Chihiro said walking out of the kitchen with disposable tableware. “Guess so but hey before we get started, I’m gonna hit the toilet,” Kosuke said as Isamu closed the door and walked over hopping over the back of the couch. “Familiarize yourself with the porcelain cause you are going to be using it a lot cause I have more drinks in the kitchen,” Isamu said. “Oh haha!” Kosuke laughed sarcastically heading around the apartment before finding the bathroom. He slipped inside shutting the door before pulling out a small plastic bag with two pills in it. “This is going to be fun,” he said knocking the pills out of the bag into his other palm and quickly took them. He sighed going over and flushed the toilet making it seem like he used it before washing his hands. He then dried his hands before leaving the bathroom heading out. “Okay so first off we’re going to start with this crap my brother gave me and drinks,” Chihiro said pulling out three small capsules and placed them on the table. “How do you do it?” Isamu asked picking one up examining it. “It’s an inhaler capsule,” Kosuke said picking one up, “there is a small hole at the end that you stick up to your mouth and you hit the button to release the contents,” he said. “Yeah just like that,” Chihiro said. “Done a lot of these, Kosuke?” Isamu asked. Kosuke shook his head, “I used to work with someone who did,” he said. “Okay, on the count of three,” Chihiro started, “One, two, three,” he counted before the three of them held them up to their lips and activated the capsule. “If we die, I’m kicking your ass in the afterlife,” Kosuke teased pointing at his friend. “We’re not going to die,” Chihiro said. “Well, let’s get started!” Isamu said starting to distribute drinks.

Kosuke winced awake hearing a loud ringing in his ears. He glanced around at the ceiling not sure of his surroundings before he turned seeing him laying on the flipped over couch and using the cushions like a blanket. He slowly sat up as the room spun some and the ringing started to subside. His body ached and he wasn’t for sure on what happened to cause his best friend’s apartment to look like a fight broke out. He slowly made it to his feet holding on to the side of the couch before the room’s closet opened and Isamu stumbled out just in his boxers, drawings and words all over his body written in marker. “Is that…my writing?” Kosuke asked pointing. Isamu looked down at his arms and legs before looking back at his friend. “You drew penises all over me,” he said. Kosuke thought for a second before glancing around. “I don’t remember anything about last night,” he said. “What the fuck happened cause I don’t either,” Isamu said. They both looked at each other before searching the place for Chihiro. Kosuke opened the bedroom before wincing, rubbing the back of his neck just to wince more. He noticed Chihiro wasn’t there and left the room running into Isamu. “He’s not here,” Isamu said. Kosuke nodded. “I know um…is there something on my neck?” he asked turning around. Isamu arched a brow before holding in a laugh but failed letting it bust out. “What is it? What’s wrong?!” Kosuke asked looking back at him. “Dude…dude…you have a rubber duck shaped like a diamond tattooed to your neck!” Isamu said before laughing out loud. Kosuke stared at him before bolting over the tipped over couch and slid into the bathroom turning the light on. “For fuck’s sake!” he yelled. Isamu laughed going to the bathroom just to irk at the room. “Is that…condoms?” he asked as the whole floor of the bathroom was covered with different colored condoms blown up with large X’s and hearts drawn on each one randomly. Kosuke looked at Isamu, “Did we…throw a party and not remember?” he asked. “I don’t know…but shit Ko, whatever Chihiro gave us messed us up bad,” he said. Kosuke looked at all the condoms before making his way out of the bathroom going to the kitchen and slumped over. “Isamu!” he called. His friend left the bathroom and stood behind him looking at the mess in the kitchen. “We ate at almost every late-night restaurant,” Kosuke said as Isamu shoved passed him looking through the several different take out bags. “What the hell did we all do last night?” he asked. Kosuke held his head before blinking hearing a ringing of a cellphone. Isamu looked up at him hearing it as well before they both scrambled around trying to find the device. Kosuke opened cabinets and dug through drawers while Isamu shuffled through bags on the counter and opened appliances. Kosuke then opened the fridge finding the phone shoved in a bright pink jello mold. Isamu walked over as Kosuke pulled the phone out and opened it. “Hello?” he asked holding it up to their ears so they could hear. “Kosuke! Is that you?!” Chihiro asked. “Chihiro! Where are you?” Kosuke asked. “I’m not sure but…I don’t have pants…or underwear on…” Chihiro said. “What do you mean no pants? Where are they?” Isamu asked. “I don’t know…I can’t remember shit or how I got in the middle of the woods,” Chihiro said. “Wait, are you outside of the village?” Kosuke asked. “I um…shit…something’s coming…hold on,” Chihiro asked before he got quiet. “Chihiro? Hey!” Isamu asked. “FUCK! THERE’S A GIANT BEAR! OH, KAMI IT’S AFTER ME! HELP ME!” Chihiro cried before the line gave out. Kosuke stared at Isamu as the phone started beeping from where it was disconnected. “Forest of death?” Isamu asked. “It has to be,” Kosuke said before they darted from the room to pull themselves together.

Takara cringed going through her cellphone as she had hundreds of messages, voicemails, and videos sent from Kosuke as he had documented every activity he had done the night before. She stopped on a picture as it was him, Chihiro, and Isamu together in front of a sex shop. “Kami,” she muttered going through the pictures of them in the store. “Okay, okay. So, we wanted balloon animals, but we can’t find any balloons or someone to make animals out of them. Next best option…condoms!” Kosuke said in a video. “Whoa do we need one hundred condoms?” Chihiro asked standing behind Kosuke as he recorded them. “You never know when you need protection man,” Isamu said just shoving boxes into a carry basket. Kosuke laughed heading down the aisle before stopping at the sex toy section. “Oh, oh, check this out Swan, they have one in my size,” he said holding up the metallic purple dildo shaking the rubber in the camera view. “I didn’t think I was that big but damn,” he said examining it before putting it back. “NA! Can you haha imagine?” he asked holding up a massive sized one showing it to the camera. “Looking at all these is probably getting you excited,” he said putting the big one back before glancing around as he headed through the store yakking away. “Oh yeah dressing room,” he said before sneaking inside closing the door. “Thinking about you getting excited has got me wanting you, too bad hospital sex is illegal,” he teased looking at her before briefly showing her the bulge he had in his pants. “I want you so bad right now, Takara,” he said lifting his shirt up some showing off his abdominal muscles before he undid his pants pushing them down some to pull his dick out rubbing it lightly. “Hope you’re resting well!” he said showing her another glimpse of him before he shut the video off. Takara gulped lowering her phone down to her lap as she stared out at her hospital room. “What was he thinking? In the store?!” she asked before going back through her phone quickly passing on the photos of him trying to relieve his arousal in the store. She started in on their next adventure but backtracked to his dressing room pictures and she blushed. “You’re in so much trouble,” she muttered. “Who is in trouble?” Reika asked as she opened the hospital door room. Takara irked fumbling her phone just to have it flip out of her hand and onto the floor. Reika gave her daughter a weird look going over and picked her phone up. Takara paled as her mother looked at the screen seeing her nephew holding himself tempting the viewer. Reika looked up at Takara as she looked away fidgeting. “Is this…how you two excite each other?” she asked. Takara irked again, “Mama!” she yelled glaring at her before blinking noticing her black eye and bandages on her arms. “Did you get hurt yesterday?” she asked. Reika shook her head moving over and sat down on the bed lounging back next to her. “Kosuke told me about what caused your mother to lose control,” she said flipping through the pictures with Takara. Takara nodded before shaking her head at a photo of Kosuke pointing to a tattoo shop behind him with his thumb. “I confronted your Uncle and Grandpapa about it and my injuries is the result of it,” Reika continued shaking her head at the tattoo Kosuke had picked out.

“Mama, is Uncle Sesuke really my father?” she asked. Reika exhaled looking at her. “I’m afraid so,” she said. “I also thought his way of overprotecting me was a little weird for an Uncle,” Takara said. Reika nodded. “When he was on his power-hungry um…adventure…he didn’t care who he hurt or used to get his way. He wanted to get back at the village for not being more aware of our mother’s mental health and he blamed it and your Grandpapa for her death. Your Uncle Keisuke was missing, and it was just me and him with Grandpapa. When it came time to attack the village, he kidnapped Lily because she was vulnerable with her own mental health and he originally planned on using her against the village. When she wouldn’t give him the information he wanted by Sharingan, he resorted to physical and sexual abuse. She was a mess when we found her,” Reika said remembering back. “He still attacked the village with Uncle Keisuke, right?” Takara asked. “Yes, until he broke the control to protect your Aunt Neru but Takara, once we got Lily back and your Uncle was put in ANBU’s custody, we found out she was pregnant with you. It devastated her to the point she was agreeing to every possible suggestion she was given to get rid of you. She didn’t want a constant reminder of the time she fell victim to Sesuke,” Reika explained. “If she didn’t want me then why am I here today?” Takara asked hatefully. “Because I wanted you here and the amount of love I wanted to give you and raise you as my own was enough to convince her. At least, I think so,” her mother said. Takara just looked at her, “Mama, you take on so much by yourself. You work hard to provide for all of us since Mom can’t work and then with me and Kyosuke. You even pick fights with men who can kill you,” Takara teased. Reika irked eyeing her. “I do what I can cause I know my mother struggled with the income Papa provided and she did all she could to make sure we all were taken care of until she couldn’t no more,” she said. Takara smiled before going back to her phone going through the text messages from Kosuke. “Are you…upset that I’m training with Uncle Sesuke?” she asked. “I am but more importantly the fact that your grandfathers didn’t choose me to train you when I’m just as much capable as Sesuke,” Reika said. Takara just leaned against her reading a message from her husband. “Just promise me my Treasure, you won’t become like him when it comes to powerful weapons and to become the strongest,” Reika said. “I promise Mama,” she said closing her eyes.

“At least we managed to find you before you were bear food,” Isamu said as Chihiro was getting examined by a nurse in the Emergency Room. “I still don’t remember how I got out there,” Chihiro said. “Neither do we. Everything about last night is gone,” Kosuke said. “The last thing I remember was opening up a drink after we took that thing your brother gave us,” Isamu said. “You’re all clear, the fence burn isn’t threatening, just keep gel on it to keep it from scarring,” the nurse said picking her supplies up. “Thank you,” Chihiro said before sliding off the examining bench. The nurse nodded before leaving. “Okay, so, we don’t remember last night. I ended up in the forest of death. Isamu, you were in the closet with Kosuke’s dick writing all over you, and Kosuke you were on the couch,” Chihiro said. “I was using the cushions as blankets,” Kosuke muttered. “Well maybe we took photos or something with our phones,” Isamu said pulling his out. “That is my phone,” Chihiro said pointing to it. “It was in a jello mold this morning,” Kosuke said. “If mine was with you guys then, who’s is this?” Chihiro asked pulling the phone he had out. “Mine,” Isamu said. Kosuke groaned leaning his head back. “That means mine is missing, and I haven’t found my apartment keys yet either,” he whined. “What the fuck did we all do last night?” Chihiro asked. “Apparently everything,” Isamu said. “Okay, let’s go back to your place Isamu and figure this out,” Chihiro said. “I’ll catch up with you in a bit, I want to check in on Takara to see how she is before meeting back up with you two,” Kosuke said. “Yeah, you check in on your wife,” Isamu teased. Kosuke bristled before the other two irked. “How did you know!” Kosuke demanded getting in his face. “You told us,” Chihiro said. “When?” Kosuke asked freaking out. “Uh, last night?” Chihiro asked looking at Isamu. “Yeah…in the line…at the um…oh…” Isamu said trying think before snapping his fingers, “At the burrito place. You said that you knew that we thought it would be weird, but we were just happy that you two are happy and making it work,” He said. Kosuke sighed. “Okay, well I’m glad I don’t have to keep that secret from you two now,” he said. “You know you can tell us anything man, I mean it’s your life and your clan thing to marry inside the family,” Chihiro said. Kosuke smirked, “Yeah but hey, I’ll see you guys after a while,” he said heading for the door. “We’ll see what we can figure out Kosuke,” Isamu said. Kosuke waved before heading out of the room just to pale. “She’ll kill me,” he said thinking of Takara’s wrath.

“Your observation period is up so you’re free to go, Miss Uchiha,” the doctor said signing her forms before releasing them from his clipboard handing them to her. “Thank you,” she said as Reika patted her on the back. The doctor bowed before heading out of the room just as Kosuke walked in behind him. “Well hello there Duck and Auntie Reika,” he said smiling. Both Takara and Reika looked at him before Reika busted out laughing and Takara blushed looking away. Kosuke blinked arching a brow, “what?” he asked. Reika continued to laugh getting up and walked over patting him on the shoulder. “My brother and Neru blessed you well, well enough to please my daughter,” she said. “Mama!” Takara snapped as her face turned redder. Kosuke bristled not sure what she was talking about. “Uh…okay…” he said. Reika laughed again heading out of the room going into Lily’s. “What’s with her?” Kosuke asked walking over to Takara who gasped at him sitting down next to her. “Did you have fun last night?” she asked. “Fun? W-What do you mean?” he asked. “Don’t play stupid with me Kosuke, you blew my phone up all night long with the stupid things you, Isamu, and Chihiro did,” she said. Kosuke bristled meowing, “I did?” he asked. “Don’t you remember?” she asked. “Honestly, no. None of us can remember much of anything about last night,” he said. “So, you don’t remember getting this?” she asked poking him in the back of the neck. He meowed loudly jerking away from her with a wince. “Na, no!” he cried covering the tattoo. She giggled digging under her hospital pillow pulling out her cellphone. She flipped it open getting it to the pictures and handed her phone over to him. “Observe your night,” she said getting up. Kosuke cringed flipping through the pictures briefly starting videos before zooming through everything else quickly. “Fucking shit,” he cursed making it to the sex store photos before he slammed the phone shut looking at her. “I jacked off in a dressing room?!” he snapped before bristling as he realized the hospital room door was still open. Takara nodded looking at him with her arms crossed. He flopped back on the bed rubbing his face with his hands groaning. Takara moved over placing a hand on his right knee. “Come on Pussy, I’ve been discharged, and I know where you left your keys and phone at,” she said. Kosuke bristled looking at her as her fingers danced around his knee playfully. “Okay,” he said. “But first, pharmacy for your heart medicine and a brochure on your rehab class,” she said. “I’m not doing rehab, I don’t need it,” he said standing up. “Sora and I think otherwise,” she said. “I’m not an addict, Swan. I just have a bad heart and I take medicine for it,” he said kissing her. “Uh huh, you’re still doing the classes,” she said moving around him slipping her shoes on. He rolled his eyes turning and followed her out of the room.

Lily groaned awake glancing around before looking over at Reika as she slept on the room’s couch. She winced sitting up as her nurse walked in and blinked. “How are you feeling?” she asked. “Woozy,” Lily said. “That’s to be expected, you had to be sedated in order for you to heal properly after your bijuu portion ran rapid,” she said. “Oh,” Lily said, “Wait! What about Takara, my daughter?” she asked. “She came in with scrapes and bruises but was kept overnight for observation, her doctor already discharged her into the care of her husband,” the nurse said checking Lily’s machines and writing down the readings. “That’s good,” Lily said relaxing. “Can I get you anything before I send word to the Hokage that you are awake?” the nurse asked. “Just water for right now,” Lily said smiling a bit. “Sure thing, I’ll go get that for you now,” she said before leaving the room. Lily exhaled looking up at the ceiling then over at Reika just to tilt her head to the side some spotting the black eye on her wife’s face. Her spirits lowered as she began to think it was her fault, that she caused pain not only to her daughter but to her wife as well. She started to breathe heavy as her nurse came in with a cup of water. “Lily are you okay?” she asked setting the drink down before going over and rubbed her back. “I caused her pain and and now she’s hurt!” Lily cried covering her face with her hands bawling. Her nurse shook her head, “Reika-san didn’t have those injuries yesterday when you were brought in with the others from the incident, she arrived early this morning with them,” her nurse said. Lily gasped looking up at the nurse then back at Reika. “If I didn’t cause them…then she must have got them from working so hard,” she said with a small smile relaxing. “Here’s your water, if there is anything you need just call for me with this button,” the nurse said getting up and handed Lily her water before pointing to a red button above her bed. Lily looked back then back at the nurse, “Thank you,” she said. The nurse nodded, “I’ll send word to the Hokage that you are awake, he would like to speak to you before your doctors pay a visit,” she said. Lily sighed before sipping her water, “Okay,” she said smiling. The nurse then bowed a bit before leaving the room.

Lily took a couple more sips from her water before setting the cup down on the portable table stand and carefully slid out of bed. She winced a little going over and sat down on the couch next to Reika snuggling in. Reika hummed a little in her sleep before jolting awake at the weight next to her. “Lily?” she asked just to have the blonde smile at her. “Hey there,” Lily said. Reika smirked before hugging her. “I’m glad to see you’re okay, I was so worried,” she said. “I’m sorry I went tails. I couldn’t help it,” Lily apologized with tears in her eyes. “It’s fine, Lily, honestly. Kosuke and Takara filled me in while you were resting,” Reika said. Lily leaned back looking at her surprised. “Once I got it from Kosuke I went to confront my father and brother about Takara’s training with them,” she said. Lily’s tears fell down her cheeks, “so your injuries are from them?” she asked. Reika nodded, “Father could careless and Sesuke needed a punching target,” Reika said before smiling at her. “I’ll do anything for you but I’m sorry that I’m not skilled enough to train our own daughter,” she continued. “What does that mean?” Lily asked. “Father picked Sesuke to train her cause he is much better in every aspect to properly train someone, I’m sure he would’ve gone with Keisuke if he was well enough to do so,” Reika said. Lily shook her head before hugging Reika tight, “Thank you for trying but maybe now Takara will change her mind and not follow under his leadership,” she said. “As far as I know, she is going to continue to train with him, but she was released into Kosuke’s care and we no longer have a home,” she said. Lily just sat back and stared shaking her head. “I tried Lily. It has to come from Papa or even Takara herself, Hokage-sama took his hands off it,” Reika said. Lily continued to shake her head as she slowly backed away from her standing up. “Lily?” Reika asked standing up. “No! Leave, I don’t want to see you until you can fix this!” Lily snapped covering her face. “I can’t fix it! I told you!” Reika replied. “LEAVE!” Lily screamed sobbing. Reika looked at her hurt before nodding slightly and headed for the door. She stopped looking back at her wife before leaving closing the door some.

Kosuke grumbled popping the blown-up condoms that were in Isamu’s apartment bathroom. “This is stupid,” he hissed. “It was your idea to hide your keys in one of them,” Takara said as she sat on the floor outside of the bathroom door with a trash bag picking up the rubber pieces he threw out. “I was drunk out of my mind!” he snarled popping another one before whimpering wiping the lubricant that was in the condom off on a towel. She smirked as Chihiro walked over and rested on the frame leaning in looking at his friend. “If any of those can be reused, take them,” he said. “Hell no!” Kosuke growled throwing one making it land on his face. Chihiro irked shaking it off before throwing it down in Takara’s bag. “There is still plenty of food in the kitchen too, take what you guys want, he said. Takara looked up at him, “Thanks, we’ll see what’s left and take some things home once he finds his keys,” she teased with a smile. “Hardy har har,” Kosuke muttered popping another condom with a sour expression as it splashed its lubricant all over his face. Chihiro tried to hold in his laugh but couldn’t as Takara snickered. Kosuke growled taking the pin he had and just randomly stabbed the aired-up rubber until one exposed his cellphone. “Na!” he meowed before doing the process again before his keys fell out. “Yes!” he cheered holding them up. “Good job Pussy now pop the rest so you can show me our place,” Takara said. Kosuke shot her a look before going back to busting the condoms. “You know what Takara? We should get together one night, You, Kosuke, Aina and I and just go hang out one night,” Chihiro said. “Sounds good but I don’t want that drug you gave everyone, I like my memories,” she teased. He laughed nervously, “I don’t think I’ll ever get any more of that,” he said. “Your brother is a dick, always has been and will continue to be one,” Kosuke said picking up rubber pieces and scooted over to Takara throwing them in the bag. “That’s because my parents let him do whatever he wanted when we were growing up,” Chihiro said. “They let you too,” Kosuke said. “But I got disciplined, he just got told it was his ‘will of fire’ crap,” he replied. “Whatever but I guarantee he knew the side effects of that drug he gave us and just wanted to make us look like fools,” Kosuke said. Chihiro sulked. “You’re probably right,” he said. Takara stood up tying her trash bag up. “Don’t worry Chihiro, I already warned Aina about your brother and she’s still planning on marrying you,” she said. “Thanks,” he muttered. Kosuke got up and washed his hands before wiping his face off, he then turned moving passed the two and headed into the bedroom. “Need us to help with anything else?” he asked. Isamu blinked looking up at him as he was putting his room back together. “Nah I think I can get the rest, just take some of that food with you,” he said. Kosuke nodded before waving heading out and into the kitchen.

“Remind me not to hang out with those two idiots unsupervised again,” Kosuke said heading down a street. Takara shook her head smirking. “You three were the class clowns after all,” she said. “And you were the stick in the mud,” he teased. “I guess that is why we get along, got to have a stick to be with a pussy,” she teased. “I think your parents would disagree,” he said. Takara irked before eyeing him with a playful smile. “Then it is just meant to be that I end up with you, pussy,” she said. He purred smiling at her. “Don’t be a dodo,” she said punching him in the arm just to make him laugh. “I can’t be a dodo since I inherited more Uzumaki then Uchiha,” he said. She stopped him before reaching up poking him in the nose. “You’re my dodo and I will call you a dodo all I want,” she said. “Careful duck,” he started moving her hand away from his face before leaning down getting into hers, “or I’ll be having you for dinner,” he said romantically. “Nuh uh, not in public,” she said putting her hand on his chest holding him back. “Then I best get you to our new home before this stray leads you down the wrong alleyway,” he teased purring more loudly. She eyed him playfully, “I think you still have some alcohol in your system,” she said. “And I know the best way to get it out of my system,” he said giving her a look. She blinked before irking as he scooped her up and took off jumping up on the rooftops. “Kosuke!” she screamed.

Reika knocked on Naruto’s office door before opening it, “requesting to enter,” she said. “Reika? Please come in,” Naruto said stacking papers before moving them to the corner of his desk as he was finishing up for the day. She nodded walking in and closed the door. “What can I do for you?” he asked noticing the heavy weight in her demeanor. “The training Takara is doing with Sesuke and Papa…can you order against it?” she asked. Naruto exhaled in hopes she didn’t know but moved over leaning against his desk crossing his arms. “As much as I wish I could, I can’t. I’ve already argued with your father about it and since he is a colleague of the same rank and position; I would be undermining his decision proving I don’t trust him,” he said. Reika nodded numbly lowering her head and tried to hold her emotions back. Naruto sighed sadly leaning up and moved over placing his left hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. “I know it’s hard being the glue to a family but sometimes it’s best to let things go that is out of our hands,” he said. Reika sniffed wiping tears away, “Lily doesn’t want to see me until I can fix this,” she said. “I’ll handle my daughter this time, you can go to my home and start working out the details in order for your house repair,” Naruto said. Reika shook her head, “Thank you for the offer Hokage-sama but I’ll be staying with Papa. Maybe then I can gain insight on why he chose Sesuke besides his Uchiha talent,” she said. “Alright then, try to have a good night and as I said, let me handle Lily this time,” he said. She nodded, “Thank you,” she said before pulling away from him and headed for the door before leaving. Naruto watched her go before shaking his head glaring back at his desk to his Team Seven photo. “You’re going to cause her the same death Erika had Sasuke,” he said.


	4. Gods and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosuke continues to fall into the darkness of his God Weapons while Takara struggles to keep his sanity stable holding on to what she remembers from how he used to be before he got caught up with the Rebellion.

“There you go Lady Sato,” Kosuke said shutting the elderly lady’s oven. “Oh, good. I can finish baking now,” she said smiling. He looked at her grinning. “You do make the best anpans,” he said rubbing the grease and dirt on his pants. “Which,” she said moving over to the other counter picking up a basket and handed it to him, “This is for you and that lovely young wife of yours since you’ve helped me with my oven so early in the morning,” she said. Kosuke smiled. “Thank you, we appreciate it and again if you need anything, just let us know,” he said bowing a bit and headed for the door. Takara finished pulling her hair up before heading out of the bedroom as Kosuke opened up their apartment door walking in. “Did you fix her oven?” she asked. “Yeah and she paid you in anpans,” he said going into the kitchen setting the basket down. “Anpans?” she asked following him in and looked in the basket. Her eyes sparkled until he pulled her into his arms hugging her and then kissed her. She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back but immediately leaned away. “You smell like burnt eggs,” she said. “Better burnt eggs than the other stuff that I found in her oven,” he teased. She gave him a funny look. He bristled. “Not that oven! The one I fixed! I swear!” he meowed letting her go and headed out of the kitchen. Takara smirked following after him as he pulled his shirt off making his way towards the bathroom. “I know which oven you were talking about,” she said. “Na!” he meowed stopping in the bathroom undoing his pants pushing them to the floor. “Well fine then, I’m heading out to train with Uncle Sesuke, don’t forget your rehab class today at eleven forty-five and the morning half of your pain pill is on the kitchen counter,” she said. “I know and I won’t forget, it’s been two months since I started that dumb class,” he said throwing his clothes in the laundry bin. “And you haven’t had a problem with your heart,” she said. “Just you at night,” he purred giving her a playful expression. She irked blushing. “I have to go, behave yourself,” she ordered heading for the front door before she got trapped in a cat trap. He laughed going over and started the shower. Takara slipped her shoes on before she glanced back towards the bathroom eyeing it before she opened the door and left.

Reika knocked on the Uzumaki’s door growing impatient. “Lily! Can we please talk? I haven’t seen you in weeks and you’re not returning my calls. I’m worried and miss you! Please answer the door!” she hollered into the door. Lily stood on the other side wiping tears away and sniffed. She really wanted to see her wife, but she couldn’t forgive her for not trying hard enough to keep Takara from Sesuke. Reika rested her forehead against the door trying to fight her emotions. “Lily how long are you going to shut me out?” she asked before stepping away looking at the door looking defeated. “I love you and please be safe,” Reika whispered before turning leaving the property. Lily covered her face crying as she turned heading up the stairs just to stop and sit down on them. She leaned over and cried into her knees. “I’m so, so sorry Reika-chan!” she cried out. Reika crossed her arms as she turned on a street just to stop leaning against the fence. “Guess since she doesn’t want to see me then I’ll go into work and do some volunteer hours,” she mumbled. Lily sat on the stairs for the longest time before getting up and headed into her room starting to pack what little belongings she had.

“Thank you Toshino for sharing your struggles, would anyone else like to discuss how their recovery is going?” the AA proctor asked looking around the circle of individuals. Kosuke sat leaning over resting an elbow on a knee while he stared off into space. He hated being here, there was no need for him to be here, he hated these classes and listening to other people talk about their problems. “Kosuke, we haven’t heard from you in a while. How are things going for you?” the proctor asked. Kosuke blinked out of his train of thought glancing around at the others as they stared at him. “Uhh, good. Nothing hasn’t changed,” he said smiling a bit. The proctor nodded looking back around. “If there is no one else then, thank you for staying committed. Enjoy your day and I will see you all next week,” the proctor said having everyone get up. Kosuke stood up and started to make a quick exit when the proctor caught him by the shoulder. “I personally wanted to give this to you. I know how much it means to your family that you are here,” he said placing a metal chip coin in Kosuke’s hand. Kosuke arched a brow looking at the 2-month sober etched into the metal. “Thanks, my wife would love to stamp it on my forehead for all to see,” Kosuke said smiling at him. “Kosuke, I know that you don’t want to be here and that you find this program a waste of time but keep in mind that your family is putting you through this not just for them but for you. Take it into consideration, alright?” the proctor asked. “I do considerate and I am grateful, but my cousin will do anything to humiliate me within the village. It’s bad enough I do it on my own, but I don’t need Sora’s help. My wife on the other hand just doesn’t want me to beat my heart right out of my chest. So, thank you for the chip, I’ll frame it when I get home, however, just remember, I’m here for the sobriety. Not to share stories,” Kosuke said before patting the guy on the shoulder and headed for the door.

Kosuke stepped outside and rolled his eyes seeing his least favorite family member standing there. “Quick! Someone call animal control! There is a rabid weasel on the loose!” he called out making Sora chuckle. “I was just checking to make sure you were still coming,” Sora said. “I can’t seem to get Takara to forget about it,” Kosuke said. “Pity, I wonder why?” Sora asked sarcastically. Kosuke glared at him before moving passed him. “So, what are your plans now since Takara is still in deep into a taijutsu training day with Uncle Sesuke?” Sora asked following after him. “How do you know she’s doing taijutsu?” Kosuke asked turning around getting in his face. “You think you’re the only one she talks to out of our family about what she is doing?” Sora asked. Kosuke snarled. “Ohhh you did,” Sora said not surprised. “Are you deliberately trying to get me to kill you in public during the day?” Kosuke snarled. “No, but I guess you’re looking for it since I’m not even trying to provoke you,” Sora teased. Kosuke rolled his eyes walking away. “So, you got plans?” Sora asked. “I’m not doing anything with you,” Kosuke growled. “Well, Takara does want me to do regular check-ups on your heart just to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid,” Sora said. “This conversation is stupid,” Kosuke muttered. “Come on, forty minutes just to see if everything is working just fine and then you can get to your regular stray duties,” Sora teased. Kosuke made faces mocking him before sighing. “Fine weasel,” Kosuke mumbled before turning around and followed his cousin.

Takara slid back across the floor before falling to her hands and knees wincing. “Get up!” Sasuke yelled as Sesuke adjust an armband barely breaking a sweat. Takara snarled and took a deep breath getting back up and charged for her uncle. She ducked under his swinging fist and blocked his other arm, hopping over his kicking foot before she dunked the other way swinging her fist forward aiming for his torso. He shifted his weight on his right foot dodging her fist barely before he turned and brought his knee up and slammed it into her back knocking her to the floor. She winced trying to make it to her hands and knees again before he took a step back and with a quick movement brought his foot up kicking her in the stomach flipping her over. She slammed down onto the floor where she made a gagging noise coughing up blood. “Get up or I’ll have him knock you out till next week,” Sasuke said. Takara shook her head whimpering as she held her stomach rolling over away from them. Sasuke went to say something when Sesuke held his hand up stopping him. Sesuke then walked over and knelt beside her. “There is no one else in this village who can properly train you to use those weapons then your own family. Your Uncle Keisuke, your mother, and I all went through this training and we all survived it. But remember Takara, Sora was born with a Kyuubi portion and mastered it. Kosuke was born with a Nibi portion and apparently mastered it and not to mention can use weapons made from Gods. Right now, you are the weakest of your former genin team. Kosuke had to protect you from that Liam guy so much he wasted lives to ensure you lived. Sora is on top of his game being the next head medic of the hospital and is the fastest in the village. When are you going to step up and protect them?” he said. She whimpered curling up shaking holding her sides. Sesuke sighed before he looked up at his father who stood from where he sat on a stool and walked over standing next to him. “It’s most likely broken ribs,” Sesuke said. “A trip to the hospital would alert Naruto and I don’t want to deal with him today,” Sasuke said. “ANBU then?” Sesuke asked. Sasuke glared at Takara before nodding. “After they tend to her injuries put training on hold, you need to prepare for your mission with your unit,” Sasuke said before heading for the door of the dojo. Sesuke nodded before leaning over and picked Takara up having her stiffen screaming in pain. “I’m sorry I was too rough with you, you aren’t ready for it,” he said. She shook her head clinging to him and tried to hide the fact she was in excruciating pain.

“So, you and Takara are definitely coming to our couple’s night at Gokanakagure?” Chihiro asked as him and Kosuke walked beside each other down the street. “Yeah, we wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Kosuke said stopping and looked at the fresh catch of the day that was on display in the market. “That’s good, Aina can’t wait to see you two together considering Takara is busy with her training,” Chihiro said. Kosuke thanked the fish booth market for the fish as he paid for it and looked at Chihiro. “I would help her out with her training, but she still insists that our Uncle train her. We’re lucky it is falling on a week he won’t be available,” Kosuke said heading down the street more. “That’s great! Oh hey! There are some positions opening up for the Shinobi Union again, you should enlist again,” Chihiro said. Kosuke bristled before sweat dropping. “Uh I don’t know Chihiro, Gramps kinda has me stuck to the village right now,” he said. “What! That’s shitty, well maybe in the Police Force, you should check with your Aunt or even Isamu can tell you if they are looking for recruits,” he said. Kosuke nodded. “Maybe so but it really isn’t my type of thing. I’ll talk with Takara to see what she thinks before I just go out and do something reckless,” Kosuke said. Chihiro laughed. “That is true,” he said. Kosuke stopped at another market stall looking at the vegetables. “I take it it’s your turn to fix dinner?” Chihiro asked. “Yeah, we’ve had enough take out this week that we feel like we have forgotten what real food taste like,” Kosuke said. “Is that possible?” Chihiro asked. Kosuke laughed. “I don’t think so; can I have a bunch of the peppers and tomatoes?” he asked the vendor who nodded starting to bag up to his request. He reached into his pocket pulling his money out separating his sober coin out of his change before handing the vender his payment. Chihiro glanced around before blinking seeing the chip in his friend’s hand before snatching it looking at it. Kosuke bristled taking his vegetables and looked at Chihiro. “Hey!” he said. “Oh man… Oh man, I didn’t know you were in rehab!” Chihiro exclaimed. Kosuke covered his mouth over with his hand getting in his face. “Shut it or I’ll do it for you,” he snarled before releasing his friend snatching the chip back and shoved it back in his pocket. “Sorry, so what are you in for? Drinking, addiction, porn?” Chihiro asked quietly as they started walking again. Kosuke gave him a disgusted look. “Takara and Sora think I have an addiction to my pain medication,” he said. Chihiro thought intently putting his hands in his pockets. “The one you take daily for your heart?” he asked. “Yeah, I’ve had a few close encounters of overdosing and threw them into being scared,” Kosuke explained. “But…do you have a problem with the medication?” Chihiro asked leaning towards him with a suspicious expression. “Hell no! I’m just doing the class to make Takara happy. She bought one of those coin collector picture frames and she’s been putting them in there as an achievement trophy thing. I think she just wants to humiliate me when we have friends and family over,” Kosuke said. Chihiro smirked. “That doesn’t seem like her at all. I mean the whole picture thing; the humiliation does sound like her though.” He said. Kosuke chuckled. “She surprised me too with it, but I think Sora put her up to it,” he said.

Tenten knocked on Naruto’s office door before walking in. “Have a minute?” she asked. Naruto was writing down something in a scroll before shuffling through papers reading something. “Yeah, what’s up?” he asked going back to writing. “Sesuke and Takara took a break from using the weapons in order to work on her taijutsu, so I took that opportunity to examine Kosuke’s weapons more on a base level like I did the others and I found something,” she said. Naruto stopped his writing setting his pen down before looking up at her. “What is that?” he asked. “We already know the weapons are connected to the user by blood for they ‘chose’ them from what he described but I do believe his sword or the ‘Tooth’ that he calls it, is alive,” she said. Naruto blinked. “Alive? As in like Samehada?” he asked. Tenten nodded. “It doesn’t have a free movement like Samehada however it does have a personality of its own,” she said. “So… what do you feed the Tooth?” he asked almost afraid of the answer. “Samehada fed off of chakra, Tooth requires blood,” she said. “You are okay right?” he asked standing to his feet. Tenten laughed holding her hands up exposing the bandages around her fingers. “I am but like I said. It has a personality of its own and it’s not nice Naruto,” she said. “So, are the other weapons like this one?” he asked. She shook her head. “The others are more like empty shells, they saw so much blood and battle that they were nulled out. Kosuke’s weapons have never been used in combat from what we are aware of. The Tooth is starved, and the Nail barely has any worn on it and I take it that is just from Takara using it,” she said. Naruto nodded. “I can’t let Takara use the weapons anymore if there is a chance that they themselves will turn against her,” he said. “They are dangerous Naruto which is why I think it is best they only be used by their chosen user,” she said. Naruto sighed. “Kosuke needs to demonstrate them for us to get an accurate study on them,” he said. Tenten nodded. “Also, for her safety, her blood may be similar to his but she wasn’t the one they picked,” she said. “Once I get an opening in my schedule to leave the building, I will go visit him and tell him what we have come to as a decision,” he said. She nodded. “Thank you for taking the time to hear me out,” she said. “Always Tenten,” he said grinning.

Kosuke opened the oven checking the fish before smiling closing it. “Alright, fish is almost done, and the rice should be getting close as well,” he said stirring the vegetable stir fry. “Now just have to wait for Takara to get home,” he said before his phone started to ring. “That better not be her telling me she’s going to be late getting home,” he muttered picking his phone up off the kitchen counter and flipped it open. “Hello?” he asked holding it to his ear. “I just made your day, Kosuke,” came a scratchy voice on the other line before it clicked off. Kosuke froze hearing that voice before he lowered the phone from his ear looking at the number before texts started coming. His hand started to shake as he read the messages with images of his former Midnight Rebellion associates that he worked with daily showed up. He started to breathe heavy realizing that they all were dead in their photos. He gasped for air as a video showed up last instantly playing. “Hiya there Kosuke!” the skinny, dark-haired, scratchy voice man said with a wave. “Long time no see! Now that we all know that you are surely alive since we members of the Circle keep dying! I thought well maybe I just need to lure you out first. So, as what my other messages said to you, the Rebellion members that were under your leadership was spreading an epidemic through the network claiming they would rather help you then work for Arinna-sama. Soooo…they needed to be dealt with,” he said walking backward before stopping next to Liora who was tied up to a chair gagged. “From what I understand was this lovely young lady was also used as a lure on assignments, well she’s still doing her job but like the others, her position is being terminated,” the guy said before the camera panned out and another guy came into view. “Tarhu, will you do me the honors of slicing her head off? I don’t like touching living bodies,” he said. The larger built man that was covered in full body armor and a mask that only exposed his eyes looked at the other man. “I won’t honor you but for Arinna-sama I will do what is requested,” he said before holding his large scythe up and aimed it before swinging. Liora jammed her eyes shut and screamed out through her gag and cried before the blade impacted. Kosuke slammed his phone shut gripping at his chest as his heart pounded rapidly almost like it was about to rip right on out of the drum. He hunched over holding his chest more as he winced crying. All the fears of his Rebellion members flooded his mind as his Mangekyo Sharingan twisted in causing an intense wave of emotions and pain to take over and his heart pounded fluttering quickly. He gasped for air turning looking at the locked black box on the counter that contained his heart medicine in it. ‘I won’t make it to the bathroom for the larger dosage,’ he thought. He went to take a step towards the counter but lost his balance collapsing to the floor. He winced before he jerked to his back grabbing at his chest as his body felt on fire. ‘Matatabi…help…’ he gasping for air closing his eyes. Matatabi shoved out of her cage running over to Kosuke in his mental state running around him a bit before laying down catching him before he hit his mental floor. ‘Hold on Kosuke-san,’ she said before closing her eyes. Naruto leaned back in his chair stretching before slamming his hands down on his desk standing. “Done for the day! Yahoo!” he cheered. ‘Naruto-san!’ Matatabi called out through the tailed beast psyche plain. Naruto blinked. “Matatabi?” he asked. ‘Kosuke-san! He’s having a heart attack and Takara-san hasn’t arrived home yet!’ she said. Naruto bolted from around his desk and out his office door just to run down the hallway in a yellow blur.

Takara grumbled wincing with each step she took up their apartment complex before making it to the floor they lived on. She opened the hall door and heading down the hallway before stopping at her apartment. She opened her small purse up pulling her house key out and unlocked the door going inside. She closed the door and irked seeing the smoke in the air and sniffing the burnt food from the kitchen. “Kosuke? Did you forget how to cook in a week?” she asked slipping her shoes off and sat her bag down. “Kosuke?” she asked heading to the kitchen turning the stove and oven off just to turn around. She gasped going over and knelt beside him feeling for a pulse. “Kosuke! Kosuke!” she called trying to slap him awake but not getting anything. She started to panic before finding his phone opening it up and quickly dialed a number. “Hello?” Sora asked handing a nurse a patient folder. “Sora, its Kosuke, he’s…he’s passed out on the kitchen floor and he doesn’t half a pulse,” she said checking her husband’s pockets to make sure he didn’t have any extra medication on him. “Did it just happen?” he asked. “I don’t know. I just came home, and dinner is way passed overcooked and he is on the floor unconscious,” she said sounding panic. “Alright Takara, I’m on my way but I need you to start compressions around his drum. Try to keep his heart beating,” he said. “Please hurry,” she said before Sora hung up. Takara pulled the phone away from her but blinked seeing the messages he received. She gasped covering her mouth scrolling through them before making it to the video with Liora. She screamed a bit dropping his phone having it snap shut before looking at her husband. She then turned and leaned over him started to do compressions. ‘If he received those then…’ she thought before the apartment door shoved open and Naruto made his way in panting for air. “Takara?” he asked. She looked up at him. “I think he had a heart attack,” she said as tears ran down her face. Naruto moved over, taking her hands off Kosuke before he did the compressions for her. “Matatabi called for me when it happened. I rushed over as soon as she informed me,” he said. Takara wiped her face with her arm. “I called Sora and he’s on his way,” she said. “Good, he can do this better than we can,” Naruto said.

“Grandpa,” Takara said having Naruto look up at her. “The members of the Circle killed the ones that Kosuke worked with and that I traveled with…they sent him pictures of their deaths,” she said. Naruto’s heart sank as he looked back down at his grandson. “Twisted individuals to do such a thing,” he said as Kosuke started to go pale. Takara shifted and leaned down listening. “He’s stopped breathing,” she said just as the door opened again and closed having Sora run in. “What do we have?” Sora asked. “He just now stopped breathing,” Naruto said moving to allow Sora in to do his work. “Any idea on what caused this?” Sora asked opening his medical kit pulling out a pair of scissors and started to cut open Kosuke’s shirt exposing his heart’s drum. “Matatabi said heart attack,” Naruto said. “Caused by emotional trauma linked to former associates,” Takara added. Sora glanced between the two before focusing on Kosuke. “If he’s having heart attacks this early in his life then the damage is further along then I thought and he might need a transplant,” Sora said. “His heart is healthy, it’s the veins that are bad,” Takara said. “I know but having an attack when I just saw him this morning for a check-up doesn’t make sense,” Sora said. “He’s not abusing his medication, he’s clean,” she said eyeing him. “How sure are you Takara? You aren’t with him all day, he can take enough to get the high he needs and it last just a few hours,” he said. “Enough, just make it to where he’s alright and able to transfer to the hospital,” Naruto said. Sora nodded before he focused pulling out his defibrillator flipping it on and charged it. “Everyone, stay back,” he said. “Wait!” Takara yelled before digging around in Kosuke’s pocket pulling out his sobriety coin. “Okay,” she said. Sora rolled his eyes before placing the paddles down next to the drum and clicked them having them shock Kosuke. Kosuke’s body jolted with the charge before Sora checked his pulse again and shook his head slightly. “Sora?” Takara asked. Sora adjusted the defibrillator dial a little bit higher and tried the paddles again. He placed them back on his cousin’s chest just to have them shock him again. Once again, Kosuke’s body jolted from the charge but no signs of recovery. Sora checked his pulse again and like the first slightly shook his head. “He had lives to revive?” he asked looking at his grandfather. Naruto nodded. “Last I knew he did, Matatabi was terrified when she alerted me of his condition,” he said. “I can’t get a pulse from shocking his heart,” Sora said. “So, you’re just going to give up and let him die?” Takara asked. “He’ll revive once his Nibi chakra circulates back into his system,” Naruto said. “And when will that be?” Takara asked looking back at Kosuke’s face trying to hide her worry. “Let me make a phone call to your Aunt Neru, Sora keep trying to get his heart started again,” Naruto said before getting up. “I can’t just leave him to bring himself back to life?” Sora muttered watching his grandfather leave the kitchen before he looked at Takara irking at her glaring Sharingans. “Zap his cat ass or I’ll tie your foxtails to the powerlines,” she demanded. Sora irked more before charging the defibrillator up again.

Naruto paced around the living room of the apartment listening to the phone ring before his daughter picked up. “Hello, Dad?” Neru asked giving her daughter a puzzled look as they sat their dinner down on their kitchen table. “Neru, quick, how long does it take for Keisuke to revive a life after death?” Naruto asked sweat dropping. “…why…hold on! Did something happen to Kosuke?!” Neru yelled gripping her chair tightly. “Uhh, nothing…dangerous…just complication with his heart. You get that…” he said nervously. “Dad…is Kosuke alright?” she growled. Naruto exhaled throwing his head back looking at the ceiling. “He had a heart attack and Sora can’t resuscitate him. That’s why I was wondering on how long it took for them to revive?” Naruto said. Neru pulled her chair out and slumped down in it stunned. “Mom?” Aiden asked sitting in her seat too. “Do you know how many lives he has?” Neru asked. Naruto shook his head. “We’re not sure, four maybe five, I don’t know six possibly,” he said. “Nine down to seven usually lasts a few hours to a day, six to four could be up to a month. Keisuke used up to his sixth life and is still in a Nibi coma,” she said. “And if Kosuke has fewer lives then that…” Naruto said trailing off looking towards the kitchen archway. “I don’t know when he’ll wake up, his portion is different from Keisuke’s. Much weaker in chakra size,” Neru said. “Thank you Neru, I’ll do what I can to keep you updated on his condition,” he said. “Thank you Dad,” Neru said before she hung up. Naruto closed his phone and headed back into the kitchen just to have Sora and Takara immediately look up at him. “Well?” Sora asked. “Keisuke used up to having six lives left and he’s still in a coma from where he defended Suna,” Naruto said. Takara looked away. “…anything less would take longer?” she asked already knowing the answer. “Hard telling. Your Aunt Neru said that with his portion being different and weaker than Keisuke’s then she’s unsure of when he’ll revive,” he said. “So, what are we supposed to do with him in the meantime? He’s not breathing, and he has no heartbeat. We can’t take him to the hospital and place him in a room. The other doctors and medics would examine him other than me, and all physical signs are stating he’s dead. We can’t tell him eventually he’ll come back to life, we just don’t know when!” Sora said. “I get that Sora, I will have to come up with something but right now I’m not quite sure either,” Naruto said. “I want him here, it’ll keep from explaining to others the Nibi’s secret and also so I can keep an eye on him,” Takara said. “Gross,” Sora spat. “Enough, it’ll have to work until I can get something worked out,” Naruto said. Sora gave his family members a disgusted look. ‘Why didn’t I die with mom before I was born? My family is insane,’ he thought before packing his medical equipment. “Let’s move him to the bedroom and we’ll leave for now,” Naruto said. “Yeah, yeah…” Sora muttered standing up.

Takara watched her grandfather and cousin move her husband from the kitchen. Her body was already hurting from her training earlier and now this. She went over to the stove looking at the burnt mess Kosuke was cooking. She opened the oven and pulled out the tray with the burnt mess on it setting it on the counter. ‘It would’ve been amazing,’ she thought before she blinked seeing Sora standing in the archway as Naruto slipped his shoes on at the door. “Do you want me to stay?” he asked. Takara looked back at the food sighing slightly. “I can order us takeout and you can tell me about his associates,” he said. Takara nodded. “How about you go get it and…give me a moment to think,” she said. Sora nodded heading for the door and got his shoes on before following his grandfather out of the apartment door. Takara walked out of the kitchen going over to the wall with the sober frame and she stared at the One-month coin. She smirked reaching up shoving the other coin in it. She looked at it proudly before her smirk faded, and she looked towards the bedroom. She huffed going over and went into the room crawling up on the bed staring at Kosuke. “Listen here Pussy, I know their loss is devastating but you need to pull through this quickly. If those guys who killed everyone is coming after you now, you need to be here to help take care of them. Not lying dead in bed hiding out!” she snarled hitting him in the stomach. “Now wake up! And you too blue cat! I’m not working hard so you can slack off!” she snapped punching him harder. She then sighed heavy. “…I know your heart pain is strong right now. I know your Sharingans store fears inside your heart and I bet those fears resurfaced seeing them dead,” she said before getting up. “You know mine as well…I have a feeling…and I don’t want to think about what would happen if I were killed,” she said reaching over fixing his hair a bit and headed out of the room.

Takara went and quickly took a shower. Her heart was heavy with the loss of the Rebellion members; they were her friends to some point. She relaxed enjoying the hot water on her skin. Liora was also so nice and helpful when it came to explaining how they did things. Noboro was like that older brother who had a story for every situation. Kaito was that quiet but well-mannered individual that stuck to himself, much like her brother Kyosuke. Reo and Yuuta were so strange by talking about death and murder all the time. Yoshi was the oldest member and most perverted leaving Mitsue the youngest and so excited to start assignments as soon as he was awake. “He was only sixteen,” she mumbled crying having her tears hide in the shower water. “Kosuke led them so well and here I went and ruined it for them by getting them killed,” she said hugging herself thinking back on the time she spent with the group. She thought about how much different Kosuke was, she still thought of him as the playful cousin that would annoy her every time they saw each other, and she loved it. However, she hadn’t really realized that he put that up as a front to hide who he was now; a mercenary leader caught up in a cult and was suffering internally. “I have to get stronger so he doesn’t have to protect me and that I can help him fight these demons,” she said before starting in on washing her hair.

A few minutes later, she got out wrapping a towel around her and left the bathroom going into the bedroom to get her some clothes but paused seeing Kosuke on the bed. She wasn’t sure keeping him on the bed was a great idea since he was dead and all. But what other option was there without her grandfather pulling strings and creating a cover story that wouldn’t last long? She sighed heavy going over to the dresser getting her some clothes out. She closed the dresser and left the room heading back to the bathroom. “Do you have to wear a towel?” Sora asked as he leaned against the couch with his arms and ankles crossed. Takara jumped glaring at him holding her towel in place. “That was quick,” she said. “I am the fastest shinobi in the village, did you think it would be otherwise?” he asked. “Your running isn’t the only thing you’re fast at,” she muttered sourly. “I’ve worked on that,” he teased. “I don’t want to know,” she said. “Oh come on Takara, you enjoyed it last time,” he said. “If you’re going to be like this the whole time you are here, you can leave now,” she said heading back into the bathroom closing the door and locked it. She quickly got dressed and left the bathroom going into the living room. “I’m sorry Takara, I can’t help it. He married you and he’s the one dead currently,” Sora said following her into the kitchen. “And he wasn’t the only one who lost friends. I knew them too and I’m part of the reason why they are dead. So, either continue being a bastard and leave or be a true friend and help me feel better,” she said getting into the fridge pulling out a soda can. She turned around just to have him pin her against the counter. “I can still be your friend and help you relieve your stress,” he said with red eyes. Takara snarled shoving him away. “How long have you waited for this opportunity?!” she snapped. “What are you talking about?” he asked. “Don’t act stupid Sora, every time Kosuke is in trouble or not around or capable of being here you try to weasel in and take advantage of me!” she snarled. “Well, I like you enough to want you,” he said. “Like me? Kami, I thought Kosuke just called you a weasel cause of your summons but no, you do weasel in when I need help,” she said. “What’s wrong with my summons? Oba-chan uses them,” he said. “You’re more of a weasel than a fox,” she growled. “You’re stressed and upset, I can help,” he said. She glared before storming out of the room going to the door and opened to it pointing to it. “Leave,” she said.

Sora stood in the entryway to the kitchen crossing his arms. “Don’t do this to me,” he said. “Leave,” she growled again. He exhaled before moving over slipping his shoes back on. He stepped outside the door and turned to catch the door as she tried slamming it shut behind him. “Remember Takara, you’ll come needing me when he wakes up and his heart needs fixing,” he said in a warning tone. She went to say something before an arm shoved in front of her blocking the doorway. “And she told you to leave,” Kosuke hissed as his skin glowed gold and his eyes glared his Mangekyo Sharingans at the fox. Sora jumped stepping back. “I didn’t even sense you were awake,” he said. Takara just stared at her husband as little blue and black flames floated from his body in places where Matatabi was still reviving organs and vessels. “Leave Sora or I’ll make you leave in a body bag,” Kosuke threatened verbally gripping the door frame causing chips in the woodwork. “Don’t Sora,” Kurama said stopping his host from retaliating back with words. ‘Why?’ Sora asked. ‘In his current state of being revived by Matatabi and the boost he gets from the Sun Country’s Daimyo and her ritual; You are no match,” Kurama said. “If you need anything or something else happens, let me know or Jiji,” Sora said before leaving. Kosuke then gently shoved Takara away from the door and closed it before locking it. “I just checked on you and you were still dead,” she said.

Kosuke headed towards the kitchen but stopped holding a hand over the drum in his chest. Takara walked over leaning around looking at his face. “Your heart hurting? I’ll go get your medicine,” she said continuing on towards the kitchen, but he stopped her holding on to her arm. “I don’t want it,” he said. “But you need it,” she said looking at him. “And I said I don’t want it. I can’t be sober if I take it,” he said before wincing again leaning against the couch. “I’m over it, for now, you’re hurting and I’m willing to let you do what you want to help you through this,” she said. He shook his head wincing again standing up and went to the kitchen. “I’ll be fine,” he lied. “Kosuke,” she growled going after him. He stared at the burnt mess of what was supposed to be their dinner before he glanced around going over and picked his phone up. He flipped it open scrolling through the photos of the Rebellion members. “…the one who was talking…who is he?” she asked as Kosuke played the video. “Zantetsu,” Kosuke said trembling with rage. She walked over and closed the phone holding her hands over his. Her Sharingans looked up into his Mangekyo ones as he snarled. “You need to get the anger out before this whole building or this side of the village is caught up in a Nibi outbreak,” she said quietly. He gripped his phone more tightly before looking at her. “I can see the exhaustion in you, but can you train with me?” he asked. She blinked before smiling. “Yeah,” she said. “Good cause I’m going to show you how to properly use my weapons,” he said. “Is this going to hurt?” she teased. “Only if you want it to,” he said. “I want you to give me everything,” she said. His expression changed from a pissed off one to a more sorrowful one before he pulled away leaving the kitchen. “Kosuke?” she asked as she followed him. He went into the bathroom just to come out a few seconds later with a zip-locked plastic bag with his stronger off the street medicine. He took her right hand and sat the bag down in her palm. “Dispose of these,” he said. She arched a brow before looking at the bag. “I knew you were faking the sobriety but you’re trying and doing the classes for me was enough for me not to pester you over,” she said. “I deserve the pain in my heart this time. I never thought that me betraying Arinna would cause her to go after the very ones who still served her,” he said. She took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his head down on her shoulder as she tangled her fingers in his hair. “They knew being involved in the Rebellion came with consequences and only you knew their biggest fears,” she said. He trembled before sobbing into her shoulder wrapping his arms around her hugging her.

“Tell me, Kosuke…what were their fears?” she asked quietly. He gripped her shirt tightly holding on to her. “Mitsue was afraid of bears and being left behind. Noboro was afraid he wasn’t going to see his daughter and wife again. Liora was afraid of the dark and dying,” he said before leaning up wiping his face with his arm. “Kaito feared heights and being alone. Reo feared to drown and Yuuta’s was being held captive. Yoshi was closed in places or not being able to see the outside,” he continued. “Do you see them as in dreams or thoughts?” she asked trying to understand. “When my Mangekyo Sharingan casts you into a genjutsu, it views them as through a window and when that window opens and closes it catches hold of the fear,” he explained. She nodded. “…and mine?” she asked. He smirked a bit leaning forward kissing her forehead. “I’m not going anywhere nor will I let you die,” he said before pulling away heading towards the bedroom. She smirked before going after him starting to strip out of her clothes into training ones. “You never did explain you waking up,” she said. “What is to explain? You know how Matatabi does her lives,” he said pulling pants on. “Kosuke, you have fewer lives then Uncle Keisuke and he is still in a coma,” she said. “Dad’s coma isn’t Bijuu related. Matatabi is very active within him, it’s all him still being unconscious,” he said. Takara looked at him confused, “So…he’s faking it?” she asked. He shook his head. “He is in a coma but Matatabi has no control over it much like when we die her chakra is still preserved within us until it is replenished enough to circulate in the chakra channels. He can wake up at any time with his chakra, but his mind is what is cut off,” he said. “Oh, I get it now,” she said. “So, when his mental health is restored he’ll wake up,” he said slipping into a shirt. “Well let’s hurry before I change my mind,” Takara teased. “Yeah, yeah,” he said.

Kosuke gasped as he stared up at the treetops. “Shit Takara,” he groaned. “Shh,” Takara said. He gasped again sitting up looking down at her. “Careful! I’m sensitive there,” he said. “And I said shh, I’m working,” she said reaching up shoving him back down towards the ground. “Now relax,” she said. He took a deep breath closing his eyes before gasping out again. “Fuck,” he cursed looking down at her again. She growled leaning up glaring at him. “How am I supposed to stitch your thigh up if you can’t keep quiet?” she asked. “I can’t help it! It tickles,” he said. “That’s not the only thing,” she said pointing to his boner. He blushed looking away. “Your hair is tickling it when you focus,” he said. “That can wait, I’m trying to keep you from bleeding everywhere,” she said. He leaned up again tilting her chin up and he leaned in kissing her. She closed her eyes returning the kiss before he broke it. “I’m ready for that angry sex now,” he purred. “My body is sore enough from training with Uncle Sesuke and now you, next time,” she said going back to his thigh stabbing him with the needle. He bristled before screaming out. “NAAAAA!!! Who taught you how to sew?!” he cried. “My mom,” she said confidently with a smile. “Gah! No wonder!” he cried falling back to the ground whining. “Hey! Mom can sew, it was mostly on clothes, but she still can sew,” she said tying the wire off and yanked on it. Kosuke bristled again before screaming out more.

Sesuke looked up blinking seeing birds flying opposite of the direction they were heading. “Odd,” he said. Sasuke looked up as well. “Takara must have already started without us,” he said. “She seems a bit distracted lately; do you know the reasoning?” Sesuke asked. “Reika and Lily are still separated and several of her friends are about to get married, not to mention her training with us,” Sasuke said. Sesuke rolled his eyes. “Bleh romance crap,” he said. Sasuke smirked looking at his son. “You have your moments from what I hear,” he said. “Are you sure it’s not for show?” Sesuke asked. “I did the same thing with your mother, looked where we ended up at. Married with three kids,” Sasuke said. “She also died from the pressure it took to raise those three kids,” Sesuke said. “Two out of three are managing their lives is great,” Sasuke said. “I’m managing my life alright,” Sesuke hissed. “I know, so is Keisuke surprisingly. Reika I have doubts on,” Sasuke said as they turned on to the path for the training grounds they were regularly using with Takara. “Fix your pants, I hear someone coming,” Takara said putting her supplies up. Kosuke glared at her as he slowly made it to his feet and yanked his pants up fixing them. “I will hurt you,” he hissed. She glared back at him. “Bring it pussy,” she said as their Uncle and Grandfather walked into the training area. “Good morning, Takara and…Kosuke?” Sasuke asked seeing his grandson here as well. “Good morning, Grandpapa, Uncle,” Takara said. “Morning,” Kosuke muttered picking the tooth and nail up slipping the holster back on. “Are you training with us today Kosuke?” Sesuke asked. “We trained all night, I figured she would skip out on today's session for some rest,” Kosuke said. “He’s right, I’m pretty beat from yesterday’s training and then helping him relieve some aggression,” Takara said. Sesuke eyed them. “Is that so?” Sasuke asked. They both nodded. “What position are you in to tell her when she can skip her training?” Sesuke asked in a warning tone. “I have every right,” Kosuke said eyeing his Uncle. “Enough,” Takara said looking at Kosuke. “No, you don’t, her training is ordered by the Hokage and my father, so she will continue her training today,” Sesuke said. “Takara, are you feeling up to training today?” Sasuke asked. “Not really, Grandpapa, like I said. I’m pretty beat,” she said. “Very well then, Kosuke. You seem still stressed. Care to stand in for a day so we can properly experience your weapons in actual combat?” Sasuke asked. Kosuke arched a brow before a sadistic grin formed on his face. “I would be honored,” he said. Takara blinked looking at him. “That was fast,” she said. “To go against my most hated Uncle in a revenge match. Bring it on,” Kosuke continued. “I refuse,” Sesuke said crossing his arms looking away stubbornly, “Then I will take my wife home and treat her to some relaxation,” Kosuke said gently pushing Takara around them. Sesuke gritted his teeth together and snarled glaring at them. “’Your’ what?” he hissed. Sasuke sighed. “Kosuke, you did that on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked. Kosuke purred with a smug expression. “Do what? Claim Takara as what she is in truth as my wife?” he asked. Takara rolled her eyes. Her husband was taunting their Uncle. “Since when?” Sesuke hissed. “Um…” Kosuke said thinking hard before counting his fingers. “Half a year or so,” he said as Takara gave him a sour look. “You can count,” she teased. “Of course, I can, you think I would forget when we got married?” he asked. “You do a lot of things that make you do dumb things, so yes, I would think you forget it,” she said. He looked at her in shock. “Takara!” he whined. “Enough! I didn’t approve of this,” Sesuke snarled. “That’s because I didn’t ask for permission,” Kosuke said shrugging. Takara then moved away from Kosuke as Sesuke snarled and charged for his nephew but instead had Kosuke block his fist with a hand. “Now do you want to challenge me to a fight?” Kosuke asked with a confident grin while Sesuke hissed.

“I’ll make sure you can’t walk away from this one with an extra life,” Sesuke threatened verbally reaching back pulling his katana off his back. “Then I’ll make it fair and not use chakra,” Kosuke said. “You think I need chakra to kill someone?” Sesuke asked. “No, but then again, I want to know what you fear,” Kosuke said. “You don’t fear anything when your fear itself,” Sesuke said backing away and swung his katana around. Kosuke quickly pulled his sword off and blocked the katana smiling. “I don’t fear you anymore,” he said reaching back and yanked the nail out of the holster and swung it around. Sesuke shoved away from Kosuke’s weapon dodging the spear and angled his katana going back in attacking his nephew. Sasuke walked over and passed Takara, “We should move from here, it will get violent quickly,” he said. Takara nodded following after him. Kosuke pulled his uncle’s weapon off to the right and held the nail up setting it off having it jab into Sesuke pushing him away. Sesuke hissed sliding across the ground holding on to the tip of the spear before it stopped having Kosuke project towards him swinging his sword. Sesuke blocked it just to have them exchange weapon swings and dodging kicks. He turned to defend himself, shoving his katana hard into the nail having Kosuke drop it. He then quickly flipped the weapon in his hand bringing it around into his nephew’s side. Kosuke winced bringing his sword down causing Sesuke to step back avoiding it before he dunked around the sword charging in. Kosuke jumped back using his sword to block the katana and spun around kicking Sesuke hard sending him flying across the training field. Once Sesuke hit the ground and made it to his feet, Kosuke charged after him, stabbing the dirt with his sword leaving it behind as he charged in with just his fists. Sesuke gained his composer just in time to drop his katana to the ground blocking Kosuke’s fists as he swung and punched at him. Sesuke blocked each attempt leaning away or in with his own fists just to land a hit on his nephew sending him rolling across the ground. He quickly picked his weapon up running after him. Kosuke slid back to his sword where he grabbed it and blocked Sesuke’s attack that impacted so hard against his weapon it caused a crater under him. Kosuke growled a bit struggling against the pressure Sesuke put against the tooth. Sesuke’s Sharingans formed briefly causing his chakra seal to light up under his shirt. “I see it now,” Sesuke said sadistically smiling. Kosuke eyed him using more force to hold his uncle away before shoving him away. Sesuke landed on his feet stretching. Kosuke made it to his feet still giving his uncle the same look as he headed over picking up the nail. “Which hurts more? The fact that each time I train with Takara, I send her to ANBU’s hospital for treatment or your friends being terminated for the sake of drawing you out?” Sesuke asked.

Kosuke paused in his actions feeling a twinge in his heart. “There were…six of them?” Sesuke asked. Kosuke looked at him with hatred. “Ah, so you care about their loss then my daughter’s health, it’s clear now,” Sesuke said holding his katana up checking the blade. “Your Sharingan specialty is to gather fears and store them away to be used when you feel is best needed. My Sharingan is known for mental tormenting. I barely need chakra to see where your weakness is inside your mind,” Sesuke continued. Kosuke started to breathe heavy as he stared at his uncle. “I tormented my brother at your age, I tormented my sister the same way, Takara’s mother, villagers, family friends, strangers, village officials. You name them and they have been affected by me at some point. You mention my name on a busy street and within minutes it will be a ghost town. I’m feared for what I am capable of. You, nephew, have also seen what capabilities my mental power can do. Do you remember it like yesterday? When I tortured you for hours, stripped you of the Bijuu that is within you now? Where I separated your heart from within damaging it? It seems that today you are still suffering from the pain that I caused when I cut the veins from the organ.” Sesuke said. Kosuke gripped at his chest wincing. “What if I said their names? To think they thought you were strong but with a simple downgrade of words has you weak in the knees, heart on the verge of pumping itself useless. And medicine…that doesn’t even touch the pain,” Sesuke said glaring up at his nephew taking a stance. “You see what I’m doing? You may have the power of a God with the weaponry for war, but you’re no God if you allow verbal abuse to wreck your mental state,” Sesuke said before he charged. Kosuke closed his eyes wincing just as Sesuke brought his katana in towards his side. Kosuke then opened his eyes with a maniacal laugh as he turned to pin his weapons against Sesuke’s katana. “I guess I need to stop holding back if you want to make this serious enough for murder,” Kosuke said as his skin started to illuminate gold and his eye color turned to gold as well. “You’ve been holding back?” Sesuke asked. “You haven’t?” Kosuke asked as the tooth’s numerous blades started to wiggle and snarl against the katana blade. “And I will tell you, my sword hasn’t been fed for a really long time,” Kosuke said before he adjusted his footing and shoved against his uncle pushing him back before they started to clang weapons against each other in a continuous match of attacking and avoiding swings. “Are you watching Takara? Kosuke has been wanting this match with Sesuke for some time now and he is showing all that he is capable of from starting with the Rebellion,” Sasuke said. Takara blinked glancing up at her grandfather. “You were wanting this from the start, Kosuke challenging Uncle Sesuke,” she said. Sasuke smirked closing his eyes briefly before looking at her. “You need to train to be the best, yes. But when it came to those weapons,” he started looking up seeing Kosuke use the nail to launch himself at Sesuke swinging his sword around with laughter, “Only Kosuke can bring out their true potential. So yes and no,” Sasuke said. Takara gave him a sour expression and looked back towards the match. “Who do you think is stronger?” she asked. “Sesuke is at a disadvantage with his chakra sealed away. Kosuke not only is a jinchuuriki to the Nibi, but he also has the abilities Arinna gave him; with fresh anger from the death of acquaintances from what Sesuke pointed out. Kosuke no doubt, which is why we have to be careful of him using those God weapons,” Sasuke said. Takara nodded watching the two men clash weaponry against each other, both enjoying the fact they wanted to kill each other.

Sesuke twisted his foot into the dirt tripping Kosuke causing him to faceplant into the ground. He quickly pulled out kunai tossing them at his nephew having Kosuke roll away from them before making it to his feet. Kosuke used his spear to dodge a few more kunai blocking them from hitting him. He then stretched his arm out launching the head of the nail out causing it to get stuck into a tree behind Sesuke. Sesuke glanced back before looking at his nephew. “You missed,” he said. “Did I?” Kosuke asked before yanking on the shaft of the nail back having the tree uproot and slam into his uncle’s back. Sesuke glared before ducking under the tree trunk making Kosuke bristle at the oncoming projectile. Sesuke shook his head jumping up on to another tree branch and then down slamming into the tree Kosuke was trying to use. He bounced off the tree sending it into a quick barrel roll slamming into Kosuke pinning him to the ground. Kosuke meowed out loud in pain before snarling glaring up at his uncle just to blink seeing the ends of paper bombs attached to kunai pinned into the side of the trunk. Kosuke tried to roll the tree away but wasn’t have much luck as the bombs went off causing a chain reaction to several others in the area. The tree shattered into pieces sending debris everywhere before the ground under it collapsed into a hole. Takara gasped a bit taking a step forward just to have her grandfather place his hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked back as Sasuke continued to watch the match. Kosuke crawled out of the crater couching and winced more grabbing his chest. His chest was hurting and with the impact of the tree, it mashed his drum in some. He really didn’t want to see the weasel today, but he would have to now. He slowly made it to his feet just as Sesuke hopped over the log and slammed the top of his foot into the side of his nephew’s head sending him soaring through the air and straight through several trees. “Kosuke!” Takara hollered trying not to show her worry. It took a bit, but Kosuke dashed out of the tree line back into the training field, charging right for Sesuke. Sesuke jumped back off the log to his katana just in time as Kosuke pounced on to the tree log and used it to boost his speed more and he zipped over shoving his sword straight down at his Uncle. Sesuke quickly reacted holding his katana up blocking the sword as Kosuke snarled at him.

Sesuke gritted his teeth growling as Kosuke shoved harder against his katana with the tooth before the blade snapped in half. Sesuke stumbled back to his butt just to have the nail pierced through him pinning him to the ground. Sesuke snarled glaring up just to gasp as Kosuke brought the tooth down on his shoulder cutting in several inches. Sesuke glared at him as Kosuke snickered. “To avoid murder, I’ll stop here but keep in mind, Uncle Sesuke… the next time I am challenged against you, I will stand above you like this with the same expression you gave me but instead of severing your heart on the inside. I will hold it in my palm and crush the very organ as I watch you take your last breaths of life,” Kosuke threatened. Sesuke shifted wincing at the nail as it held him in place. “Like..tha…that will happen,” he said closing an eye as the tooth sliced more into his shoulder. Kosuke leaned down putting more weighted pressure into his weapons. “I am a messenger of death, a God proclaimed by Arinna herself. I may not work for her, but I can still do the same damage as before. You cross paths with me one more time and it is your soul I will claim,” Kosuke said. Sesuke chuckled before laughing. “I thought I was insane! Here I was trying to use Takara, but I was wrong! I should’ve realized that my actions were leading you down the path of darkness!” Sesuke said before laughing more. Kosuke then grinned as his Mangekyo Sharingan formed. “I see it now,” he said. Sesuke blinked as the area turned black and the shadows started to move. Sesuke glanced around then back at Kosuke. “The fear you have. It’s not just you that is fear, but you are afraid. It is small and just a sliver but it’s there,” Kosuke said. Sesuke laughed. “You think I’m afraid of you?!” he asked. Kosuke just grinned before he disappeared, and the shadows swallowed Sesuke.

Sasuke quickly moved from his spot next to Takara and rushed over as Kosuke yanked the tooth from his Uncle’s shoulder and held it ready to slice the man in half. Sasuke reached out catching Kosuke’s arm preventing him from finishing his sly attack. “That’s it, release him,” Sasuke ordered. Kosuke gave his grandfather a hateful expression before glancing back at Sesuke who blinked back to reality. Kosuke then yanked his arm away from Sasuke and stepped away from his Uncle pulling his weapons with him. Sesuke growled out in pain glaring at his nephew as he held a hand over his bleeding injuries. “Takara is looking more beat than before, take her home to rest,” Sasuke ordered his grandson. Kosuke rolled his eyes before glaring at Sesuke, “You’ve been warned,” he said before walking towards his cousin. “One more thing Kosuke,” Sasuke started before pointing to the weapons in his hands, “those stays here,” he said. Kosuke snarled before dropping them and stormed off and passed Takara. Takara waved goodbye before following after Kosuke. Sesuke winced making it to his feet. “He was actually going to kill me,” he said. “He was toying with you, if he hadn’t held back at first, I would’ve had a funeral to plan,” Sasuke said. Sesuke irked. “Father!” he cried. “Enough, apologize to Moriko for me for your injuries and work on a report of what you learned today. I’ll be by later this evening for it to present it to Naruto,” Sasuke said going over picking up the blood-covered tooth. ‘The more these weapons are exposed to Kosuke, the more troubling he is becoming,’ he thought.

“Are you okay?” Takara asked looking at Kosuke with a worried expression. “I’m fine,” he said before wincing. “Kosuke,” she begged verbally, stopping him in place. “I saw the whole thing, you’re hurting more than when we arrived earlier,” she said. He looked away before wincing again grabbing his shirt at his chest. “He gave me a run for my Ryo, I just used up more strength then what I wanted,” he said before continuing down the path. She narrowed her eyes watching him before storming after him moving in front of him blocking his movements. She reached up yanking his shirt down exposing the drum seeing the swelling and redness from where it was bent in. “Sora needs to look at that,” she said just to have him yank her hand from him and moved around her. “Not today,” he said sternly. “Kosuke, I know you have a grudge against him, but he really is just looking out for you,” she said following him. “He tells you that to keep you on his good side,” he said leaning back stretching his shoulders grunting at the pain it caused. “Just let him look at it to see if there is anything he can do without surgery,” she said. “I said not today!” he hissed looking back at her still with angry gold eyes. She stopped taken aback at the sudden outburst. Allowing him a whole night with the Kami no Buki weapons and then a small match with Uncle Sesuke had changed his whole personality and with the death of his friends wasn’t making things easier. “Then let’s go home and you take some medicine for the pain,” she said catching up to him. “That’s not happening either,” he muttered. “Kosuke, carrying the pain of their deaths on you will take a toll on you and I already can tell the difference it is making,” she said. “Just give me time, alright?” he asked looking at with his normal blue eyes. She sighed before nodding. “I just take you home and give you angry sex now to relieve that pent up anger you still have,” she teased. He bristled. “Na, that’s not a good idea,” he said. “Why not?” she asked. He glanced at her blushing and then looked away. “I do have a lot of anger still, but I don’t want to take it out on you,” he said. “You don’t think I can handle an angry cat?” she asked. “That’s not it but if that is what you want for breakfast, then so be it,” he teased.

“Alright, Aiden,” Neru said zipping up her travel bag, “after you visit your father at the hospital, I need you to come back and pack for the time that I’m away. You’ll be staying with Uncle Gaara,” she said. Aiden whined. “I can take care of myself,” she said pouting. “I know but the village is still in a state of emergency from a couple of months ago and I want you to be safe while I’m gone,” she said looking at her daughter. “And how long is that going to be?” she asked. “Just a couple of weeks until I know for sure that your brother is alright and not causing problems for your grandfather,” Neru said going over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Aiden rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she muttered. “Great! I’ll let you know when I arrive in Konoha and when I’m about to leave,” Neru said leaving the room and headed down the stairs. “You better. I don’t want Daddy waking up and I hadn’t heard from you and he is forced to come looking for you,” Aiden teased. Neru laughed going over to the front door. “He won’t be that mobile after waking up from his coma,” she said slipping her shoes on. “Anything else before I leave?” Neru asked. “Be careful,” Aiden said crossing her arms. “I will,” she said turning opening the door just to plow right into a pair of breasts. Neru leaned her head back and gasped for air noticing it was her sister. “Watch where you aim those things! I could’ve suffocated!” Neru snapped glaring at Lily. Lily giggle swaying having the very breasts rock side to side. “Where are you going?” Lily asked curiously. “Konoha, something happened with Kosuke last night and I need to check on him,” Neru said squeezing passed her sister out the door. “Oh, well is it okay if I stay here for some time?” Lily asked. Neru froze in her spot before looking back at her sister annoyed. “Why?” she growled afraid to hear the answer. “Well…um…Reika and I aren’t talking right now. She managed to mess something up involving Takara and Sesuke and well…I just don’t want to see her right now,” Lily said. Neru slapped herself in the face and dragged her fingers down its features before eyeing her sister. “Watch the kitten until I get back, you have to then to work things out with your spouse cause I have enough to handle in my litter box,” she said before turning storming down the stairs to the street. Lily cheered bouncing a bit before skipping into the house closing the door. “AIDEN!” She hollered having the red-headed girl walking out of the kitchen just to bristle. “I’m needing some good quality girl bonding time and I haven’t seen you in a while,” Lily said skipping over and plowed into her niece pinning her head into her breasts. Aiden bristled more tensing up. This was unexpected and not what she wanted to do with her slight freedom from her parents.

Reika sighed leaving the leasing office and leaned her head back with a groan. ‘Can’t file for a new lease on a home until the other one is up despite the insurance covering it,’ she thought defeated before heading on down the street more. Now what was she supposed to do? Her wife was avoiding her, her daughter had a life of her own to deal with, and she was off for a few days. “I guess I’ll head back to Papa’s and not do anything,” she said turning and headed down a street. After some time, she arrived at her father’s home, sliding the front door open and stepped in shutting it. She slid her shoes off and headed further into the home going to the living room. She stopped listening to the quiet of the building and the morning songs of the birds outside. She looked over at the family portrait on the wall. “We were so happy when Mama was alive,” she muttered just to have her face twist up with anger and she screamed out ending up sobbing as her knees felt weak, but she continued to stand. She then gasped turning around seeing her father standing there as he too just arrived home. He blinked looking at her as she tried not to sob in his presence. “I’m just a failure to you just as much as Mama was to us,” she said. Sasuke exhaled unbuttoning his cloak walking into the room and laid it on the back of the couch. He undid the top button on his collar before going over and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into an embrace. She jumped at it before hiding her face into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Papa…I don’t deserve to be your daughter,” she cried. “No, Reika,” he said shaking his head. “I have failed you as a father. I’ve been there for Keisuke and for Sesuke but not you alone,” he said. Reika cried more into his shoulder. “I’m…I’m so sorry…” she apologized again but all Sasuke could do was hold her closer. Sasuke then let her go as she took a step back. “What are you doing home? I thought you had training with Takara and Sesuke this morning,” she said. “Kosuke and Takara trained all night so Kosuke demonstrated his weapons for us. The final reports on the weapon examination will be turned into Naruto later this evening once your brother finishes his report,” he said. Reika seemed to beam with uplifted spirits. “So, her training is done with Sesuke?” she asked. “For now, yes, if she wants to continue on after this whole situation with Kosuke then I have no say in it,” he said grabbing his cloak and headed out of the room. “I have to tell Lily!” she said running to the front door slipping her shoes on. Sasuke hesitated on the stairs before sighing, he never did get use to his daughter being married to another woman. Reika slid the front door open and stepped outside leaving before taking off towards the Hokage’s home.

Takara came from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel just to stop and eye Kosuke who was trying to relax on the couch. He was still suffering in pain, wincing every time his body moved or twitched. She rolled her eyes going over and shoved his legs over and she sat down on the couch looking at him. Kosuke opened his eyes looking at her before rolling over wincing. “It’s not getting better,” she said. “Stop,” he said closing his eyes again. “I could call a doctor and ask if they can get you in to look at your heart, but they can’t do anything if the drum is damaged so then Sora will have to be called in,” she said. Kosuke growled sitting up and shifted around standing. He took a step just to grab the couch arm losing his balance. Takara looked away, she hated to see him suffer but she knew he was torturing himself with it. “I’m going to go see if Mama or Mom wants to do lunch,” she said getting up. “Fine,” he said moving towards the bedroom gripping at his chest. She got up and stood there biting her lip. She huffed rolling her eyes going after him. “Kosuke,” she said. He stopped looking at her. She walked over leaning up kissing him. He purred kissing her back and broke it leaning his forehead against hers closing his eyes. “I know you’re hurting for them, as your way of punishment but what good are you to avenge them if you aren’t at your best?” she asked. “I know but…give me time…I’m…I’ve killed a lot of people for a very selfish woman and even now she is being selfish by killing off those who oppose her. My heart is heavy with many fears that I have collected and the memories that come with them. Amongst the Rebellion fears, there is also Uncle Sesuke’s and it is clouding my mind,” he said softly with a pained expression. Takara shook her head slightly not understanding. He looked into her eyes before wrapping an arm around her pulling her in close. “His fear is that there is someone out there stronger than him and he nearly died from them,” he said. She searched his eyes before cautiously stepping back away from him realizing what he was saying. “He’s afraid of you?” she asked. “Strange how roles have switched,” he said looking weak before he sat down on the bed. “Well his chakra is sealed off, maybe it was only because of that,” she said. “Takara,” Kosuke started looking at her, “my Sharingan captures fears, it doesn’t create them,” he said. Her heart started to pound as the words set in. She knew he was a murderer; she knew he was strong and powerful; she also knew that Uncle Sesuke was practically a one-man army. She gulped staring at him before she quickly left the room going to the front door and slipped her shoes on. She opened the apartment door leaving just to lean back against the closed door. ‘I can’t possibly fear him now?’ she thought. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. No, her parents? Not a chance. Sora possibly? Never. “I need to talk to Grandpa,” she said before walking down the hallway.

Naruto grumbled walking down the hallway slumped over, Shikamaru watching him with a look of dragged down spirits. “What’s got you low this morning?” Shikamaru asked crossing his arms. “I hate meetings this early in the morning,” Naruto said looking at him with a tired expression. “If it was any later you wouldn’t get lunch and it would tie into your time slot of calling Temari,” Shikamaru said. Naruto grumbled leaning up straight and sighed. “Fine,” he muttered. “Hokage-sama!” a shinobi hollered after him running down the hallways. “What is the matter?” Shikamaru asked as they stopped looking back at him. The shinobi bowed before handing Naruto a scroll. “It’s from you daughter in Suna,” he said. “Neru?” Naruto asked opening the scroll reading over the contents. “What news is she sending?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto irked. “She’s coming home and is expecting a Hotspring house rented out for her and an all-paid expense trip,” he said. “That says Temari all over it,” Shikamaru muttered. Naruto laughed nervously before Reika turned the curve in the hallway blinking. “Oh, is this where we can find you now, Uncle?” she asked. “No, I’m on my way to a meeting,” he said. “I see, I was just wondering if you knew Lily’s whereabouts, I wanted to inform her of something,” she said. Naruto went to reply when Takara ran down the hallway just to slow into a brisk walk stopping next to her mother. “Hallway meetings now? Sora’s influencing your ramen bowl too much,” Takara teased. Shikamaru glared at Naruto making him irk more. “I thought you stopped having breakfast with him?” Shikamaru asked. Naruto laughed nervously again rubbing the back of his head. “Y-Yeah about that…” he started before looking at Takara. “Can I help you with something?” he asked. “I wanted to talk about Kosuke’s mental health after he woke up last night,” Takara said. Naruto blinked before putting on a more serious look. “Set up my daughter’s requests as mentioned,” Naruto started looking at the shinobi. “Yes sir!” the shinobi said before leaving. “Shikamaru cancel my meeting for this morning and move it to this afternoon, Reika, Lily went to Suna for a small vacation, she’ll be back in a week or two,” he said looking at the ones mentioned. “Takara, my office,” he said moving through the crowd back down the hallway.

“Suna?” Reika asked before following her father-in-law, “Wait, why did she suddenly leave?” she asked. “Naruto, this isn’t a good idea moving this meeting till later, this will look bad with the representatives from the other village,” Shikamaru said following the Hokage. Takara just followed quietly. “I get that but the situation my grandson is in is more of an important matter then discussing increasing trade options,” Naruto said. “Uhh--” Shikamaru started to object when Reika cut him off, “Who is Lily staying with, will they be able to handle her since it sounded like Neru was coming here,” she said. Naruto sighed stopping looking at the following party. “Shikamaru, go to the meeting and see what they are suggesting, and I will join in later in another meeting. Reika, she’s staying at Neru’s to watch over Aiden while Neru visits,” Naruto said stopping at his office looking at the two while Takara slipped into the room. “But--” both Shikamaru and Reika started when Naruto followed his granddaughter into the room and slammed the door in their faces. “How is he doing?” Naruto asked walking around Takara going over to his desk. “Not well, Sora was about to leave when he woke up and neither of us sensed him reviving,” she said. Naruto blinked looking at her. “Sora’s excellent when it comes to sensing,” he said. “I know, and Kosuke was so mad that he was there, even more remembering on the Rebellion members. We trained all night until this morning but then Grandpapa and Uncle Sesuke showed up,” Takara said. “That I take didn’t end well,” he said. She nodded. “Kosuke took my place to train to properly demonstrate the Kami no Buki after he purposely blurted out about our marriage,” she said. Naruto groaned rubbing his face with his left hand. Just what he needed, Sesuke in here trying to force him to authorize him to get divorce papers for the two. “Grandpa,” Takara said having Naruto look at her through his fingers. “Kosuke almost killed Uncle Sesuke this morning if it wasn’t for Grandpapa stepping in and Uncle Sesuke damaged the drum to Kosuke’s heart. He’s refusing to see Sora like usual to get it fixed and he’s in so much pain,” she rambled on. Naruto just watched her as she continued to go into details of Kosuke and everything he was going through. It reminded him so much of Sasuke when they were kids and even more so of Sesuke after the death of his mother. He would have to ask for the reports from Sasuke sooner than expected to get the full detail from an on-watcher. “Takara,” he said catching her attention having her to stop mid-sentence. “I’m going to place an ANBU detail on Kosuke, he’s a risk now not just for himself and you but the villagers. I’ve seen enough emotional trauma within our family to understand the signs. From just hearing your concerns for him, he’s either on the verge of snapping or hurting himself and he will do all that he can to make sure he gets what he wants in the end,” Naruto said. “In the end? What is that?” she asked confused. “He’s hurting greatly right now cause people he knew didn’t deserve to die on his behalf. And as you said he nearly killed Sesuke this morning, he’s realized that where his problems started with Sesuke can no longer bound him to reality. He’s stronger than Sesuke by a large margin, he will now take on anyone who poses as a threat. He’s searching for a death wish and will take on anyone who gets in his way,” he said. “I’m hearing you but not quite understanding,” she said. Naruto nodded standing up and looked out his office windows. “Is he taking his heart medication for the pain?” he asked. “No, he’s refusing it and even the extra he had hidden away. He wants to suffer under the pain,” she said. Naruto exhaled, he hated that his grandson was now taking on the weight of darkness, and this time it wasn’t just the Uchiha in him. He turned to look at her. “He’s refusing it because he’s found a new high, he overcame Sesuke this morning and he will knock down anyone who challenges him,” he said. Takara’s eyes widened before she looked down. “Your job now as his wife Takara, is to make sure he avoids conflicts, Sora exclusively. Until he can move past this mental and physical pain,” he said. She nodded feeling the pressure of exactly what was going on.

“Noboro, go,” “This is Liora, I’m busy working but I will return your call soon!” “I’m sorry I missed your call,” Kaito’s voicemail said. “I just killed someone, I’ll call back when it is cleaned up,” Reo said with a chuckle. “There is a murder in process and I’m too busy to it to answer you so call back later,” Yuuta said as there was a scream at the end. “If your voice isn’t sexy I will ignore your missed call,” Yoshi said. “It’s Mitsue’s phone! I’m so excited that you called but unfortunately, I can’t answer right now, I’ll call back later!” Kosuke held an arm over his eyes listening to the voice messages of his late acquaintances as he laid back against the bed. He was done grieving and set on seeking out Zantetsu and Tarhu for what they did. He smiled thinking on how he would do it, trapping the two and overpowering them. He would steal their souls to replenish his lives. It was unfolding smoothly in his mind on how he would do it. His thoughts were then drawn to the message that was playing on his phone. One he hadn’t heard, Liora’s voice? “Hey Ko, I know things are rough right now and you probably wish you could still be here with us. I just wanted to let you know that we all are rooting for you secretly as we continue to work for Arinna-sama, she still talks highly of you but we all know she would rather see you dead for betraying us… Kosuke… I’m scared, not just for us but… for you… I know you took your job and position very seriously and what extent you went to ensure the missions were completed perfectly for Arinna-sama. But can you do one thing for us? For me? We always saw you smile but I knew it was fake so…since we found happiness in each other can you find it for us on the outside? You were the only one dumb enough to break free and now we know we can never escape the Rebellion, so good luck and we miss you,” Liora said before the message ended. Kosuke stared at his phone. Just when he thought he was over grieving that boulder lodged back in his chest making his heart heavy. His chest hurt worse now that he thought about it and it wasn’t from where the drum was damaged. He started to wince again breathing heavy. He didn’t want to take medicine, but he had too to get over this feeling. He sat up looking around the room gripping his shirt, where did his wife leave his hidden medicine at? He got up going over to the side table searching in there, he moved to the kitchen looking around, the bathroom, the living room, the extra bedroom. He stopped in the living room thinking gritting his teeth in pain thinking. He went back to the bathroom finding her clothes from their training digging through them before finding the bag of medicine. He sighed in relief shakenly opening the bag pulling three out. Did he need three? Two would work but three? Three would be close to overdosing. He walked out of the bathroom looking up at the frame with his two coins in it. He had to. He needed to in order to numb the pain. He looked back down at his palm as it shook. He closed his hand into a fist holding it to his head as he felt a wave of emotion sweep over him as he made it over to the couch and slumped against the back of it to the floor. He truly was an addict to more than one thing besides pills. He looked up at the ceiling thinking before closing his eyes. “I’m sorry Takara,” he said before shoving the pills into his mouth swallowing them.

Kosuke sighed shifting around and laid on the floor looking at the ceiling as his body started to relax and go numb. The room spun from the effect as he closed his eyes relaxing and his heart rate almost seemed like it wasn’t beating. He missed this feeling, the feeling of calm and set off from the world. He hated taking the medicine to the point of this feeling but the low dosage that his cousin prescribed to him wasn’t enough to even numb the pain, it was just enough to open his arteries to allow more efficient blood flow to his heart. He turned his head looking at the bag that contained the rest of his street boughten drugs. His heart was ruining his life and he wished it would stop working or people would stop bringing him back to life. If it wasn’t for Takara he would’ve already wasted his lives he has left on the very pills he swallowed moments before. He was a problem for everyone and to himself now. He rolled over and stood up holding on to the couch as the room spun in slow motion and the feeling was making him sick. He cautiously walked his way to the bedroom and over to the bed face planting into the sheets. He was ready to finish this high off with a cat nap and to be in better spirits for when Takara got home. He rolled over stretching out just as his phone beeped from a missed message. He blinked fishing around pulling out the device opening it up. “Your village is peaceful during the day, is it like that at night as well?” Zantetsu said. Kosuke sat up with a jolt looking out the bedroom window seeing the village wall in the distance. He snarled jolting from the bed collapsing to the floor before forcing his high in the back of his mind. It always happens when he hits the best part of the high someone ruins it. He quickly got ready and went grabbing his gear from the other room before leaving the apartment. He’ll kill Zantetsu if it meant it killing himself at the same time.

“I see that you resolved the issue with the other village from earlier,” Sasuke said closing Naruto’s office door. “Not quite. I’m sure my clone is about to snore itself into smoke,” Naruto said finishing a ramen cup up. “Antlers isn’t going to like that,” Sasuke teased. “Sasuke, if Shikamaru hears you call him that I will never see the end of it,” Naruto joked. “Well he knows better than to interrupt Kage meetings,” Sasuke said walking over placing two scrolls down on his desk. Naruto blinked setting his snack cup down picking one up. “These the reports on this morning’s training with Kosuke?” he asked. Sasuke nodded placing his hand on his hip and leaned into it. “I’m afraid Kosuke needs to be placed in confinement,” he said. Naruto skimmed over the scroll. “I put an ANBU detail on him this morning and told Takara that she needed to keep him from conflicts,” he said. “That won’t stop him, you mention the Rebellion members that died or even whisper Sora’s name in his presence, and it is like seeing Sesuke at that age,” Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. “Takara is concerned but trying to hide it. I don’t like how she is in the middle of this mess,” Naruto said opening the other scroll reading over it. “She chose it just as much as Kosuke put her there. If anything, fate is to blame,” Sasuke said. Naruto stood to his feet gripping the scroll, “Did you read his report?” he asked looking at his friend. Sasuke eyed him. “No need, I was there and my Rinnegan caught it all,” Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him, “Even the part where Sesuke admitted that he failed at turning Takara into a successor to his wants and is surprised his earlier actions has caused Kosuke to take up that role instead?” he asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Confinement Naruto, Kosuke can’t continue to roam free, he is a threat to the village and even Takara whether he is stable or not. He’s a burning paper bomb and he’s getting closer to the fuse each passing moment a conflict appears” he said. Naruto moved to look out his window at the sun while it started to set, “Takara was spending the day with Reika so Kosuke is at home,” he said. “The first incident that occurs after this is on your call, however, I am going to tell Tenten to seal the weapons up since our training with Kosuke is over,” Sasuke said. Naruto nodded looking at him, “I agree with that, they are a problem if Kosuke continues to use them,” he said. Sasuke then turned heading for the door. “One more thing Sasuke,” Naruto said stopping the Uchiha at the door with his hand on the handle. “Keep your phone on, with Sesuke injured and Ichigo out of the village; the only ones who can stand a chance against Kosuke or even members of the Circle are us and Sora, Takara will attempt it but she’s not quite there yet,” Naruto said. Sasuke looked back at him through a part in his bangs exposing his Rinnegan. “I don’t need a device to track strong chakra,” he said before yanking the door open and left. Naruto chuckled crossing his arms as the door slammed shut behind him. “Sorry for doubting your abilities,” he teased smirking.

Takara sighed opening the apartment door stepping inside and set her shopping bags down. She closed the door sliding her shoes off before blinking seeing the bag of pills on the floor. She walked over picking them up and looked around, “Kosuke?” she called starting to search for him. “Kosuke?” she asked again peering into the bedroom seeing it empty. “Maybe he went for a walk,” she said setting the bag down on the side table and left the room. She got her bags and went back to the bedroom. She managed to put things away and cleaned up. She went to the kitchen and started in on the mess left in there. After two hours she smirked confidently at the kitchen as it sparkled. “Ha!” she said just as the apartment door opened up and Kosuke walked in. “Hey there pussy,” she said heading into the living room just to blink seeing him covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. “What the hell happened to you?” she asked as he yanked gear off him to the floor. “Wild animal,” he lied lifting a foot up and yanked a shoe off dropping it to the floor. “Wild animal? Were you in the Forest of Death?” she asked going over looking over him just to be pushed back a bit by his hand. “No,” he said eyeing her and finish taking his other shoe off before moving around her. “Then was you outside of the village?” she asked following after him. He looked around spotting the pills on the table going over and picked them up opening the bag getting a few more out. “Kosuke, I’m talking to you,” she said going over and snatched the bag from him, “And how many of these have you taken today?” she asked. He went to take the ones in his hands before she smacked his fist causing the drugs to fly out and scatter across the floor and furniture. “I’m talking to you!” she snarled. He hissed turning his head glaring at her just to swing his arm back and deck her in the face knocking her to the floor. “Don’t interfere!” he screamed before turning to find the ones that she hit from him. Takara winced holding her cheek moving her jaw around. Good, it wasn’t broken. She sat up glaring her Sharingans at him. “Bastard what is wrong with you?!” she yelled. He stood up and walked over her towards the bedroom. She hated being ignored especially by the pussy she was married to. She rolled over grabbing him by the ankle causing him to trip and hit the floor. He rolled over glaring his own Sharingans at her as he attempted to shake her hand free from him. “Stop it!” he yelled. She crawled over to him and sat down on him forcing his hands down to the floor before she forced the fingers open on the fist with the pills. “No more! You said you would quit and look where it is getting you!” she said as his left hand jerked free and punched her off him. She rolled before quickly acting turning around and slammed her hands on the pills that laid on the floor next to his right hand before he could get them. His hand slammed down on hers hard as he leaned in next to her face with an animalistic snarl as his Sharingans faded into the eyes of the Nibi. She trembled slightly but kept her composer staring into his eyes. “Bring it Cat,” she challenged.

“Here are the finish investigation reports on our end, is there anything else you needed from the Police Force?” Nawaki asked handing a stack of papers over to Sai. “No, this should be all until the other investigations are completed but it’ll be a few more weeks on those,” Sai said smiling. Nawaki nodded and bowed just as Sai’s office door swung open. “Sorry for the interruption Sai-san, but we just intercepted several calls to the Police about a domestic dispute in the Great Oak Apartments, it is the Hokage’s granddaughter’s location,” the ANBU said. Sai blinked before looking at Nawaki. “Hurry check on Takara and make sure Kosuke--” he started before he was interrupted, “Sir, that wasn’t the only thing,” the ANBU said. “What else is there?” Sai asked. “The detailed unit on Uchiha Kosuke radioed in, they were severely injured after he noticed them following him, they called in for a medical unit, but it wasn’t looking promising,” he said. Sai again looked at Nawaki, “Go to Takara and I’ll report this to Naruto and Sasuke, be careful of Kosuke right now, he’s posed as a threat now,” he said. Nawaki nodded before turning and ran out of the room. “Locate Uchiha Sasuke and tell him the news,” Sai ordered the ANBU who nodded and vanished. Nawaki ran his way through the ANBU headquarters quickly, ‘Why is Kosuke at Takara’s and why is he a threat now? I thought he left to go North and was just visiting?’ he thought. He made it out to the street and jumped his way to the rooftops making his way quickly across the village. “Hopefully he hasn’t hurt her,” he thought worried. After some time, he made it to the apartment complex running inside quickly making it to the stairs and ran up them. He made it to the floor bolting through the doors and briskly made his way down the hallway towards Takara’s place. He took a deep breath relaxing before pounding on the door. “Police open up!” he hollered then listened to the sound of things falling and breaking, Kosuke and Takara bickering with each other. He banged on the door again, “Police!” he hollered again just to have the door yank open. “Nawaki? What brings you by?” Kosuke asked with a convincing smile. “There have been several calls in tonight about a dispute from this apartment complex, I came to assess the situation,” Nawaki said. “Everything is fine,” Kosuke said. “Nawaki! Leave!” Takara hollered making it to her feet holding a claw mark on her arm. Nawaki peered around Kosuke at her seeing the bruises and cuts on her. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. Have you harmed her tonight?” he asked. “Nawaki, go!” Takara pleaded just to have Kosuke look back at her with a smirk. “What are you going to do…by yourself…if I have?” Kosuke asked looking around in the hall for his backup. “I can arrest you no problem,” Nawaki said. “No, you can’t,” Takara said going over just to have Kosuke shove her back and grab Nawaki by his Police Force vest yanking him into the apartment before slamming the door shut. “Why are you picking a fight with everyone you meet tonight?” Takara asked as Nawaki stumbled in towards her. “Cause it’s so much fun,” Kosuke said turning towards them.

“I’m sorry Nawaki, I didn’t want this to involve anyone else,” she said as Nawaki straightened his posture looking at her. “That’s fine, are you okay?” he asked. She nodded. “Nothing I can’t handle,” she said. “Since our fight got interrupted, I’m going to get my medicine and go pass the fuck out now,” Kosuke said. “Oh no, you’re under arrest by Konoha’s laws,” Nawaki said pulling his battle staff off his back pointing it at Kosuke. Takara closed her eyes. “Nawaki, don’t,” she said. “Why?” he asked looking at her then back at Kosuke just to have the Uchiha shove his foot in his face knocking him back. Nawaki slid back into the wall and winced just to hold his staff up blocking Kosuke’s punch. He pushed him off and went to swing at him but Kosuke dunked hitting him in the stomach keeping him pinned in the wall. Nawaki gagged at the force. Takara turned and jumped on her cousin’s back wrapping her arms around his neck forcing him away from Nawaki. Kosuke snarled leaning back creating an opening as Nawaki jabbed the end of his weapon into Kosuke. “Adamantine Staff! Extend!” he shouted causing his staff to shove Kosuke away from him. Takara let go of Kosuke and fell to the floor before he was pinned against the wall wincing. “Nawaki, you should go get back up,” Takara said getting up. “Hokage-sama and Sasuke-sama should be on their way, I’ll just stall until they arrive,” Nawaki said. Kosuke growled shoving the staff to the side and hopped up on it running over towards him. Nawaki dropped his weapon crossing his arms blocking Kosuke’s punch before he moved away from the wall. Kosuke dunked down swiping Nawaki’s feet knocking him over before grabbing his arms and spun him around slamming him into the coffee table. Takara slid into spot grabbing onto Kosuke shoving him back. “Stop it!” she yelled glaring at him. He growled shoving her back and she tripped over Nawaki as he stood up. “Takara!” he said just as Kosuke spun and kicked him hard in the chest sending him through the living room window. Nawaki flew through the glass and over the fire escape railing catching hold of it. He irked a little as the railing broke and he caught the floor of the fire escape platform holding on. Kosuke walked over to the window looking out having the only thing shown in his silhouette was his Mangekyo Sharingan. Nawaki started to breathe heavy with panic as he stared into the eyes of his former classmate. “Feel my retribution,” Kosuke said. Takara once again made it to her feet. When was she going to stop being so weak against him? Her thoughts traveled back to a couple of days ago to where Uncle Sesuke asked on when she was going to step up and save her genin team members. Step up and save Sora and…Kosuke? She looked up at her husband, her cousin, her friend. This wasn’t Kosuke, her Kosuke. Brief memories of him laughing and joking at everything, cutting up with everyone despite the constant bickering they did. Them fighting was normal but now… She lowered her head clenching her hands into fists gritting her teeth. It wasn’t just his life that got ruined, but hers as well. She glared up at his back with her own Mangekyo Sharingans while he climbed through the window. “Your fear isn’t worth holding on to,” Kosuke said as he stepped on Nawaki’s fingers causing the man to wince in pain. Takara took a deep breath before making a dash hopping out the window and tackled Kosuke sending them both over the railing falling towards the ground. “Takara!!” Nawaki cried out seeing the two while they fell.

Kosuke snarled before blinking as the two stopped in the air frozen in time. “What the…” he asked trying to look around. “Kosuke,” Takara said with her head against his chest. “What did you do?” he growled. “Shut up and listen!” she cried looking at him. “This needs to stop,” she said. He stared into her Mangekyo Sharingans searching them before his face twisted up and he looked away. “I know you’re hurting. I get that but hurting everyone that crosses paths with you, what is the gain?” she asked. He started to panic before she reached up cupping his face with her hand gaining his attention. “Talk to me…not yell or hit me…talk to me…like you always did when it was just us,” she said. “Your eyes…is because of me?” he asked. “Not sure yet,” she said. He looked up at the stars in the sky as tears filled his eyes. “I can’t control it. Matatabi can only keep me alive but the Tooth and Nail…they got a taste of action and want more, I can sense it and it just sets my whole mind into chaos. Zantetsu tormenting me by texting and saying stuff about the village just makes me so pissed. Everyone getting in my way of what I’m good at,” he rambled crying. “I know you’re good at tracking people down and killing them. You’re the messenger,” she said wiping his tears away. He nodded swallowing. “My chest hurts so much and the more I feel like I’m moving on through the process of grieving, something brings up that burn in my chest making it so heavy and it just aches and aches and aches. Suffering through it doesn’t work, taking the medicine doesn’t work, getting high off the medication only lasts so long,” he cried. Takara winced closing an eye having them jerk in the air some. “Then let me be your drug from now on, no more nitroglycerin, no more taking it out on other people but…me. I will be your punching bag,” she pleaded. He shook his head closing his eyes. “No…no…I’ve hurt you enough and look what I’m putting you through as my wife, you’re a target of very dangerous people and I've put you in the middle of it,” he said. “Kosuke, I chose to be here but right now we need to be focusing on improving to take down the remainder of the Circle, not taking on the village to prove you’re the strongest,” she said. “It’s in my blood,” he said. “I know but you did it before when you were in the Rebellion. You ignored the weapons even when they were sealed in you, you can do it again cause I’m sure everyone that died from Zantetsu and Tarhu is rolling in their graves at the way you are unraveling like a ball of yarn,” she said. He chuckled before nodding. “I’m sorry that I hurt you…especially over street drugs,” he said. “You are forgiven if you don’t take them again; I want to be the drug you turn to first,” she said. “…na…” he purred. She smirked before wincing closing her other eye causing her genjutsu to break making them slam into the ground leaving a crater. “TAKARA!!!” Nawaki cried out as he climbed up on the fire escape looking over the railing as a crowd started to draw or people were looking out their apartment windows checking out the drama on the street.

Takara winced moving to her hands and knees coughing from the impact. She turned her head slightly popping her neck before leaning back sitting down on Kosuke. “Hey…” she said poking him. Kosuke stared at the night sky, all those stars watching him screw his life up more and more. His ears twitched listening to everyone whispering or calling out for someone to get help just to stop and listen to Nawaki. He was radioing into the Police Headquarters of the incident. Pretty soon the area would be flooded with ANBU and Police asking questions or interviewing witnesses. He wheezed for air before coughing up blood, his whole body had a sharp pain moving throughout it from the impact. “Hey…” Takara said reaching over tapping his cheek lightly. His eyes shifted looking around before at her. “We good?” she asked. He swallowed and nodded his head quickly trying to ignore the new pain. “Good,” she said slowly making it to her feet as blue and black flames engulfed his body healing him. He winced growling at the pain before the flames faded away and sighed relaxing just to sit up. She reached down to help him up before a yellow blur zoomed up to her snatching her from where she stood and appeared across the street as Sora sat her down on her feet. “What the hell Sora?” she asked as he turned holding up a seal. “Release!” he called out. Kosuke jerked before screaming out as he fell back to the ground. “What did you do?!” Takara yelled hitting Sora in the arm. “A trump seal on his heart whenever the situation came,” he said looking at her. “As in him hurting me. Let me guess you overheard the dispatch to here and dropped everything?” she asked glaring at him. “He injured ANBU and attacked you, he has done wrong against the village and is now a criminal,” he said. “He has always been a criminal! And it is things like this that keep me from ever loving you!” she snapped. “I’m only looking out for you!” he snarled back. “You…should be…looking out for me…” Kosuke growled as he rolled over on his stomach grabbing at his chest. Sora looked over at his cousin just to see the NIbi features form on him. Whiskers etched across his cheeks, his hair frizzed as his hair shaped the form of ears, two chakra tails formed as his Bijuu cloak covered him. Sora held an arm up in front of Takara pulling out one his teleportation kunai holding it up at the ready. “Stop it! He was fine until you showed up,” Takara snapped. Kosuke then jolted to his feet charging for them. Takara activated her Mangekyo Sharingan just to wince closing them as blood poured from her sockets. Sora then shoved her out of the way before holding up the kunai activating the seal. “Let’s finish this,” he said glaring Kyuubi eyes at Kosuke who just smiled as the two twisted away warping into the seal disappearing. “Oof!” Takara said landing down on the ground opening her eyes seeing the two gone. “Dammit!” she screamed wiping the blood from her eyes.

“Takara!” Naruto hollered landing down in the street trotting over to her. “Are you okay?” he asked. “No, I’m not okay! My husband is an addict and is fighting every means to be himself and my other cousin can’t accept that I’m married to another man! They never let me fight my battles on my own and they hate each other and just disappeared to go kill each other and my eyes are bleeding and I really just want to kill someone!!!” She snapped glaring at him with her Sharingans. Naruto eeped leaning away from her terrified before looking over his shoulder seeing Sasuke land into the street arching a brow. “She’s gone duck, your problem,” he said pointing to her. Takara growled stomping a foot. “That’s you there,” Sasuke stated pointing to Takara as the Police Force and ANBU swarmed the area to do crowd control. “Okay Takara, where did Sora take Kosuke?” Naruto asked. “I don’t know,” she said. “It couldn’t have been too far,” Sasuke said. “I just know that Sora did something to Kosuke’s drum seal to weaken him and then Kosuke was going NIbi while Sora was preparing to teleport them,” she said. Naruto looked back at her before the ground rumbled shaking and a giant gust of wind shot through the village causing them all to shield their faces from the dirt in the air.

Naruto looked in the direction that the wind came from sweating some. “That was Kurama’s chakra,” he said. “They’re hashing it out with Bijuu chakra,” Sasuke said. “And if Kosuke has already used up stamina, Sora will overpower him,” Sasuke said. “Sora wouldn’t kill Kosuke,” Takara said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with an expression making her think otherwise. “I’ll let Sai know to evacuate the village since Sora didn’t teleport them far enough away from the village to keep it from getting damaged,” Naruto said summoning a clone having it run off. “I’ll go ahead to the boys and see if I can intervene to prevent them from creating a chaotic storm,” Sasuke said. “I’ll go with you,” Takara said. “Not an option,” the two Kage said at the same time. “I’m the only one that can stop them, to save them,” she argued. “Too dangerous, Takara,” Sasuke said. “If the two of them are taking their hatred out on each other it would be like that time at the hospital. You would only be getting in the way,” Naruto said. “I have to go, as their friend and as Kosuke’s wife. If I can’t save them then no one can,” she said. Naruto blinked before exhaling looking at Sasuke. “Can you ensure her safety?” he asked. “No, she goes she’ll have to watch herself,” Sasuke said. “Sasuke!” Naruto snapped. Sasuke smirked before motioning for Takara and took off. “He’s such an ass,” Takara muttered following her grandfather. Naruto smiled. “Yes, he is,” he said. “Hokage-sama!” Nawaki hollered running over to him. “Ah, Nawaki, you were the one who reported into the Police Force right?” Naruto asked. “Yes, however…what exactly is going on and where is Takara going?” Nawaki asked worriedly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make a public announcement later but right now I need you and the other Police members to help escort the villagers to a safe location,” Naruto said. “But—” Nawaki started before the alarms went off. “There will be panic Nawaki, I would hate for something to happen to the villagers and not everyone who is supposed to be participating to ensure the villagers are safe isn’t doing their best,” Naruto said. Nawaki blinked before irking turning and took off. Naruto sighed; this isn’t what he needed tonight.

Kosuke dunked under Sora’s fist catching the foot from another clone as he twisted it knocking it to the ground. He then jumped up avoiding a clone sliding it as he flipped back nailing another clone in the face having several others to poof away. Sora tossed kunai at his cousin from a safe distance as he observed the fight with his clones. Kosuke signed quickly forming a battle rod from the ice as he started taking clones out quickly whacking them in the shoulder or the side as he avoided their attempts to land a hit on them before he used it to block the kunai Sora threw into the crowd. His Sharingans glancing around quickly catching each movement as he searched for the original. He snarled before spinning his ice rod around and sent a gust of wind around clearing the area of clones having him glare at the Sora in the distance. “Stop playing Weasel,” Kosuke growled. “You are done playing with copies?” Sora asked. “I want you to take this seriously. If not I’ll go home and properly apologize to my wife for the night,” Kosuke said. Sora snarled feeling sick at the comment. “You don’t deserve her!” Sora snapped. “You should’ve tried harder when we were genin,” Kosuke said putting a fresh coat of ice on his cold weapon. Sora pulled out a kunai flaring up his Bijuu cloak. “You should’ve remained dead,” Sora said. Kosuke’s chest twinge a little as his own Bijuu cloak appeared. “I’m glad I lived so I can finally shove that weasel face of yours into the ground and have it remained there!” he threatened charging for the Nara. Sora started throwing kunai at his charging cousin who blocked them with the ice rod. “You couldn’t even if you wanted too,” Sora muttered before disappearing and reappeared at one of his kunai picking it up and tossed it at Kosuke. Kosuke turned to block it as Sora continued to use this tactic to throw him off guard. Kosuke took off away from the kunai field keeping watch on Sora’s movements stopping to block more kunai but leaned away from one as his Sharingan watched the tag on one zipped by his head. He stepped away from it holding his arms up blocking his face as the tag exploded. He stumbled back several steps as more kunai landed on the ground next to him exploding having it mixed with blinding bombs. Kosuke screamed out covering his eyes as Sora zipped up to him nailing him hard into the gut sending him up to where a clone was waiting for him. The clone gripped the shoulders of his shirt and flipped him over sending him flying into a rock formation. Kosuke coughed up blood upon the impact as he bounced out to the ground. Kosuke wiped his lip as he stumbled to his feet just as Sora appeared in front of him with a hateful expression gripping his hand into another fist as Kurama’s chakra covered over his Bijuu form strengthening the punch as he slammed it into Kosuke. Kosuke slid back into the rock formation holding on to his cousin’s arm trying to pull it from him. Sora brought up his other fist punching Kosuke in the face before hitting after hit keeping him from fighting back. “Kosuke-san! He’s trying to go for a knock-out!” Matatabi stated. ‘I know that!’ Kosuke thought back. He growled shifting some getting a foot up and shoved Sora away and quickly signed forming ice kunai tossing them one after another at him. Sora pulled his tanto off his back using it to swing left and right knocking the ice kunai from the air.

He backed up with each swing he made at the kunai missing one or two having them cut into his arms or legs. He dodged one just to have Kosuke swing another ice rod up hitting him in the jaw causing him to stumble backward. Kosuke didn’t hesitate to swing the rod again getting his cousin in the opposite side of the face as the first hit, repeating the barrage until Sora caught the rod melting it on contact before he flickered away appearing at a kunai across the field picking it up breathing heavy. The two men glared at each other as Kosuke tossed the shortened ice weapon down to the ground and created a new one. Sora moved first tossing his kunai towards Kosuke who evaded it charging towards him. Sora flickered away appearing behind the Uchiha dashing immediately forward after him. Kosuke turned holding his ice weapon up having Sora’s tanto clang into it with enough force the ground beneath the two gave way creating a crater. Sora snarled pushing chakra over his tanto slicing the ice rod forcing his weapon into Kosuke’s chest making him growl in pain. Kosuke threw his broken weapon down and grabbed Sora by the upper arms and brought him in banging his forehead against his jolting the Nara back away from him. Kosuke stepped forward turning, kicking his cousin sending him bouncing across the field before he rolled over to his back. He sat up just to see the bottom of Kosuke’s shoe kicking him in the face sending him sliding to the side. He rolled over making it to his feet catching Kosuke’s right hand but missed catching his left getting decked in the face. Sora snarled glaring red eyes as Kosuke tried to jerk his right fist free while Sora caught his left. Kosuke hissed as the two tried to over-power each other causing another crater to break free underneath them. Sora then smirked as tails started to form from his chakra cloak before he shoved Kosuke away transforming into Kurama. Kosuke stepped back some glaring Nibi eyes at him as he too started to form into his Bijuu.

Takara jumped down from a tree branch continuing after her grandfather the best she could to match his speed when suddenly he stopped catching her and turned, shielding her away from the gust of air that blasted passed them. She blinked wincing at the sound of trees over-turning crashing to the ground all around them. “Their battle has escalated,” Sasuke said once things calmed down enough for them to proceed. Takara looked at the devastation around them. “Will they ever see eye to eye again?” she asked. “Kosuke may have forgiven you for you have shown him that you can be trusted after what happened years ago. When it comes to Sora, he still picks with Kosuke about it, therefore, he will never let it go until Sora stops,” Sasuke said looking at her. She nodded and they once again headed out towards her cousins. They ran several more minutes before they halted coming into the clearing as the Kyuubi had the Nibi pinned charging up a Bijuu ball pointing it right at its head. “So—” Takara started before her grandfather held his arm up. “Shinra Tensei!” he hollered out using the force to push Kurama off Matatabi. The Kyuubi fell to the ground next to the large cat firing its chakra ball towards Sasuke and Takara when he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan having Susanoo form around them shielding them from the blast. Matatabi didn’t hesitate to form its own ball firing it at Kurama causing it to yelp out and roll across the ground. Matatabi rolled to its feet charging up another one firing it again making Kurama again roar out in pain. “Stop it!” Takara yelled. “They can’t hear you. They’re so engrossed into killing each other that the world is a blur,” Sasuke said as the area around them was getting destroyed by the shockwave of the Bijuu ball impacts. Takara’s lower lip quivered. She should’ve let Kosuke take his pills and let him pass out in a high. “Takara,” Sasuke said gaining the younger Uchiha’s attention. “Don’t blame yourself for their actions. They’re the ones to blame,” he said. She sniffled looking back at the tailed beasts as they rolled and flipped each other clawing and biting each other. Sasuke then looked back behind them as the ground started to rumble with the sudden approach of a larger Kyuubi. Sasuke looked back at the other two Bijuu as Susanoo lifted off the ground forming legs. “What the—” Takara asked looking below them. “We’re going to need better mobility,” Sasuke said as Naruto slid into place between the two Bijuus separating them. Matatabi hissed at the original Kurama as the smaller one used its tails to shove on the larger one. Naruto growled shifting and lifted the other two up and slammed them hard into the ground causing the ground to crack and become unlevel, trees turned over. Takara held on to her grandfather as Susanoo struggled to keep its balance on the new terrain. Naruto continued to hold on to the other Bijuu before turning tossing Matatabi into a rock formation making it meow out in pain, he then pinned the smaller Kyuubi down with its tails. “The battle is over,” he ordered glaring down at the pinned Kurama. Sasuke moved his Susanoo over and held his hand up. “Chibaku Tensei!” he called out gripping his hand into a fist while rocks broke from the formation and packed over Matatabi leaving just its head exposed. The large cat tried to wiggle free but couldn’t slowly giving up.

Naruto released his Bijuu form as Sora did his struggling to stand covering an injury with his hand. “You two are in serious trouble,” Naruto snarled. “…sorry…Jiji,” Sora said weakly. Sasuke lowered him and Takara down to the ground having his Susanoo to break down before dispersing into purple flames. “Thanks, Grandpapa,” she said. Sasuke nodded as Matatabi burst into flames disappearing and Kosuke climbed from the rock formation landing on the ground stumbling as he gained his balance. “Now what the hell happened for things to escalate to you destroying the woods that protect our village?” Naruto asked. Sora went to explain when Sasuke hollered out, “Naruto!” the Uchiha yelled. Naruto turned just to see the ice kunai zip through the air towards Sora. Naruto moved to stand in the way just as Takara activated her Mangekyo Sharingan freezing the time-space between them. She sighed as blood ran down her right cheek. She ran over snatching the kunai out of the air just as her eyes shot pain through her head causing her to stumble releasing the air. Sasuke blinked as his Rinnegan caught it all. Naruto relaxed but jumped into panicking as Takara and Sora both screamed out. “What happened?” Naruto asked seeing Kosuke behind them, his arm in a released throwing position. Sasuke then looked back towards the rock formation seeing that Kosuke disperse into blue and black flames. “He split tails at one point,” he said. Sora winced reaching back pulling the ice kunai from his back looking at it, noticing the dark purple liquid drip to the ground. “He poisoned…them…” he said before he collapsed to the ground. Takara pulled the kunai from her back as well with a shaking hand before looking up at him seeing the gold color to his skin. “Ko…suke?” she asked before falling to the ground next to her other cousin. Sasuke ran over and knelt beside his grandchildren holding the kunai up. “Nibi poison, Naruto they need to get to the hospital immediately to be treated in time,” he said looking at his friend. Naruto nodded looking up at Kosuke as he collapsed to his knees and fell forward to the ground. “I’ll handle these two, you take Kosuke to ANBU and have him locked up, his eyes to be sealed.” He ordered. Sasuke stood looking over at Kosuke as well. “I’ll have him placed in solitary as well. I would hate for the ANBU to request for a new building on top of everything else you need to present to the Council,” he said making his way over to Kosuke. Naruto sighed heavy summoning a clone. “Don’t mention them, they make me depressed,” he muttered causing Sasuke to chuckle.


	5. A God's Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing consequences after fighting with Sora, Kosuke sheds more light on the Rebellion ritual that has him slowly turning into a vessel for the God that favored over him. All while Reika struggles to keep herself busy while taking a break from work and hanging out with an old friend, questioning her relationship with Lily.

An ANBU opened the observation room’s door allowing Neru to walk in. “There’s my little girl,” Naruto teased. “Dad, too early,” Neru grumbled walking in as the ANBU shut the door behind her. “Oh, it’s morning?” Naruto asked puzzled. Neru gave him a funny look before looking through the glass seeing her son bound to a chair and his eyes covered with a bandage with seals on them. “I was wondering why the guards at the front gate told me to meet you here,” she said. “Ah yes, your son got grounded last night and he needs his mommy to straighten him out,” Naruto said grinning. She shot him a suspicious look. “You had one of those ramen energy bars again didn’t you?” she asked. “I’m supposed to eat just one?” he asked. “Dad!” she snapped before looking back at Kosuke. “What did he do now?” she asked. “Attacked his ANBU detail, fought with Takara causing disruption in their apartment complex, resisted arrest from a Police Force member, tried to kill Sora with their Bijuus in close proximity of the village,” he rambled on using his fingers to count off the points. Neru rolled her eyes facepalming. “Kei would skin him if he was here,” she said. “How is Keisuke doing?” Naruto asked. “Resting like the dead still,” she teased. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That’s okay, not much longer, his chakra gets brighter each passing day,” she said looking down at her charm bracelet. “That’s good,” Naruto said smiling. “Well, do I get to talk to my idiot son or just make faces at him?” she asked. “You can go talk to him but there is more you need to know,” Naruto said. She blinked looking at him, “what’s that?” she asked. “He has a drug abuse problem which is the reasoning behind him and Takara’s fight, and…” he started before pausing knowing well that this wasn’t easy to tell her. “He over-powered Sesuke yesterday morning,” he said. “Over…powered? That is easy, his chakra still sealed?” she asked. He nodded. “But you know as well as the rest of us his taijutsu and kinjutsu skill,” he said. Neru looked back at her son, “Sesuke’s skill without chakra can’t be matched, even Uncle Sasuke said that it was superior to his but not by much,” she said. “Neru, Kosuke played Sesuke through the whole match and if Sasuke wasn’t there to stop him, he would’ve killed Sesuke,” he said. “And he should’ve let him kill him! He deserves it for what he did to our family,” Neru snapped glaring at him. “He is under village protection now, allowing Kosuke to kill him in a revenge set match would only cause more problems then what he is in now,” Naruto said eyeing her back. “No wonder why Lily is staying in Suna right now, the village has lost its mind and gone nuts,” she said heading for the door. “Neru, wait!” Naruto pleaded to step after her reaching but had the door slammed in his face.

Neru shook her head going to the door that led into the interrogation room and knocked before opening it up. She stepped inside and closed it. “Mom?” Kosuke asked with his head leaned back and slouched in his chair. She blinked. “How did you know it was me?” she asked going over sitting across from him. “Your scent is always mixed with dad’s,” he said. “His scent can smell sometimes,” she teased getting a chuckle from him. “I’m here to check on you from where Dad called the other night asking about the Nibi comas,” she said. His smile faded before he leaned his head up with a serious expression. “A lot has happened in the past several days,” he said. “So, I’ve heard. What is going on?” she asked. “Arinna-sama took out those who worked under me and…I’ve lost control,” he said. “Is that why I’m hearing about you abusing your wife and overpowering your Uncle?” she asked. He bristled. “You know I’m married to Takara?” he asked. “Of course, you think I wouldn’t find out. Your Aunt Reika can have a rather big mouth compared to your father,” she said. He lowered his head nodding. “I’m…sorry Mom,” he said quietly. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” she said. He shook his head. “If it wasn’t for me, Dad would still be awake, the Rebellion members would still be alive…the ones that mattered…Takara wouldn’t have gotten caught up in the mess I’m in…” he said. “You’re in the mess you’re in because you ran from your problems,” she said. “It’s all because of Sora! If he hadn’t slept with Takara behind my back!” he snapped. “Wrong!” she snapped back slamming her hand down on the table. “You had the opportunity after that incident to go to Glaciers and make living worth the while but no! You chose to tour the countries, help a stranger and get involved in a cult you can’t escape from! The same with your medication! Sesuke might have put you in the hospital but if it wasn’t for your father risking his freedom and life to bring your ass back, you wouldn’t be here! Sora fixed your heart to where you can walk without being bound down, the medication is only to ease the pain, not fix it! Your father still struggles with life events that happened to him when he was a child and a teenager, but he still chose to make his life better for his children! Look where your choices got you! You may be married but Takara can’t have kids anymore cause of some choice you decided was the better option for you but not for those who care for you. Open your eyes, Kosuke! You may be suffering but you aren’t the only one! The whole time you ran with the Rebellion and we saw reports, the group’s name on tv, heard of villages burning or mass murders we always feared it was you doing it. It broke us knowing that you led those things! Now, look at Takara! She saw firsthand what you did inside the rebellion and she still chose to marry you!” she yelled. Tears started to run down Kosuke’s cheeks before he let a sob out. He leaned forward resting his forehead against the table trembling silently crying. “Takara has stepped up to fight for your life just as much as you have. You blame Sora for your problems, but you are equally to blame as well for still getting upset over one infidelity from years ago. She married you and is doing her best to make sure you turn back into the Kosuke we all remember before you lost your way,” she said.

Sasuke opened the door having Naruto look at him. “How is it going?” the Uchiha asked closing the door and stood next to his friend. “As expected, she made him cry within five minutes,” Naruto said. “He’s faking it,” Sasuke said. “How sure are you?” the blonde asked. “My Rinnegan caught it, plus his splitting tails waiting for the right moment. I know his reasoning for Sora but I’m not sure why he hit Takara,” Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. “Would Reika’s Sharingan be strong enough to do an interrogation against him?” he asked. “Why not just ask me to do it?” Sasuke asked eyeing the Uzumaki. “Because I need you to infiltrate the Sun Country and Jibagakure to figure out exactly what is going on with Kosuke,” Naruto said. “And how am I supposed to get in there legally?” Sasuke asked. “I’m waiting on a reply from Gaara on the proper precautions for that matter, once he has I’ll fill you on everything else that I am requiring,” Naruto said. Sasuke exhaled lightly. “And what of Kosuke? You going to keep him in ANBU’s prison until I finish my investigation?” he asked. “I am telling the Council it was just a Jinchuuriki situation that got out of control, they’re not happy about it but it’ll keep him out of jail,” Naruto said. “Clone work again? Shikamaru is going to be grunting over that for the next week,” Sasuke teased. Naruto chuckled. “He grunts over a lot of things, but he understands the reasonings,” he said. Sasuke shrugged before noticing Neru getting up leaving the room. “Keep me informed,” he said heading over to the door opening it before Neru could knock. He bowed to her before allowing her in and left closing the door. “Well?” Naruto asked his daughter. “He is struggling so much but I get this feeling he is still hiding something,” she said. “I know but until this whole thing is resolved we may never know,” he said. Neru nodded crossing her arms looking back in at her son. “How did he get this far lost? I know we didn’t raise him to be this way,” she said. “Tragedy changes people, they can either run from it or learn from it. Like you told Kosuke, Keisuke may still struggle with childhood events, but he learned from it and look at the position he is in,” he said. Neru smiled. “I hope he learns from it sooner than later,” she said. “I’m sure he will. Now, I need to go check on Takara and Sora before I return to my stuffy office and never-ending paperwork,” he said. “Mom would be so proud,” she teased. Naruto laughed heading for the door.

Takara glared at the wall while Sora got dressed from his hospital clothes. “I know you’re mad at me,” he said looking over his shoulder at her. She fumed more crossing her arms. “You had no right stepping in last night,” she said. “I had every right, when Nawaki called into the Police Force for back up and then the call came across for a medical unit, it was my duty to show up,” he said. “Your duty was to look to see if anyone was injured! Not kidnap someone and battle them to almost death!” she snapped glaring her sharingans at him. “I did look for the injured and saw it was you, he needs a lesson taught to him,” he said. “And I am the only one capable of doing that but since you stepped in I don’t even know if he’ll listen to me now,” she snapped. “You two blame me for ruining your engagement years ago when you are partial to blame for giving in to temptation!” he growled turning to face her. “He forgave me knowing damn well your motives behind it. So, hear me out now Sora, leave us alone, the only thing you will have to do with our lives will be his heart and drum. Our friendship is over,” she said. “He tried to kill you last night!” Sora yelled. “Because he was pissed I wouldn’t let him take his stupid pills to get high! And if you or he thinks that I can’t handle you two then think again because you both are pissing the Uchiha off in me and not in a great way either!” she snapped heading for the door leaving yanking the door shut behind her. Sora glared red eyes at the door. “He’ll be the death of you Takara,” he said before finishing getting ready. Naruto blinked seeing Takara walking down the hallway of the hospital. “I see you have been released, has Sora as well?” he asked smiling. “He can be chained to the basement and decay down there,” Takara said walking passed him. Naruto irked paling at the thought. He laughed nervously continuing down the hallway cautiously.

Reika sipped her tea flipping through the morning newspaper before someone sat across from her. “How did I know where to find you after I heard you took today off after stopping by the Police Headquarters?” Neru asked. “Because I don’t like sweets and it wouldn’t make sense to find me in the sitting area of a dango shop, what brings you to the woods?” Reika asked not looking up at her sister-in-law. “I came to see what trouble my son is getting into,” Neru said. “Your son is creating too much trouble and not just on his side of the family,” Reika said looking up at her. “I know, Lily is watching Aiden for me, is that why she is visiting my house? Kosuke causing something here besides fighting with Sora and Takara?” Neru asked. “Because of him and those stupid weapons of his, Takara was being trained by Sesuke and Lily couldn’t take it that I couldn’t stop it,” Reika said folding her paper up. “I see, but I know she’ll come back when she’s ready,” Neru said waving at a waitress who set a cup of tea down for her. “I hope so, staying with Papa brings back nostalgic memories I’m trying to ignore,” Reika said. Neru smirked sipping her tea. “I think about Kosuke and everything he is going through and then we think about our childhoods,” she said. “They don’t compare,” Reika said. Neru shook her head. “No, they don’t,” she said. Both women sighed before giggling. “How is Kei doing?” Reika asked changing the subject. “His chakra is getting stronger however I feel it won’t be much longer,” Neru said. “That’s good, I know the feeling of him being alive but not being there,” Reika said. “I do miss him, and he’ll make it up to me once he wakes up, it is just having the patience that is tough,” Neru said. “Hey, once this whole thing with Kosuke blows over we should do a family get together, have Aunt Temari and Ichigo with Savannah come from Sound and just visit,” Reika said. Neru smiled, “that does sound nice,” she said. “So, you got plans today?” Reika asked. “Relaxation until my son gets out of the ANBU’s care, then I’m going to kick his ass to the moon and back,” Neru said. “Want to do some Konoha shopping? Kei might like to see a freshened up Neru once he is awake,” Reika teased. Neru irked. “I would hate to go shopping without Aiden, she likes to dress me up,” she said blushing a little. “Well I learned from the best,” Reika said. Neru paled lifting her tea up and sipped it gulping it down.

Takara stormed down the hallway of the apartment complex she lived in grumbling incoherently as other tenants whispered or made comments as she passed them. She turned just to slow down rolling her eyes as seeing Nawaki waiting by her apartment door. “Why are you here?” she asked. “To check on you and to get some answers,” he said. “I’m fine,” she said moving around him and unlocked her apartment door. He slammed his arm up across the entrance blocking her from going in. “Your apartment is part of a current investigation to last night’s event,” he said sternly. “Nawaki right now is not a good time to stand in my way,” she said. “I know you gave your statement this morning on what occurred, but I still have my own questions,” he said. “I don’t care, my Grandpa took my statement as well as my Grandpapa. Both for ANBU and the Police Force investigations,” she said. “Can we at least talk?” he asked a little bit nicer. She glared before rolling her eyes and shoved his arm out of the way opening the door. “You have five minutes before I kick you out,” she said walking in. “Okay,” he said following her inside and closed the door behind him. “So…why was Kosuke here last night?” he asked as she looked around the living room at the damage that was done. “He lives here,” she said looking at the broken glass on the floor where Kosuke kicked Nawaki out of it. “He lives…here? Oh! As in to save on cost and with your parents separated while he temporarily stays in the village?” he asked. She shook her head looking back at him. “As my husband,” she said. Nawaki blinked before looking down at his feet. “Husband?” he asked. “Yes, we got married shortly after I called off the engagement with you,” she lied. “And yet he abuses you?” he asked looking up at her. “No, we got into a fight after I fought him on getting high off his medication for his heart, he’s a struggling addict with them,” she said. He just gave her a saddened expression not sure what to say. “Stop it! I don’t need your pity!” she snapped turning around looking at the pills that were scattered on the floor with little number cards next to them marked as evidence. “How long has he been an addict?” he asked. “…too long…I’m not quite sure but I assume since he left the village a few years ago,” she said. “I’m sorry,” he said. She shook her head. “Don’t be, I was just doing my duty as a friend and his wife of protecting him. He has overdosed a few times while he’s been back in the village and I keep telling myself that he’ll be fine if he takes a little here or there to ease his heart pain but then he does this thing where he wants more then what he is supposed to and we just bicker over it,” she said. “…and the whole thing with Sora?” he asked. “Kosuke and Sora are rivals, they’ll fight no matter what escalates it,” she said. Nawaki nodded glancing around then back at her. “Don’t mind me asking but…do you love him, or did you just marry him to keep an eye on him?” he asked. Takara looked up at him confused about what he was asking. Of course, she loved Kosuke, she always had. “Of course, I love him,” she said bitterly. “Just checking,” he said. She rolled her eyes turning and headed to the bedroom to pack an away bag. Nawaki sighed, ‘At least I wouldn’t hurt you regularly and I would make sure you felt like a princess,’ he thought as she came back with a bag. “So where are you going to stay until your apartment is released?” he asked. “Probably with Mama at Grandpapa’s,” she said. “Want me to escort you there?” he asked. “No,” she bluntly said putting her shoes back on. “Oh…well can I walk there with you as a friend?” he asked. “Listen Nawaki, just cause my husband is sitting in ANBU’s jail right now doesn’t mean you can just sweep in and fill in for the day,” she said. He irked waving his hands in front of him frantically. “That isn’t—what no!” he said. “Uh-huh, now move,” she said before shoving him out of the way opening the door walking out. Nawaki pouted following her out closing the door behind him. “Now get lost, I don’t need any more people talking about me saying that I was cheating on my husband,” she said storming down the hallway. “Fine…” he mumbled watching her leave.

“What is it with men liking me. They’re all dodos and rude, maybe I should’ve married a woman like Mom and Mama,” Takara muttered as she walked down a busy street. She rolled her eyes at her comment before smirking thinking that she should visit Kosuke and give him a beating where he couldn’t fight back. “He’s such a pussy,” she teased before blinking seeing people making extra effort to get off the street clearing the way. She stopped arching a brow before groaning seeing her Uncle Sesuke walking down the street carrying a grocery bag. “Shouldn’t you be recuperating?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you be resting off Nibi poison?” he asked smirking. “I’m not in the mood for humor,” she said. “Uh-huh…are you heading over to Father’s to stay?” he asked. “Maybe,” she said crossing her arms. “He is going on a mission for a while and with Reika being the busy bee she is with work, it will be lonely there,” he said. “So,” she said. “Moriko and I are going on a mission as well, so, how about when the pussy gets out of his little cage, you two house sit for us and leave Father’s alone for Reika? She still needs time on her own to figure out what she wants in life,” he said. Takara eyed her ‘Uncle’ not buying the kindness he was giving her. “Besides, I know how Father gets if he finds out there was sexual activity in his home that he didn’t authorize,” he said. “What makes you think that there is sexual activity between Kosuke and me?” she asked. “You two are married surely there is something,” he said. “I’m done having this conversation with you,” she said moving around him continuing down the street. “Come by tonight and you can get a feel for the place considering we leave sometime tomorrow,” he said looking back at her. She ignored him before turning down the street. ‘I guess I’ll visit my house pet now,’ she thought.

“How long are you going to stand there and look at me in silence?” Kosuke asked irritated behind his jail cell. Chihiro and Isamu irked before looking around. “H-How did you know it was us?” Isamu asked. Kosuke exhaled annoyed. “Just cause my eyes are bound doesn’t mean I can’t smell the musk you two roll off each other,” he said. Isamu raised an arm sniffing his armpit before making a sick face as Chihiro leaned away from him disgusted. “You do have heightened smell as a Jinchuuriki,” Chihiro said. “Yeah, so what brings you two here? See me in jail maybe?” he asked stretching. “You did start a big commotion last night,” Isamu said. “With the rumor, you put not just Takara but Sora in the hospital,” Chihiro said. “Sora will heal fast; he probably has already been released. Takara’s injuries weren’t serious. She too has most likely been released as well,” Kosuke said. “What has gotten into you lately? Drug abuse, fighting with Takara, fighting with Sora, losing control of your uh….be…bijuu. Getting arrested for public disruptions and property damage,” Chihiro said. Kosuke chuckled making it to his feet and walked over standing next to the bars. “It’s a long story but you two already know that I’m an individual that enjoys getting in trouble,” he said. “That’s an understatement,” Isamu said. “But are you really joking off on hurting Takara, your wife? That isn’t the Kosuke we know,” Chihiro said. “Well isn’t it, Dumb and Dumber visiting the Dumbest of them all,” Takara said walking down the hallway. “Speaking of your wife,” Chihiro said. “Have you come to laugh at me too?” Kosuke asked. “I don’t laugh, it’s against my bloodline,” she teased. Kosuke smirked turning and head back over to the cot in the cell. “When is Grandpa letting you out of here?” she asked. “Whenever he gets done playing games with the council,” he said sitting back down. “They are actually going to release him that soon, the investigation isn’t over,” Isamu said. “What happened between me and him had nothing to do with the bijuu outbreak, that was all Sora who instigated that,” Takara said. “But what about Nawaki’s report? He said he was attacking you and that you were hurt,” Chihiro said. “I was in the idiot’s way from getting high off his medication, I was willing to risk everything to make sure he didn’t overdose again,” she said. The two guys blinked before looking at Kosuke. “I knew you had an addiction and overdosed a few time but I didn’t realize it was that bad,” Chihiro said. “I’m going through a difficult time and instead of relying on friends and family, I turned to my addiction instead,” Kosuke said. “And Sora and he always have a beef with each other, before Sora knew the whole story he barged in attacking Kosuke when the situation had already been resolved at that time,” Takara explained. “Oh,” Both Chihiro and Isamu said. “Now if you two don’t mind, I have something to discuss with my pet,” she said. “I’m your pet now?” Kosuke asked. “Hush, you’re the one in the cage,” she teased. “The floor is yours,” Isamu said heading down the hall. “Don’t forget our get-together in a week,” Chihiro said before following his friend. Takara smirked watching them and waited before they were out of hearing range before she glared at Kosuke. “I should break in there and beat you till your blood is spilled on every inch of the walls,” she threatened. “Oh Duck, I would enjoy your beating right now,” he teased. “Knock it off Kosuke, I’m being serious,” she growled. He smirked before getting back up going over to the bars leaning against them. “I know you are, and I don’t need to be any angrier towards you,” he said. She blinked. “I’ve taken you for granted and been blind since we got married. I’m sorry for causing you to worry and pain these past few months,” he said. “I know you are, and I know you don’t mean to be destructive. Something is going on inside of you that we all don’t understand, and I can guess you aren’t entirely sure either,” she said. He shook his head. “I don’t know what is going on. I just know that the Kami no Buki is the fuel to my change in anger and then with the Rebellion members. It just knocks me oblivious to common sense,” he said. “I get it, well when you get out we are going to fix your attitude on a lot of things and go from there,” she said. “Na…” he purred sourly. “And…we are going to house sit for Uncle Sesuke until the apartment is released from the investigation,” she said. “Seriously? Ugh, why?!” he asked. “Because he asked us too, besides, I don’t think Grandpapa wants us spreading germs in his home,” she said. “And what about Gramps?” he asked. “I don’t think he is even home when he isn’t in the office and remember…Grandma keeps the place under traps,” she said. He sighed before speaking, “Fine,” he agreed.

“No parties, no sex, drugs, alcohol but yours only. Touch mine and you will regret it,” Sesuke said eyeing Takara and his nephew. “Got it,” Takara said before eyeing Kosuke as he had a sour expression on with his arms crossed standing next to her. “Kosuke, is this acceptable?” she asked. Kosuke grunted in disappointment closing his eyes and turned further away from them. “Kosuke,” Takara said starting to get irritated. “I agree with the parties and drugs. The alcohol I will replace by the time you arrive back from your mission,” he said. “I don’t want you sexing up my apartment,” Sesuke hissed just as Moriko giggled standing behind him handing him his ANBU cloak. “I will have sex wherever I please with my wife, I might even on the kitchen table,” Kosuke provoked giving his uncle a sneer expression. “You as to slap your dick anywhere besides in your hand to piss, I will remove it!” Sesuke snapped. “Enough! No sex, we get it. Now go before you’re late to your rendezvous point,” Takara said. Sesuke glared at the two before picking up his gear and followed Moriko out, flashing his Sharingan at the pair briefly before the door shut. Kosuke rolled his head looking at Takara who eyed him back. “What?” she asked. “You aren’t really going to take his rules seriously right?” he asked. She crossed her own arms across her chest turning towards him with a raised eyebrow. “Biologically he may be my father, but I don’t give a damn about what he says,” she said. “Good, cause we still have some angry sex to get out and I picked up something extra from the market today,” he said. “It better not be pills or I’ll have you choke on them,” she threatened. He purred with a sly cat expression reaching into his pocket pulling out the two small capsules. “No but I swear it’s going to get hot in here soon,” he said. “Don’t pull me into your universe more, Kosuke. You can’t get me to take…whatever that is,” she said pointing to his hand. He smiled. “You trust me right?” he asked. “Not entirely, no,” she admitted. “Oh, come on Duck, I wouldn’t give you something I knew wasn’t safe,” he said. “I refuse,” she said heading to the kitchen. “What are you afraid of?” he asked following after him. She stopped abruptly turning and poked him in the chest towards his left shoulder to avoid his damaged drum. “I’m afraid it will cause you more heart problems then what we can afford if we are going to avoid Sora for some time,” she said. “What if we did half a capsule together?” he asked. “No,” she sternly quacked at him turning going into the kitchen. “I guess I thought you would be up for more of a challenge and would be more willing to take advantage of these…soundproof ANBU apartment walls,” he said with a purr that rolled with every word, a technique he commonly used when he was in a mood for her. Takara froze getting a cup out of a cabinet and peered around the wooden door at him as he leaned against the archway frame into the room. “Jail time got you horny?” she asked. “Possibly,” he said. “My answer is still not then,” she said. He moved away from the frame going over to her as she poured some tea into her cup. He laid the capsules on the counter as he wrapped his arms around her, his right hand sliding into her shirt reaching a breast as his other searched her crotch before he rubbed her. She gasped leaning back into him quickly feeling weak against his touch. “You want it as bad as I do, Swan,” he whispered in her ear before lightly giving it a lick sending a chill across her skin. “What is in that capsule?” she asked resting her head against his looking up at him. He smirked picking up the blue one holding it up to his lips before pressing the button releasing the contents. “Well?” she asked. “Try it and find out,” he challenged. “You always get me caught up in something,” she growled grabbing the pink capsule and followed his demonstration inhaling the contents.

Kosuke kicked open the spare bedroom door having Takara back into the room pulling her shirt off as Kosuke did the same returning to kiss each other. She broke the kiss sliding her shorts down follow by her underwear before she hopped up on the bed. Kosuke unbuttoned his pants climbing up on her licking at a nipple before grabbing her breast gently purring loudly. Takara gasped blushing as she moaned a little. “Ko, my body…it’s…it’s on fire,” she managed to say as her nerves in her system seemed to boil making every sexual spot extremely sensitive. She glanced at him seeing the sweat beading up on his skin as she realized he too was experiencing the same effect from his capsule drug as she was. Oh, once this was out of her system she was going to hurt the pussy severely. “Ko…” she moaned out as he nibbled on her nipple while squeezing her breasts lightly massaging them as he started to move from one to the other. She started to squirm her hips under his weight growing anxious for him. “Kosuke,” she pleaded running her hands through his hair gaining his attention. He leaned up kissing her as he slid off to the side of her running his right hand down to her clit rubbing it. She let out a wail tensing up at the touch pinning his arm between her knees. He laughed pulling his hand from her before rolling to his back shoving his pants down to the floor before crawling further on the bed laying down. He motioned for her with a finger getting comfortable on the blankets. She rolled over on her hands and knees crawling over to him just to have him motion for her to turn around. She gave him a questionable expression before following his requests rotating around. He reached over pulling her on top of him pulling her butt up to his face licking her. Takara irked looking back at him as he wrapped his arms around her thighs keeping her entrance pinned to his face as his tongue explored her clit. She moaned out as her face flushed red while she started to rub his penis. He groaned out twitching the member with excitement making her smile. She tucked her hair back behind her ears before she leaned down sucking on his penis. Minutes seemed to pass as they challenged each other in this position almost as if trying not to moan out first.

Takara couldn’t take it anymore, she reached down rubbing herself in front of him while he gripped her butt firmly from where his arms were still wrapped around her legs. The more the continued the more her body felt hot. She needed him and she needed him now. “Kosuke…I need you…” she said before taking his cock into her mouth as far as she could swallowing at him. He tilted his hips up shoving his dick further into her mouth making her eyes jam shut at the sudden change. She did her best to hold it there before she leaned her head back gasping for air. She took a few deep breaths before looking back at him. “Kosuke! You’re awfully quiet!” she snapped. He smirked sitting up and moved to his knees. “I can’t just enjoy your body in silence?” he asked leaning over her back kissing her shoulder blade. “Well…um…I suppose…” she said innocently. “Good,” he said before rubbing her a little bit making her arms give out as she shoved her face into the blankets. He chuckled rubbing his penis against her wet entrance teasing her. “…stop it…” she whimpered turning her head looking up at him with a begging expression. “Fine, fine,” he said before moving her legs away from him slightly having her hips lower before he slid into her. Takara groaned out into the fabric under her. It felt like they hadn’t had sex in years with everything going on. He rocked in and out of her at a steady pace grunting and groaning. She moaned more enjoying every movement he made inside her. She was getting lost in ecstasy provided by her husband who at this time was dominating her and she didn’t care. He's making love to her was easing the fire that flowed throughout her body and nothing could distract her now except…for that. She leaned up a bit feeling him poke his thumb into her butt, a sensation she wasn’t familiar with and something they had never done before. He glanced up at her seeing her blinking at him confused. He removed his thumb sliding his hands up her sides to her breasts where he massaged them briefly and gently grabbed her nipples twisting them some before returning his hands to her hips. She wasn’t sure if he was testing waters or he had this planned from the beginning. Her mind started to travel back to her pleasure as he rubbed her clit for her as he rocked in and out at a slower pace. The drug was wearing off and she was starting to relax enjoying her husband before again, his fingers were poking around her backside. She looked back at him again just as his left hand shot up grabbing her by the back of the neck forcing her head down to the bed. “Kosuke!” she screamed as his fingers pulled away from her as well as his penis. “What are you doing?” she asked trying to lean up, but he kept his weight down on his hand that pinned her. “Pussy!” she snapped before she winced jamming her eyes shut as his tip poked into her backside. “Stop it!” she said as his penis stretched her before he just took the initiative shoving all the way into her.

Takara’s eyes widened as the fire inside her turned into pain. Her hips cramped up and she started to tremble. The grip he had at her neck loosened as he started to slide out and then push back in rocking in and out. She winced with each movement as tears formed into her eyes as she felt like her ass was tearing apart. She jerked quickly leaning up and went to crawl away when he snatched her arms pulling them back to her sides holding on to her. Her face slammed once more into the blankets as he began pounding harder into her. “Kosuke! Stop, you’re hurting me!” she cried. He tightened his grip on her arms before he bent them up by her head and leaned over her rocking his hips hard against her butt. Takara let a sob escape listening to him grunt with each impact inside her. She was done and over this. She didn’t like it as her back filled with pain and her legs were throbbing and twitching. She attempted to twist her arms free, but his weight shifted causing his hands to feel like boulders sitting on top of them. She turned her head into the blanket crying, why was he doing this to her? She again tried freeing her hands before he shoved hard into her having his grip tighten. She screamed feeling the snap happen in her left arm as the sound of the bone-breaking echoed in her ear. Her body started to curl up as she brought her knees in closer and her upper body strength disappeared as she went limp crying more into the blankets. She shook her head feeling his motions as he now was just climaxing. ‘Don’t come inside…please… don’t come inside…’ she mentally pleaded before he slapped his hips hard against her butt releasing inside her. He moved his hands pulling away from her just to sit back on the bed, “Whew, what a workout,” he said relaxing. He sighed smiling before blinking. “Takara?” he asked leaning around her butt looking at her. She was afraid to move as if the pain could get any worse if she did so. “Takara?” he asked again. She leaned to her right laying her butt down on the bed before she shifted glaring her Mangekyo Sharingans at him. “You’re a monster!” she spat before forcing herself up and scooted to the edge of the bed just to roll off to the floor. “Mon…Monster? What do you mean?” he asked crawling over to the edge of the bed standing up. She used the bed to support her as she could barely stand from all the trembling her body was doing. He reached out grabbing her by the shoulder just to have her jerk from him stumbling back. “Don’t touch me!” she screamed glaring at him again. “What…I… didn’t think…it would hurt…that bad…with the drug and all…” he said trying to sound innocent. “It hurt like hell! You try having a foreign object shoved in your ass and repeatedly beaten!” she snapped carefully stumbling over picking her clothes up carefully babying her injured arm. “Here…let me—” “Stay away from me you monster!” she cried out again moving further from him. “Takara, I—” he started before seeing the pained expression she had as a fresh wave of tears drowned her cheeks. “I’m sorry!” he apologized as she quickly darted out of the room making a quick line to the bathroom slamming the door shut locking it. He clenched his hands into fists before he snarled turning and kicked the wooden bed frame leg as his skin instantly illuminated gold, the frame snapping apart from his attack. He snarled glaring gold eyes out the window at the setting sun. “Can’t even love her right anymore,” he snarled.

Takara struggled to get dressed as she sat on the toilet, her arm throbbing more and more with each movement. She stopped tugging at her pants to wipe her face with her good arm before continuing finally wiggling them up to a good point before she stood up. Few more minutes and she got them fully on. She sighed before glaring at her shirt that laid on the sink. “The quicker the better,” she thought before forcing herself through getting her shirt on before biting her lip holding her arm close to her refusing to scream out. Her arm was definitely broken, and she needed a medic. ‘I can’t go to the hospital; they would let Mama know and eventually Grandpa. Sora lurks there too much and we can’t have another fight break out between the two,’ she thought as she went to the door unlocking it and peered out before leaving the room. ‘Wait, Aunt Neru is in town, maybe she can help,’ she thought heading to the door. “Takara, wait,” Kosuke said emerging from the spare bedroom dressed in only his pants. She paused glancing back at him with a hateful expression cradling her arm closer to her. “Let me at least heal your arm…before you go…” he said. She looked back at the door thinking. It would be less stressful if her arm wasn’t broken. “…fine,” she said backtracking to the couching sitting down. He nodded going over sitting down next to her and carefully held his hands up waiting on her to move her arm over to him. She hesitated before wincing moving her arm over and he gently set his hands down applying his chakra. She winced yanking her arm away just for him to hold on to it. She snarled reaching over slapping him. “That hurt!” she snapped. “I’m sorry!” he yelled back. “Now, hold still,” he said going back to healing her arm. “Shut up,” she snarled. He smirked focusing. She looked around the room before glancing back at him just to have his eyes shift up looking at her. She irked blushing to look away. “I don’t know…what really happened back there. I just…got a crave to try it…I should’ve asked first before doing it despite the drug,” he said. She winced before nodding. “Am…I really…a mon…monster?” he asked. “You are the Jinchuuriki to the two-tails,” she said. “That’s a different kind of…monster,” he said. She sighed turning towards him. “You’re hardly recognizable anymore. I don’t know you anymore. Fighting with everyone, the drugs, the addiction, even when I traveled with you in the Rebellion. You weren’t like this,” she said. “I know…I think it is the Kami no Buki, using them is changing me mixed with the Ritual Arinna did to me back in the beginning,” he said. She looked at him sadly before turning towards him and placed her good hand on his face gaining his eyes’ attention. “We’ll fix this one way or another,” she said. He leaned into her hand purring quietly. “There is a way to fix it…but it isn’t going to happen,” he said. “Wait, there is?” she asked. He nodded. “I have to die,” he said. “You die all the time,” she said trying to be funny. “Not Nibi die but…die like I have before…” he said. “Like with Uncle Sesuke?” she asked. “Yeah, that is the only way, but I can’t die,” he said smiling. “Oh,” she said. “Arm is all healed,” he said releasing her arm getting up. She blinked before moving her arm around and looked back at him as he slipped back into the bedroom shoving on the door having it move but not close. She got up going into the bedroom as well seeing him climbing into bed laying down grabbing at his chest wincing. She sighed going over and climbed into bed next to him and snuggled against him. “No funny business, Pussy,” she warned. He laughed nodding. “Fine…fine…” he said.

Kosuke laid there watching Takara rest peacefully. He turned his head looking at the ceiling then out the window at the night sky. He was a screwup and every day that passed it got worse. He was causing more problems for Takara then what he anticipated leaving the Rebellion to live with her. He quietly slid out of the covers and got up out of bed grabbing his shirt and slipped into it. He gathered his gear quietly before leaving the room heading to the door. He put his shoes on before opening the apartment door and left quietly closing the door behind him. He headed down the hallway slipping his battle rod on his back and headed down the stairs eventually making it to the front entrance to the complex. He stepped out to the street and sighed at the quiet nightlife. “So peaceful,” he said before biting a thumb and slammed it down on the ground having a small owl appear. He pulled the small scroll off it’s back before writing something down on it and returned the item to the bird. “Hokage-sama,” he said before picking the bird up and helped it off into the sky. He then ran down the street towards the Hokage building. Naruto laughed setting his cup down. “I forgot how funny Gaara can be when he isn’t drowning in work,” he said. Neru nodded eating a dango. “Uncle Kankuro is the same way. He tries so hard to be serious but the way he words things, I can’t help but laugh at him,” she said. “I’m sure once your mother gets done helping Otogakure out, she’ll want a vacation in Suna,” Naruto said. “We would like that very much, people ask about her all the time and they do miss her,” Neru said. “I’m sure Shikamaru can handle things for a week while we took a trip out,” Naruto said before the owl landed outside the patio door with a hoot. Neru blinked getting up going over opening the door and held her arm out having the bird fly up landing on it. “Hyosho?” she asked as the night bird turned its head taking in the unfamiliar room. “You are familiar with this one?” Naruto asked standing next to her. “Kei usually uses her when he needs a message sent undetected. The feathers on the bottom of her wings and torso are black making her blend in with the night sky perfectly,” she explained as Naruto pulled the scroll from its back. “And since he is still recuperating then it must be Kosuke,” she said. Naruto opened the scroll glancing over its contents. “It is, he wants me to meet him at the Hokage building and discuss some things,” he said. “Well get going, he doesn’t normally reach out in secret,” she said. Naruto nodded before tearing the part off the scroll and returned it back to the bird’s harness. “Are you coming with me?” he asked. “I suppose,” she said shrugging as the bird hooted quietly closing its eyes.

Kosuke leaned back stretching before blinking looking back seeing his grandfather and mother walking up to the roof of the building. “Mom?” he asked. “Yes, I tagged along,” she said. “What’s up?” Naruto asked. Kosuke hesitated before exhaling deeply. “I want to seal my weapons away, I’m trying to eliminate what is causing this strong desire to fight with everyone and I feel if I start there, I can continue down a list of other options,” he said. “Did something else happen?” Naruto asked. Kosuke bristled slightly with a pained expression before he looked away and nodded. “Is Takara alright?” Neru asked. “She is for now…but if I don’t fix things then I’m afraid I will hurt her more then what I can do alone,” he said looking back at them. Naruto reached out placing a hand on his grandson’s shoulder and grinned. “Good job! Do you have the seal blueprint?” he asked. Kosuke nodded. “Then I’ll go get the weapons. Just stay here with your mom and I’ll be back in a couple of foxtail swooshes,” Naruto said before turning away giving Neru a concerned expression as he walked by. Neru glanced at her father before looking at her son. “What happened with Takara?” she asked. Kosuke shook his head looking down at the tiles of the roof. “Kosuke,” she said moving closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck just for him to jerk away. “I’m a monster right now…so don’t…comfort me,” he said. Neru blinked taken back by his choice of words. “Did she call you that?” she asked. He trembled to fight his emotions as his skin started to illuminate gold. “I’m so pissed at myself! Forcing her to do drugs and then…taking advantage of her while we were under the effects…I didn’t ask first…I broke her arm!” he snapped going to look back at her but froze when her chakra chains wrapped around him holding him in place. “Mom?” he asked surprised as his skin returned to normal. “I won’t let you face me when you use that strange ability from Jiba is activated. I saw firsthand what that boost can do, and it nearly killed your father,” she said. Kosuke lowered his head nodding. “Oh, did I miss something?” Naruto asked returning with a large scroll. “Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Neru said confidently releasing Kosuke. “Alright, let’s get this done so Kosuke can find himself again,” Naruto said. Kosuke smirked before pulling his battle rod off his back followed by his shirt handing the items to Neru before reaching into his pouch pulling out a scroll handing that to Naruto. Naruto sat the big scroll down leaning it against his leg and opened the other reading over it. “Did you compose this blueprint yourself? It’s very complex,” he said. “Matatabi helped some, she said that this is similar to what is used for the Summoning Jar that Dad has,” he said. “It is similar but not by much,” Naruto said before motioning Kosuke to get ready.

Kosuke sighed looking at the seal markings that lined around him in a circle that branched off to another circle that surrounded the Tooth and Nail. “Ready?” Naruto asked as Neru weaved hand signs having her chakra chains to latch onto Kosuke holding him in place. Kosuke exhaled relaxing before nodding. He needed to do this not just for him but for Takara. Naruto stepped over the seal and weaved hand signs as well tapping the spot on Kosuke’s back the weapons were sealed before. The lettering lit up gold wrapping around the weapons before the seal crawled its way to Naruto’s fingers. Kosuke winced leaning over a bit at the pain before gritting his teeth fighting the urge to scream out. He jammed his eyes shut clenching his hands into fists as his skin started to glow gold again as he started to jerk. Neru tightened her chains sweating some. ‘Keisuke is definitely stronger, but I can’t take Kosuke lightly just cause his portion is smaller. This power that he has from that bitch does add a boost to his strength,’ she thought. “Half-way there Kosuke. Just hold on a little bit longer,” Naruto said seeing Kosuke tense more up from the pain as he leaned up arching his back pulling more on the chakra chains. Kosuke glared up at the stars. ‘Tiwaz…I’m putting a stop to you taking over. I no longer want to be in favor of you and wish you would take your weapons back. I’m done being your vessel,’ he thought before he growled out and screamed as his chest started to hurt. Neru adjusted her chains to allow a better hold on her son. She hated seeing him go through pain like this while dealing with seals. She first witnessed this agony when they placed his bijuu portion back into him after Sesuke extracted it out when he killed him years ago. Now they were sealing his weapons back into him. Naruto lowered his hand having the final part of the seal twist into spot burning into its location before releasing steam into the air. Neru released her chains having Kosuke fall to his knees panting for air at the sudden change. “How does that feel?” Naruto asked rotating his right wrist around. “Like I had my spine removed and put in my shoulder,” Kosuke said. “Good, you live,” Naruto said grinning. Neru smirked going over and helped Kosuke back to his feet. “Thank you for doing that for me,” he said. “Just don’t make it a habit. I already have complaints up to my ears from the council and half is about you being in the village,” Naruto said. “Always causing problems, you going to be alright from now?” Neru asked. Kosuke nodded. “I should, and again. Takara is fine, she didn’t know I came here requesting help,” he said. Naruto and Neru glanced at each other before looking back at him. “What…do you actually think I would hurt her on purpose? I love her,” Kosuke said. “Kosuke, you hit her with a Nibi doused ice kunai the other night along with Sora. Not to mention whatever happened tonight,” Naruto said. Kosuke arched a brow giving them a puzzled expression. “You don’t remember?” Neru asked. Kosuke shook his head. “Last I remember was Grandpa pinning me to the wall having Matatabi to return inside me,” he said. Naruto exhaled heavily crossing his arms. “At the beginning after your battle with Liam, I had you tell me everything from how you got mixed up with the Rebellion to the ritual Arinna did to you. So, now I’m asking for you to release anything untold from the weapons I just sealed away to what exactly is going on with you. Don’t lie either Kosuke, Sasuke already pointed out that you have been about something,” he said. Kosuke bristled before slouching over. “Kosuke, is this true?” Neru asked. Kosuke nodded. “There’s more to the ritual then what I wanted to say cause at the time I didn’t think it would happen,” he said. “What is that?” Naruto asked. “Tiwaz, the God that took favor of me, once the weapons are used and are getting satisfied the more my body becomes more useful as a living vessel for him,” he said. Naruto and his daughter’s eyes widened. “So, you’ll eventually turn into that God?” Naruto asked. “Is that why your skin turns to gold when certain things make you angry and the aggression towards others?” Neru asked. Kosuke nodded. “With the weapons sealed away, I didn’t think it would progress more past just the ritual. I hadn’t seen anything until I made it back to the village. Once the weapons were released and used in training, things rapidly increased and changed,” he said. “Well, hopefully, this stops whatever is going on. I would hate to tell your father when he wakes up from his coma that his son turned into a War God and is going around killing people to feed his weapons,” Neru said. Kosuke stared blankly at her before bristling. “Naaa!!!” he meowed before sticking his hands on his cheeks looking at her with desperation. “I can’t do that! He’ll kill me and bring me back until my cat whiskers fall off!” he cried. “I thought Keisuke wasn’t that hostile towards his family,” Naruto said looking at his daughter. “Kei is sarcastic when he wants to be and with his poker face…well even I sometimes thought I would be next on is target list with some things I’ve done and the threats I’ve gotten,” Neru said. “Uncle Sesuke is scary but Dad…” Kosuke started trailing off just to shiver. “Is it the Koorimasu in him?” Naruto asked. “I’ve wondered that, and I’ve asked him but he just…smirks with a purr and leaves me hanging,” she said. “Oh…well if there isn’t anything else Kosuke, then I think we’re done here,” Naruto said smiling. Kosuke nodded. “I hope that is all for now,” he said. “Good, now take something home to treat Takara and stay out of trouble for at least a week,” Naruto said turning to walk away. “I’m with Dad, you’re stressing me out,” Neru said turning to follow him. Kosuke smirked chuckling. “I’m trying to,” he said.

Takara finished slipping her shoe on before the apartment door opened and Kosuke blinked seeing her there. “Where are you going?” he asked stepping inside closing the door. “I was going to go find you, what did you do? Did you cause chaos?” she asked. He arched a brow before smiling. “No, not this time. However, I did go get your favorite dango and tomato curry from that little place south of the river split, the one on the corner. Oh, and your favorite blend of tea from the herb store. I thought I would treat you to make up for earlier,” he said holding up the sacks of items. Takara just blinked at him sliding her shoes off. “Why this…all of a sudden?” she asked. “I did hurt you earlier Takara and I shouldn’t have done it. I have taken advantage of you for so long now that I need to treat you in return. So, sit down and relax the rest of the time we are house-sitting for Uncle Sesuke, I will pamper you,” he said grinning. “Did you eat some bad nip or is that drug still messing with you?” she asked not buying it. “My dear wife, I am perfectly fine well minus a few things, but I promise you, things will be different,” he said confidently. “Kami…you killed someone, and you are trying to cover it by not telling me you killed someone,” she said starting to panic. “Takara, there isn’t anything for you to be worried about now. I talked with Gramps about some things and I don’t think there will be any problems for a while,” he said. “Uh huh…I’m still not buying it,” she said as he headed towards the kitchen. “Na, Swan, don’t be such a rotten tomato,” he teased setting the bags down. She glared at him. “Rotten…tomato? I’ll show you a rotten tomato!” she snapped going over to him and turned him decking him in the face. “Tell me what did you do! You’re acting strange!” she snapped. He stumbled back a bit before holding his cheek. “I did nothing wrong!” he bickered rubbing the spot she hit. “I don’t believe you! You always act weird when you do something behind my back and you’re acting awfully suspicious Pussy!” she snapped. He sighed lowering his arm and walked over to her pulling her into a hug. “I had Gramps seal my weapons away back to where they were in the beginning in hopes this slows or reverses this change I’m conflicting with on the inside,” he said. She blinked leaning back and looked up at him. “You…what?” she asked. He let her go taking a step back pulling his battle rod off his back laying it on the floor before pulling his shirt off and turned. Takara stared at the freshly burned Rebellion tattoo seal on his back. “Kosuke…” she said making him turn to look back at her. She leaned up kissing him. “I’m sorry for doubting you, you did something positive,” she said. “It’s fine Takara, I’m used to it by now,” he said. “Alright then, let’s see what you brought me,” she teased moving over to the bags. “All your favorites,” he said.

“Reika what are you doing here this morning?” an officer asked as she set a small stack of papers in a box assigned to a Captain. “Finishing up last-minute paperwork,” she said. “On your day off?” he asked. “There isn’t much to do when I’m away. The only thing that keeps me busy is work,” she said. “Well go do something, you requested a few days off and spending them at work defeats the purpose of doing so,” he said. “She just doesn’t know how to quit,” came a voice behind her. Reika blinked turning and smiling. “Haru? I thought you were doing several years in village security at one of the smaller places up north by the river?” she asked. “I was but word traveled to the village I was working in that there were some Jinchuuriki problems and I came back as soon as possible,” he said. “Go figure they would call back Mister Hotshot,” the other officer said. “He’s only a hotshot cause of his wood release,” Reika said eyeing the brown-headed man who just smiled at them. “I did always find it weird that I was called a hotshot when a fire burns wood,” he said. “Well Hotshot, what are your plans for the day?” she asked. “I just stopped in to turn in my reports for the past month and now I just have to wait on the assignment transfer to go through before I start working here again,” Haru said. “So, you’re off like me?” she asked. “That’s an idea, Haru why don’t you take Misses Log in the Ass here out and show her what real adults do on their day off?” the other officer asked. Reika irked before glaring back at the officer. “Log in the Ass? I’ll show you something in the ass, my boot!” she snapped trying to kick at him. Haru laughed before he grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to his side. “Mission accepted, let’s go have some ‘adult’ fun, Reika-chan,” he teased. Reika irked looking away trying to hide her flushed face. No one called her that beside Lily and strangely it was comforting to hear it from someone else. Haru then pushed her around the other officer patting him briefly on the shoulder before leading her towards the door dragging her by the arm. “Haru,” she snarled yanking her arm free. “The goal, Reika, is not to get upset. We are going to do some relaxing adult fun,” he said. “And what do you have in mind?” she asked. “Besides work, what do you like to do in your spare time?” he asked. “Read and train,” she said. He arched a brow. “That’s it?” he asked. “Is there suppose to be more?” she asked. Haru sighed wrapping an arm around her resting his hand on her shoulder as they walked together down the street. “Let’s start the day off with lunch and catch up, then we can see what we can get into,” he said. “You sound like my nephew, Kosuke,” she said giving him a weird look. “I did hang out with you and brother a lot when Sesuke would ditch you to hang out with Ichigo,” he said. Reika rolled her eyes, “don’t remind me of my childhood,” she teased. “Well, fill me on what is going on now,” he said. “And if I don’t want to?” she asked. “You’ll tell me anyways Rei-chan,” he said. Reika irked turning her head away with a blush. “Wasn’t you calling me Reika-chan?” she asked. “That seems childish in my opinion, Rei-chan is more adult sounding,” he said crossing his arms. She glared at him. “Only Lily uses ‘Chan’ attached to my name,” she said. “How is Miss Vixen?” Haru asked. Reika softened her glare before looking where they were going. “We’re kind of…separated right now,” she said. “Really? What for?” he asked. “It’s crap with our daughter and Sesuke,” she said. “Anything to do with him is crap,” Haru muttered. Reika rolled her eyes laughing. He glanced at her before an idea formed in his mind. “Let’s skip lunch and go see a movie,” he said. “Huh? A movie? I’ve never been to the theater,” she said. “Even more why we should go,” he said before taking her by the hand and leading her down a shortcut street.

Reika screamed before she jammed her eyes shot hiding her face into Haru’s arm as the scary movie played on the screen. Haru arched a brow looking at her then back at the movie. “It’s just fake you know?” he whispered as she trembled in fear. She shook her head peering back at the screen just to scream again hiding her face. He ate few handfuls of popcorn before nudging her, “let’s go,” he said. “Y-you s-ss-sure?” she stuttered looking up at his green eyes. He nodded before gathering their snacks and drinks. She peeled away from the chair grabbing on to the back of his shirt and followed him out of the theater room to the lobby. “I didn’t know you were afraid of scary movies,” he said. “I hadn’t realized that I was,” she said. “Do you watch anything on the tv?” he asked. “The news, anything else isn’t important,” she said heading to the doors of the theatre leaving. He sighed smirking, “That is sad,” he said. “I’m sorry that my father didn’t raise me to into the world things and focused mostly on survival,” she said. He turned to say something when a guy ran by carrying two large sacks. “Stop! Thief!” an elderly man hollered. Reika blinked as Haru quickly sat his snacks down and took off after the thief. Reika then chased after him. “I’ll lure him towards the intersection on Acorn Street,” he said weaving hand signs and tapped the wall having a tree branch to stretch out to the roof. “I’ll cut him off from there,” she said running up the branch to the roof running and leaping across them. Haru nodded before quickening his pace after the guy. “Stop! Police Force!” he hollered weaving in and out of people trying to catch the guy who glanced back at him. “The thief turned a corner into an intersection just to have Reika jump down from the rooftops landing on the guy causing him to wail out in pain as he impacted the ground. “Under Konoha law, you are under arrest from the Police Force,” She said straddling the guy. Haru came running into the intersection going over to them. “Got him?” he asked. “Yes sir,” she said smiling at him as she pulled out a roll of ninja wire tying the guy's hands up. “Great,” he said going over to the sacks the thief had looking in one. “You stole rice?” he asked looking at the culprit. “I paid for it! That merchant swindled me out of more money just for a quarter of what I paid for!” the guy yelled as Reika stood up yanking him to his feet. “Everything will come to light once a full-blown investigation is started but you…are going to your new home,” Reika said dragging the guy around shoving him in the direction of the Police Force Headquarters. “Oh yeah, let me carry the rice,” Haru teased picking the sacks up. “I know how much you love being a hotshot,” Reika teased looking back at him. “Oh, now you’re just being mean,” he said. “Am I? I can really turn you into a hotshot,” she teased. “Do I get straddled as this guy did?” he asked. Reika arched a brow. “Why would I straddle you?” she asked. He just gave her a look. “Gross,” the thief said. “Shut up you,” Reika said. “Do you not your wife?” Haru asked. Reika irked. “That-That’s confidential!” she exclaimed. “So, a no then?” he asked. “Confidential!!” she snapped shoving the thief harder in the back making him move faster.

“Well, our adult afternoon ended on an arrest,” Haru said holding the headquarters door open for Reika as she walked outside. “Yeah, I’m ready to go home,” she said stretching. “Not even up for dinner tonight?” he asked. “Haru, give it a rest. I’m just not into what everyone else does for fun,” she said. “Not even to eat later?” he asked. “I’m still with Lily,” she reminded him. “Uhh, separated, therefore, you can do as you please without her having a say in the matter,” he said. She gave him a sour expression before walking down the street. “So, what do you say Rei-chan?” he asked making her irk. “I’ll get back to you on it,” she said. “You don’t have to dress up or anything. It’ll just be the two of us catching up. Genin team member to Genin team member,” he said. She pouted before sighing. “Fine, seven-thirty and semi-dressed up. I have a new dress I got the other day when I went shopping with Neru and I want to wear it out,” she said. “Even better, see you later Rei-chan,” he teased walking away. “Stop calling me that, Haru!!” she snapped just to get him to wave her off with a laugh.

Reika finished putting her hair up into buns sliding the bun covers on. She stepped back looking herself in the mirror and smirked some. “It isn’t a date…it isn’t a date,” she repeated fixing the bottom of her navy dress that flowed out from her legs and the hem stopped just above her knees. “What isn’t a date?” came a voice from the doorway. Reika irked turning to see her son standing there giving her a weird look. “Kyosuke! Your home!” she said going over and pulled him into a hug. “Yeah…I am Mama,” he said with a disgusted expression. She pulled back looking him over. “How was it? Did you do alright? Did you complete it just fine?” she asked. “Good, yes and yes. So where are you going?” he asked. “Oh, just a friend asked me to dinner tonight,” she said. “A friend? Both mom and Takara would agree that you don’t dress up like that for dinner with a friend,” he said. “Well, of course so. I just happen to feel like dressing up in a new dress,” she said. Kyosuke just eyed her not buying her excuse. “It’s not a date,” she said to him before pushing him out of the room and moved around him going for the stairs. “Braless too? You only do that when Mom is home,” he said crossing his arms. She stopped looking back at him. “Are you going to tattle on me?” she asked. “Only if you bring them home,” he said. She irked blushing before hurrying down the stairs. “Brat,” she muttered slamming the front door open just as Haru was about to knock on the door. “I haven’t been called a brat since I was six,” Haru said. “Not you, my son,” she said shoving him out of the way closing the door behind her. “You have a son?” he asked following after her. “Some experiment Lily did, and it produced a second spawn for her,” she said. “But he’s…yours?” he asked. “It was a stupid drug she gave me,” she snarled. “Oh…you’ll have to tell me over dinner,” he said. She eyed him hatefully before crossing her arms. “Where are we even going?” she asked. “I thought I would let you decide,” he said. She exhaled reaching over grabbing him by the arm. “I know the perfect place,” she said.

Lily tapped her foot with her arms folded under her breasts as she waited impatiently for her niece. She looked around the Kazekage building’s main lobby looking at the decorations and information stations before walking over to the front desk leaning on it. “I’m sorry but again, how much longer is my niece going to be? I know I asked a few minutes ago,” she said nicely. The receptionist glared up at her before pointing to the stairs. “Instead of asking me just to receive the same answer as ‘I’m not sure,’; how about you go find her,” she said. “Oh, why thank you! I will do just that!” Lily said before leaning off the desk and skipped over to the stairs ascending to the next floor. “That was easy, now to find the little redhead and punish her for making me wait so long,” she muttered. She peered into office door windows and cracked others open glancing in but having no luck in finding Aiden. “Where is she?” she asked continuing up the flights making it to the last floor of the building where her Uncle Gaara’s office resided on. “Aiden?” she called once again glancing in windows on the doors before blinking seeing the redhead standing outside of the door holding folders stuffed with papers. “Uchiha Aiden!” Lily snapped making the young girl screech in fear as she bristled looking at her Aunt. “A-A-Aunt Lily! You’re here already?” she asked. “Already? I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes for your cat ass to come downstairs, what is taking so long?” she asked putting her hands on her hips glaring at her niece. “Well, um…I was on my way to finishing filing the work Kazekage-sama assigned me to do when I noticed the Shinobi Union members arrived for their joint missions this month…when…I recognized one of them…and was um…um…” Aiden said trailing off before she bristled more turning red almost matching the color of her hair. Lily blinked before giving her a sly expression. “You have a crush on one of them? Which one is it?” Lily asked shoving her out of the way and looked in the window looking at all the members as they listened intently to her Uncles as they explained the missions they needed to be completed. “…fourth seat on the right…with the blonde hair and green eyes,” Aiden said fidgeting with the folders in her arms. “The Kumo brat?” Lily asked moving around trying to find a better angle to see the one Aiden was talking about. Kankuro looked from where Gaara read a report to Lily outside the door which caught his eye before irking slightly trying not to laugh at his niece. He shifted on his feet clearing his throat attempting not to laugh and ruin the meeting. “I can’t see him well,” Lily said. Aiden sat her papers down on the floor before pushing on her Aunt and then shoving her head down some to the right angle. “Ohhh! The Kumo kid?” she asked. Aiden nodded despite knowing her Aunt couldn’t hear her head rattle. “Yes,” she said. “I heard so many things about Kumo ninja,” Lily said glancing at her niece, “And they’re all great _lengthy_ stories if you know what I mean,” she said. Aiden blinked before bristling. “I could care less about that, Aunt Lily!” Aiden yelled making her Aunt laugh. Gaara paused mid-sentence looking up at the door seeing his niece there and everyone else’s attention was brought to the door. “Apologies for the disruption but Kankuro, can handle the crowd outside?” he asked. Kankuro nodded before moving around the table heading to the door and opened it stepping outside. “What is going on out here?” he asked after closing the door. “Nothing,” Aiden muttered getting her folders up off the floor. “Liar! You were just licking the window drooling over that Kumo brat!” Lily snapped. “Kumo…brat? You’re talking about Cale?” he asked. “I wasn’t licking the window or drooling,” Aiden hissed. “Cale isn’t Kumo, he’s from Iron,” Kankuro said. “He is?” Aiden asked. “He lives in Kumo and employed by them, but he is actually a Samurai,” Kankuro said. “Oh,” Aiden said before she quickly moved around the two heading down the hall. “Somebody has a crush,” Lily sang with a smile. “Her parents won’t let her see anyone in the Union,” Kankuro said crossing his arms. Lily blinked looking up at him. “Why is that?” she asked. “Like regular missions, there is no guarantee a return however, Shinobi Union missions are more along the lines of volunteering for the S-rank missions only highly skilled shinobi are qualified for,” he said. “So basically, they sign their own deaths away?” she asked. He nodded. “Neru and Keisuke work in the Shinobi Union but really only Keisuke was qualified however, he wouldn’t do it without Neru as a teammate,” he said. “So, really they want her to have a boring village life with a local non-shinobi romance?” she asked. “Their business, not mine, now make sure she finishes her work and stop interrupting your uncles,” he said. “Fine, fine,” she said before walking down the hallway after Aiden. ‘That’s isn’t fair that those two can’t let Aiden decide who she wants to be with,’ she thought before she grinned as an idea formed in her head. “Oh, little Pinkie! Where did you go?” she sang starting to skip down the hallway.

Lily glanced in rooms before seeing Aiden in one filing the papers that she had in folders. “There you are my lovely little niece,” she said. Aiden bristled glaring at her. “What now? I’m almost done,” she said. “I know but I have an idea. How about I talk with Uncle Gaara about allowing that Cale brat some time off before his Union mission and work things around to where you two go on a date?!” she asked with excitement. Aiden arched a brow before going back to her papers. “No way, I want to do it on my own,” she said. “Come on Aiden, I want to help. I know how your parents would react if I didn’t supervise you and if you don’t take the opportunity now…you may never get one later,” Lily said. Aiden finished her work setting her folders down in a tray on a table before looking at her Aunt. “My parents are too busy dealing with Kosuke to really focus on my personal life as long as I stay out of trouble,” she said. “And that is why I need to supervise you! You know nothing about love, and I can help you catch that Kumo Brat by a thread of your long red hair,” she said. “I don’t know Aunt Lily; you’re struggling with Aunt Reika right now. Are you sure you’re my best option at getting C-Cale’s attention?” Aiden asked. Lily irked growling before coughing straightening her poster crossing her arms. “Absolutely! I taught Takara everything she knows and where did she end up at, with Kosuke! So, prepare yourself Pinkie! First thing in the morning, I will talk with Uncle Gaara and see what he can do to set my plan in motion,” she said. Aiden sighed before walking passed her out of the room. “Fine then,” she mumbled heading down the hall.

“Never in my life am I letting you take me to a party bar like that one again,” Haru said as he struggled to help a drunk Reika walk down the road as she giggled. “Yours just upsests that I beat cha at drinkins and yous losts your moneys,” she slurred looking up at him. He looked down at her. “You can’t hold alcohol and you can’t gamble but you have great taste in food. That had to be the best bar food I’ve ever had,” he said. “Sees! I’m good at somethins!” she cheered smiling. “You’re good at a lot of things besides picking great food,” he said. “Nuh uhs…Father says otherwise and Lily toos,” she said stumbling slightly. “Well, I know you work hard, and they just don’t get it,” he said. She leaned off him stopping. “Haru, is theres somethings wrong with mes?” she asked. He stopped looking back at her. “Well, you’re drunk,” he said. “…not…that’s…” she said. He sighed walking back to her. “No, Reika. There isn’t anything wrong with you. Everybody has problems but you just have to learn to move on from them,” he said. “Moves on? But hows?” she asked starting to get teary-eyed. “Hmm, have you ever thought of seeing someone besides Lily?” he asked. She looked up at him surprised. “I’ve always loved Lily…I knews evers since Mama dieds,” she confessed. “And what about her? Has she always been that way with you?” he asked. Reika thought before shaking her head. “She was hesitant at firsts…she still thought of my brother before she eventually came forward with her feelings,” she said. “I think…that until she is ready to face you again as your wife…you need to figure out if you really want to wait on her,” he said. She blinked looking up at him. “Wait on her? She’s avoiding me and not talking to me because of Sesuke creating problems with us over Takara. Until Takara says she doesn’t want to be around Sesuke, I can’t do anything to change mine and Lily’s relationship,” she said. “Then what do you want to do? Do you want to try to move on or keep things the way they are?” he asked. She reached up grabbing him by the shirt and yanked him down kissing him. He irked breaking the kiss blinking at her. “I want to try something different…not because of alcohol either. Lily wants a break…then I need one too,” she said. He smiled shrugging. “Your call Rei-chan,” he said. She irked glaring at him. “Just don’t call me that!” she growled. “Fine, fine,” he said. “Now I need to get home before my son decides I have found a new night job,” she said walking past him. “Yes ma’am,” he said. “And Haru?” she asked looking back at him. He gave her a questionable look. “I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch,” she said. “Lunch it is,” he said before she smiled and started walking again.

“Here you are, home sweet home,” Haru said opening the gate to her father’s property. “Thank you,” she said walking ahead of him going to the door. He followed her and stopped a step away as she turned to face him. “So, was it weird kissing a guy?” he asked. She arched a brow crossing her arms. “I am used to Lily’s soft lips and the orange-flavored lipstick she uses, but I guess it was alright with firm chapped lips,” she said. “My lips aren’t chapped,” he said sourly. She giggled a little moving closer to him. “Maybe I need another kiss to redetermine whether they are or not,” she said. “I see where you are going with this,” he said. “You are?” she asked. “Mhm,” he said before leaning in kissing her. She unfolded her arms placing them on his chest before grabbing hold of his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in closer as their kiss grew more passionate. She tightened her grip just as the front door opened and Kyosuke glared out at them. “Moving on from Mom so soon?” he asked. Reika irked stepping away from Haru quickly and glared back at her son as her eyes flooded red, Sharingan at the ready. “We’re separated and are you going to tell on me?” she asked. “You did bring them home,” he said. “Actually, I walked her home, she had too much to drink tonight,” Haru said. Kyosuke glared at him then back at his mother. “No, I’m not going to tell, I just thought I would stop you two before something explicit happened on Grandfather’s doorstep,” he said before walking away from the door. Reika glared at the opened doorway then back at Haru, “Thank you again, and good night,” she said. He nodded shoving a hand in his pocket and waved at her. “See you tomorrow,” he said. “See you,” she said before going inside closing the door before she could roughly be heard yelling after her son with threats. Haru chuckled walking away, “she never changes,” he mumbled.

Lily took a deep breath walking down the hallway of the Kazekage building going to her Uncle’s office knocking on the door. “Uncle Gaara?” she asked. Shinki looked up from his father’s desk and eyed his cousin. “Lilian?” he asked. Lily irked grinding her teeth together at him saying her full name. She hated it. It reminded her of the time Sesuke would use it against her when she was his prisoner. “Is Uncle Gaara not in yet?” she asked. Shinki shook his head slightly. “He went to check on the cactus flower cultivation progress,” he said. Lily blinked before smiling. “I forgot about the kick-off event for the Cacti Festival,” she said. “Father is very passionate about the cacti that are produced throughout Sunagakure,” he said. “Wait…the harvesting of the cacti flowers is a paired-up event right?” she asked. “Partners team up to find a Suna marked stone that was placed inside one of the flowers and the winner gets the grand prize ryo basket,” he said. “I see…say Shinki, do you have the contact information to the Shinobi Union members from out of the country?” she asked. He eyed her suspiciously. “I’m not supposed to give that information without Father’s permission,” he said. “Oh, he owes me for a cactus plant Ichigo ate when he was little and I never got to keep mine because of it,” she said. “Which member do you want to get into contact with?” he asked. “Cale from Kumogakure,” she said. “Let me guess, you want him to be in the Cacti Flower Harvest Run contest?” he asked. “I’m doing Aiden a favor,” Lily said deviously with a foxy smile. “I’m sure Aiden can do her own favors and there are strict orders from Keisuke that she is too stay away from Union members,” Gaara said walking passed Lily. “F-Father!” Shinki said surprised bowing slightly. “Keisuke is in a coma and it is just for the Cacti Festival,” Lily said. Gaara eyed her as he laid a scroll down on his desk. “I won’t allow it,” Gaara said. “Uncle, you owe me a favor,” she said. “Over a cactus,” he said. “Please, I promise to keep an I eye on her,” Lily pleaded to move and rested her hands on his desk leaning on it. Gaara thought about it before looking at his adoptive son. “Don’t point the needles at me when Keisuke finds out and is threatening to take lives,” he said. “I won’t and thank you, Uncle Gaara!” Lily cheered. “Shinki, contact Cale and have him to meet me at the Harvest Run starting location in an hour, Lily, you have till then to get Aiden caught up on this secretive plan you have set in motion,” Gaara said before sitting down. “Yes, sir!” Lily said before skipping out of the office, Shinki following her.

Takara sipped her tea quietly looking at her mother who had a content expression on her face. “Okay, what has happened?” she asked tired of the unusual behavior. “What do you mean?” Reika asked blowing on the steam of her teacup. “Lately, you have been in a moody, depressed, Uchiha bitch because of mom and then all of a sudden this morning…you’re not,” Takara said. “I did some thinking last night and so long as Lily is off doing what she wants and not want to be apart of our marriage, then neither am I,” Reika said sipping her tea. “You’re seeing someone?” Takara asked slightly shocked as to how her mother was always the one who held the family together through everything. “Not seeing, just…trying things out,” she said. “Have you slept with them?” she asked. “Takara!” Reika snapped glaring at her. “No, and I’m not going to. They just took me out yesterday to get me from lurking around the Police Station,” she said. “Do you though?” Takara asked. “No!” Reika growled glancing away with a slight blush. “Who is it?” Takara asked. “No one you know,” Reika defensively spat. “I bet I can take a guess,” Neru said approaching the table sitting down next to her niece. “How did you know where to find us?” Takara asked. “I ran into Kosuke a couple of streets over, he was looking for one of those troublemaking friends of his that patrols over there,” Neru said getting a teacup from the centerpiece and poured the hot beverage into it. Takara rolled her eyes. “Probably Chihiro, which isn’t always a good thing,” she said. “Chihiro I can tolerate, the other one I would love to lock up,” Neru muttered stirring sugar into her tea. “They both need jail time,” Takara said. “I can make that possible,” Reika said. “Not until you shed details on your fling you’re seeing,” Neru said. Reika glared at her. “I’m not shedding anything,” Reika said. “It’s Haru, right?” Neru asked blowing on her tea before sipping it. Reika irked before slamming her hands down on the table standing, leaning towards her sister-in-law. “How?!” she asked. “I saw his transfer file on Dad’s desk two days ago and I know you two were close growing up despite Keisuke constantly sticking close,” Neru said. Takara arched a brow. “Do you normally know the information about things before questioning someone on that very subject?” she asked. “Not usually but since I don’t have your Uncle here to do the listening to details part. I must investigate in my own way, and it is exhausting. I forget how hard it is to work without him around making it easy,” Neru said. “I do miss my brother stalking you like a lost cat begging for food,” Reika said. “But Kei isn’t the subject right now, you and Haru are. So, how serious is it between you two?” Neru asked. “…nothing big,” Reika said drinking more of her tea. “Uh-huh, I’ll talk with Kyo to see what he has to say,” Takara said getting up. “Where are you going?” Reika asked. “I need to go find my husband before he is buying pills and fighting strangers,” Takara said. “He should be doing better,” Neru said. “As of now, he has but he is still sneaky on things,” she said before heading away from the table to the street. Reika and Neru watched her leave before Neru looked back at Reika. “How serious are you with Haru?” she asked. “Why does everyone want to know my sex life?” she asked offended. “Because we know how Lily can be if she found out that you were messing around with someone else behind her back,” Neru said. Reika blinked before looking down at her teacup. “I want to see where I go with Haru but…I miss being with Lily,” she said. “Well, hold off on doing anything…crazy with Haru and just focus on hoping that Lily comes home to you soon,” Neru said. “I hope so and I’ll do what I can,” Reika said smiling.

“What is it that you wanted to talk with me about?” Chihiro asked. Kosuke glanced around at the crowd walking the street before looking at his friend. “I want you to hold on to this for me,” he said holding a scroll up. “What is it?” Chihiro asked examining the scroll. “It’s a trump card. Takara and I are having issues with some people and there might be a chance that we might run into them when we are out of the village. So, I want you to use this if something were to happen with Takara only,” Kosuke explained. “Takara only, got it…but should I know more about these people that you are having issues with?” Chihiro asked. “No, they won’t pay attention to anyone else but Takara and I,” Kosuke said shoving his hands in his pant pockets. “If they bother you two then I have no choice to step in as a Konoha Jonin,” Chihiro said. “Don’t Chihiro, I know these guys pretty well and trust me when I say that you wouldn’t stand a chance,” Kosuke said. “Exactly who are these guys because I’m capable of taking on anyone,” Chihiro boasted. “They’re Midnight Rebellion members,” Kosuke said low and quietly. “Rebellion members? How did you two get caught up with them?” Chihiro asked. “There you are, street cat stray,” Takara said walking into the alley before blinking seeing her husband’s expression. “What is going on?” she asked. “Kosuke was about to tell me how you two got mixed up with the Midnight Rebellion,” Chihiro said. “Oh, he was huh?” she asked looking at Kosuke who had a dark expression on his face. “Well…go ahead Kosuke, it isn’t my story to tell really,” she said crossing her arms. Chihiro looked from Takara to his friend whose eyes shift staring back at him. “This can’t leave this alley and you can’t even tell Aina,” Kosuke said as Chihiro adjusted his footing crossing his arms waiting. “Fine,” he said. “Good, cause only a select few know that I use to be a leader for the Rebellion, and I have since then deflected returning to the village. Takara and Sora have been the longest ones to know and that is why she took her long mission a year ago to travel with me. To snoop into the Rebellion,” Kosuke said. Chihiro’s eyes widened before he reached out grabbing Kosuke by the shirt collar shoving him back against the brick building. “You fucker! How could you work for them as a leader and yet be roaming free?! They’re murdering, stealing, power-happy bastards who think they’re high and mighty and that no law can stop them!” he yelled as Kosuke winced at the force his friend was using. “Kosuke was blinded by what Sora and I did to him years ago before he left the village, and not fully knowing what the Rebellion was at the time, he accepted the job offer to keep himself occupied from coming home,” Takara explained. Chihiro looked at her then back at Kosuke, “this true?” he asked. Kosuke nodded. “But since I left the Rebellion, the Daimyo is sending her top Rebellion members known as the Circle after me and Takara considering it is because of her that I left,” Kosuke said. Chihiro let Kosuke go taking a step back still in shock at the news. “So…is it even safe for us to go to Gokanakagure?” he asked. “Absolutely! As I said, they won’t pay a bit of attention to you or Aina. Just Takara and I,” Kosuke said. “Okay, I just wanted to be for sure, Aina has been looking forward to this get together for a long time,” Chihiro said. “Don’t worry too much over it, Chihiro. Kosuke knows these guys the best and can handle them,” Takara said. “I hope so,” Chihiro said relaxing. “Alright, now come on Stray, I have to find my brother,” she said grabbing Kosuke by the arm and yanking him towards the end of the alley. “See you later, Chihiro!” Kosuke hollered before they disappeared into the busy street.

Aiden glanced around impatiently seeing other villagers at the entryway of the Cacti Flower Festival before eyeing her Aunt. “Why are we here? We going to do the Harvest Run?” she asked. “Um…y-yeah!” Lily lied grinning at her niece before she squealed a little seeing her cousin walking up with Cale. “Our partners are here!” she cheered. “Partners?” Aiden asked turning around just to bristle stiff. “Pa-Pa-Partners?” she stuttered seeing Cale. “Good, you’re here on time,” Shinki said. “I wouldn’t miss this opportunity,” Lily said. “Great, this is Yukimura Cale from Kumogakure,” Shinki said introducing the young blonde. “Nice to meet you, Cale, this is my niece Uchiha Aiden,” Lily said as Aiden bristled more lowering her head hiding her extreme blush. “Uchiha Keisuke and Neru’s daughter?” Cale asked. “Yes, and she is going to be your partner for the Harvest Run in the Cacti Flower Festival,” Shinki said. “It is going to be so much fun!” Lily cheered. “I refuse,” Cale bluntly stated crossing his arms. Aiden blinked looking up at him. “What—Why?!” Lily asked shocked. “Cause I have worked with Uchiha Keisuke before and I have seen his bad side. I’m not going to get caught hanging around his daughter and he decides to spread my corpse all over Suna’s desert for the birds,” Cale said. “Dad only threatens people when he is uncomfortable,” Aiden said. “And he wouldn’t do anything without Neru nearby to beat him up afterward,” Lily said. “I still refuse,” Cale said. “Even if it is an order from the Kazekage?” Gaara asked approaching the group. “Kazekage-sama,” Cale said straightening up and bowed to him. “Cale, I want you to accompany Aiden in the Harvest Run, almost as an escort mission. Shinki and Lily will also be participating to help ensure everyone plays nicely,” Gaara said. “Yes, sir!” Cale said. “I’m glad you understand, it is about to begin,” Gaara said before turning walking away.

Cale glared at Aiden as she carefully cut a blossom off a cactus looking inside it. “This one doesn’t have a stone either,” she said before placing it in her basket that she carried on her back. “We’re not going to find the stupid rock nor win this stupid competition,” he said as Aiden started working on another blossom. “Why do you hate it?” she asked. “I joined the Shinobi Union to get away from normal village life and yet here I am, in the Union doing normal village life only in a different village,” he said. “Why don’t you want to do normal village life?” she asked cutting the bloom off looking at it. “Cause it is boring and stupid to think that living normally while other shinobis go out and risk their lives to make sure there is still peace to live normally,” he said. She dropped the bloom in the basket looking at him. “I live a normal village life and I don’t feel like running off risking my life for others,” she said. “No, your parents do that,” he said. “My parents do it because it is the only line of work my dad can do so he doesn’t put fear in the village of losing control over his bijuu. Mom travels with him cause she is his restraint when he wants to let Matatabi out,” she said. “So, while they are out doing missions, you’re stuck here living a life of not being a shinobi?” he asked. She nodded as they headed towards another cactus. “I don’t mind it really. I mean, I work in the Kage building with the Kazekage so I’m sort of doing my shinobi duties by making sure that he doesn’t have paperwork to focus on,” she said. “How boring,” he said. “You don’t like to do anything besides missions?” she asked. “I enjoy the thrill and the adrenaline missions provide by not knowing the outcome and striving for the set goal to accomplish the mission,” he said. “You sound like my brother when he was in the Union,” she said. Cale blinked looking at her, “you had a brother who was in the Union?” he asked. Aiden bit her lower lip and nodded. “But he has since then moved on to other…means of finding his adrenaline if that is what you would call it,” she said. “What do you mean?” he asked. “He was a leader for the Midnight Rebellion but like the Union, he has left it as well,” she said looking up at him. Cale stopped grabbing her by the arm stopping her as well. “Seriously? With the Rebellion?” he asked. “Y-yeah, that is why Suna was attacked. They didn’t like the idea of him leaving the Rebellion with as much power he has. Because of it, my dad is in a coma from fighting one of the other leading members and Mom went to Konoha to see what all is going over there with my brother,” she said.

Cale stared at her in disbelief. “The Midnight Rebellion is the biggest group of thieves and murders since…the war against that other group…um…the Akatsuki,” he said. “I know. When my parents found out from the Kazekage and then things leaked about it on tv that he was a leader for the Rebellion…it devastated them,” she said. “Nothing can break Keisuke-san’s tough personality,” he said. Aiden arched a brow before giggling slightly. “Apparently you have never seen my real dad then,” she said. “What do you mean?” he asked angrily as they started walking again. “My dad suffers from acute anxiety, or as mom puts it, the ultimate scaredy cat syndrome. And because of that, his bijuu usually takes over his mental state when it comes to talking to people, walking in crowds, or even doing missions,” she explained before laughing. “Sometimes, he gets so bad that just putting his feet on the floor to get out of bed causes a panic attack and my mom usually has to coax him out by threatening to pour the milk down the drain,” she said. Cale shook his head. “He sounds different for sure, and I guess your mother is the same way?” he asked. “Oh no, she is only different when it comes to Dad. Usually, she’s this tough bitch who won’t stop for anything and if you get in her way she’ll just beat you up and leave you in the middle of the street. However, when it is just her and Dad…she’s soft and tender with him but I guess it is because he needs it,” she said as they stopped at a cactus cutting off blooms. “What about your brother?” he asked. “He’s a laidback jerk who thinks he’s better than everyone else,” she hissed chopping her bloom off rather roughly. “I see,” he said cutting his bloom off. “What about you? What is your family like?” she asked. “My mother died when I was younger, and my Dad dedicated his life to be a Samurai,” he said. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she said. He shook his head. “She wasn’t supposed to have children due to complications with her health, but she did anyway. After I was born her health took a turn for the worse, after a year of bed rest from unable to walk let alone stand, she died,” he said. “I’m…so sorry,” she said. “It’s fine,” he said. She nodded slightly as they continued to cut the blossoms off the cactus. “We’re almost done with this part of the Cacti Field,” she said. “I haven’t heard anyone holler that they found it yet,” he said. “Let’s continue on, as soon as our baskets are full and someone finds the Suna Stone, we can be done,” she said. “Fine,” he muttered walking towards the next cactus. She sighed following after him. ‘Even from behind he is handsome,’ she thought watching Cale walk. ‘Daddy would be really upset if he knew I was even doing this with a Shinobi Union member,’ she continued to think. ‘But he really seems nice though…I wonder if he would want to do—’ Aiden was thinking before her thoughts were interrupted by her tripping over something and face planted first into the sand. She whimpered feeling the burn on her face from where she slid slightly. Cale blinked looking back just to irk a bit and jogged back over to her helping her into a sitting position. “Are you alright?” he asked. Aiden sniffed trying to hold her sobs in. “…my face hurts…” she whimpered. He smirked at her sand-covered face and reached up brushing the small particles off before applying his chakra to her. “You’re a medic too?” she asked. “Just the basics, I mostly excel in sensing and kenjustsu,” he said. “Oh,” she said before she looked at what she tripped over. “Such a small cactus,” she said. Cale looked over at the four-inched pale green plant with at least twelve needles and one small bloom that hadn’t even opened fully on top. “Even the small ones have potential,” he said. Aiden blinked before smiling. She shifted around and crawled over to the cactus gently popping the bloom off. She took a finger carefully digging around in the pink flower before shifting in the sand looking at him. “What?” he asked. Aiden’s heart pounded as she stared into his green eyes as she held up the Suna Stone. “Would you do dinner with me?” she asked bluntly. “I don’t do normal village life, remember?” he asked. She lowered her hand looking at the Suna symbol engraved into the stone. “…however, until my Union mission rolls in…I guess I can do dinner with you,” he said. She gasped looking up with a blush as she briefly caught his blush as it barely turned his cheeks pink. “Thank you, Cale!” she cheered standing up running over grabbing him by the arm and yanked him to his feet pulling him along. “Quickly before the others realize we have it!” she said. “Then on the way back we act like we are still harvesting blooms but in fact, we have the stone,” he said. “Absolutely! Aunt Lily will definitely take it from us and take the grand prize,” she said. “We don’t want that,” he said smirking. “Not one bit!” she said.

“The look on that kid’s face when you finally beat him at Swamp Frog Hop was the best!” Haru said laughing. Reika threw a fist in the air smiling. “I never knew an Arcade was so much fun. Father would always steer us away from places like that, saying it will corrupt our minds and cloud our sharingans,” she said. “I knew Sasuke-san was strict, but I never really realized just how much strict he was until hearing you open up about him,” Haru said. “Well, I do have to be careful about what I say. He is the Sasaukage after all,” she said. “Ah yes, the Supporting Shadow to the Hokage, with a title and position as that you would think he would get paid more,” he said. “Father tries to be discreet with his position due to his Rinnegan putting him at a high-value target like the Hokage. The less paper trail the better meaning the less he is paid the more our name is plastered out there,” she said. “Your brothers don’t make it that much quiet though,” Haru stated. Reika rolled her eyes. “Sesuke ruined a lot of things for us after Mother died and Keisuke was the smart one to move away to avoid any more tabloids reporting lies on us but ended up as the clan head when Father is away on missions,” she said. “How does that work when he is in a coma?” Haru asked. Reika sighed heavily stopping on the park trail they were walking on leaning on the wooden railing that looked over the village. “Neru said that he is close to waking up but his comas that he suffers from are a common thing he receives from the Nibi. That is why Neru wears a bracelet infused with the Nibi chakra so she can keep track of exactly how much he uses when he taps into the cat’s chakra,” she said. Haru leaned against the railing beside her looking over the village as well. “You focus so much on your family and everything they are involved in but yet you focus so little on you,” he said. “I know, Mother was the same way,” she said. “Well, I know we are doing more Adult Fun but what would you do in the first steps to a better Rei-chan?” he asked looking at her. “Hmm,” she said thinking before looking at him and leaned in kissing him. “Treating you to an Uchiha dinner,” she said breaking the kiss. “Is dessert included?” he asked. “It won’t be a sweet dessert,” she said. “I think I can handle a savory dessert,” he teased kissing her.

“I always forget how busy clubs are at night,” Takara said sourly as she watched the night crowd dance or just stand in place drinking. Aina laughed. “I always forget that our men love crazy light shows and insanely loud music,” she said. “And such strong alcohol,” Takara added shoving her drink further away from her. “I’ve gotten quite used to the alcohol,” Aina said sipping from her glass. “You and Kohaku always did but then again the boys always provided,” Takara said. Aina nodded growing silent. “I miss her,” she said after a few minutes of not speaking. Takara searched the crowd for their idiot dates. “I try not to think about it,” she said half paying attention to her friend. “Do you think…she would’ve been great in ANBU?” Aina asked. Takara glanced at her before snatching her glass up and downed her drink wincing afterward at the strong taste. “I think so. It was her dream after all,” she said. Aina sighed finishing her drink. “Yeah,” she said before pointing cheering up. “There they are! They’re trying to out-dance each other,” she said. Takara sat up some leaning back and forth before spotting the two retards as they showed off their best dance moves in front of other participating drunk men. “When did you realize you were in love with Chihiro?” Takara asked. Aina blinked looking at her friend stunned with the random question. “I realized it when we were still in the Academy and we went on that last week-long field trip. Chihiro and I kept getting paired up with each other and we ended up getting to know each other well after that trip. I think it was about a week later he came to me and confessed his feelings, but I didn’t want to tell anyone since you detested him, Kosuke, and Isamu while Kohaku could care less about men period,” she said. Takara nodded as she watched Kosuke look across the club and held up his shot glass towards her with a toast before downing his drink going back to dancing like a chicken. “What about you Takara, when was it with Kosuke?” Aina asked. “Since we were little,” Takara responded. “Really? Why so young?” Aina asked. Takara shrugged watching her husband laugh enjoying his time from all the worries and chaos they were going through. “I’m not sure…he always did his best to make sure he had my attention and did all that he could to win me over. I loved him working so hard, but I always kept turning him down because of my parents. I was afraid they wouldn’t accept the fact that I was in love with a man,” she said. Aina smiled watching her friend. “When did you tell each other your true feelings?” she asked. “The cave-in mission we were on behind the enemy lines, I didn’t realize till then exactly how much I loved him,” she said. Aina sighed looking at her fiancé. “I love Chihiro and I just want to make sure that we’re going to work,” she said. “Are you joking? You two have been playing romance for years now. If it wasn’t for you he would be in as much trouble as the other two idiots,” Takara said picking up another cup sipping from it. Aina laughed. “That is true,” she said.

Chihiro stumbled up to the table and pulled on Aina’s hand dragging her off her barstool. “Your turn to dance with me!” he said pulling her into the crowd. “Takara!” Aina hollered but got lost as Kosuke sat down next to her. “Tired of looking like an idiot?” she asked. Kosuke chugged down a bottle he had set it down on the table before looking at her. “Not really, I’m like Chihiro and wanting to spend time with my lovely lady…but I know she doesn’t dance…in public,” he purred reaching over rubbing his left knuckles lightly across her breast. “I forget you get horny when you’re tipsy before you get mean,” she said taking hold of his playful hand and held it down on the table. “And I would hate to miss this opportunity,” he said standing back up moving closer to her kissing her, his other hand sliding up her thigh pressing his fingers against her underwear lightly rubbing her. “Kosuke!” she snapped grabbing hold of his wrist pulling his hand back. “Not out here,” she said looking around with a flushed face. “What’s the matter, Swan? Afraid someone would see?” he asked leaning down kissing her neck. “N-No!” she stuttered glancing around seeing other couples’ lip-locked and publicly groping at each other. “Then what is it?” he asked leaning back. “I haven’t had enough to drink just yet,” she admitted buying time. He sighed leaning against his bar stool eyeing her. “Chug your drink, and this one and then we’ll go to a more private place,” he said moving another shot in front of her. She eyed him suspiciously before forcing the two drinks down and winced at the after taste. “I don’t see how anyone can drink this stuff regularly,” she said as he took her hand and helped her from the stool. “You get used to it the number you get,” he said looking back at her. “I see your point, so where is this private place?” she asked. He snickered with a sly expression.

“Seriously! The women’s bathroom?” she asked before covering a moan with her hand as he pulled her underwear down and started licking at her clit, carefully spreading her legs out more to get a better angle at her. “K-Kosuke,” she said looking down at him as he looked back at her, half his face hiding under her black and blue sequin party dress. She reached out pressing against the stall’s door just in case someone tried to break in. She bit a finger while he sucked and slurped at her clit more before a finger joined in helping rub her. She moaned quietly reaching down with her hand she used to bite on tangling her fingers into his hair holding him in place as her hips started to rock back and forth against his lips. He smiled starting to taste her wet juices as she gave in to the sexual desire. Takara rested her head back against the stall wall as her legs twitched as he worked with his tongue and fingers. ‘How long will it be before Aina comes looking for me?’ she thought staring up at the ceiling. One of her feet lost its hold against the floor causing her to slip and pull away from Kosuke. He stood up wiping his mouth off and lifted her left leg up pulling her underwear off that side. Takara reached out wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss while he undid his pants pulling them and his briefs down enough for his penis to fall out stiff. “How did I let you suck me into your world, Stray?” she asked on his lips. “The same way you tamed me into yours, Swan,” he said kissing her again. “I miss doing things like this with friends,” Aina said as she and Chihiro stumbled back to their table. “You’re right, one way or another we always did have our friends around constantly,” he said helping her back up on her barstool. She nodded looking at him. “Speaking of our friends, where did they slip off to?” she asked. Chihiro looked around scouting the club floor for Kosuke and Takara but not seeing them. “I’m not sure,” he said slightly worried. Aina reached out grabbing him by the arm. “What’s wrong?” she asked gaining his attention. He looked back at her and smiled. “Nothing,” he lied. “Chihiro?” she asked. “Honest, it’s nothing,” he said before leaning in kissing her. “Fine,” she said when he broke the kiss. “Good, now I’m going to go get us another round of shots on Kosuke’s tab since he isn’t here to object,” he said. Aina laughed. “And I will sit here listening to the loud music,” she said. Chihiro laughed heading towards the bar.

Takara panted as Kosuke rocked her hips against his while he panted into her chest. A group of girls walked into the bathroom having a loud conversation as one tried to get into the stall. Takara reached out slamming her hand against the door holding it in place. “This one is taken!” she said with panic. “Oh, sorry!” the other girl said before moving to the other stall continuing her conversation with her friends. “Hurry this up,” Takara whispered. Kosuke chuckled before quickening his pace inside her working on climaxing. After several minutes passed and the group of girls exited the bathroom, Kosuke grunted coming and relaxed. Takara panted laying her back against the stall enjoying the moment. “…never…again am I having sex…with you in a stall!” she snapped smacking him while he dropped her legs to the floor. He laughed pulling off some toilet paper handing her some before cleaning himself up. “Don’t lie, you enjoyed it,” he said. She glared at him as she used the toilet paper to wipe the wetness from her and her legs off. “Jackass,” she snarled. “You love me,” he purred kissing her. “Dick,” she snarled more in between kisses. He smiled pulling his pants back up buttoning them. “Now, let’s get back to our friends before they think something happened to us,” she said sliding her under back on and up into place. “Fine but tonight, at the hotel. I will make it worth the while,” he said opening the stall door while she fixed the straps on her dress. “No, I will dominate your cat ass until you pass out,” she challenged going over to wash her hands. “Oh, we will see who will dominate who,” he said washing his hands too. “Whatever,” she said drying her hands before turning fixing his shirt while he let his hands air dry before he froze them over and knocked the ice off to the floor. She shook her head moving towards the door with him following her. They left the bathroom and made their way back to their table just as Chihiro arrived back with his shots. “Where did you two slip off to?” Aina asked. “Idiot here was having a heart problem and I needed to monitor his drug dosage and to make sure he didn’t pass out afterward,” Takara lied. “I told you, I would have been fine,” Kosuke added to the story. “Well, you’re back and I got more shots. Plus, the bartender said someone gave us some free drinks too,” Chihiro said pointing to the four shot glasses with a single gold ball in the bottom of them. “Why would someone give us drinks?” Takara asked picking up a glass examining it. “I don’t know but hey less to add to Kosuke’s tab,” Chihiro said. “Well, it was nice of them to give us drinks,” Aina said picking up one. “Right, so let’s make a toast to them,” Chihiro said. “A toast to what?” Takara asked. “Friendship?” Aina asked. “How about love?” Chihiro asked. “How about life?” Kosuke asked picking up a glass and held it up when he realized the ball in the glass. “Life works!” Aina cheered holding her glass towards Kosuke’s. “To life!” Chihiro hollered holding his glass in as Takara moved hers as well but noticed the fear on Kosuke’s face. “What is it?” she asked. Kosuke’s hand trembled before he set the glass down moving away from the table. “We have to leave,” he said. “Kosuke?” Takara asked. “Leave? But the night is still young,” Chihiro said confused. “You don’t understand, we have to leave…or everyone here will be in danger,” he said looking at their faces. “They’re here?” Takara asked before looking around the club. “They? The people after you?” Chihiro asked with a serious expression. “Chihiro, what are you talking about?” Aina asked. “Put the glasses down and…we’ll pay for everything and leave. We can’t stay here,” Kosuke said turning to head to the bar just as it exploded. The club was set off into chaos as people started to scramble around and scream followed by more explosions in the back of the club. Chihiro knocked Aina to the floor laying over her to protect her as Takara headed towards Kosuke but was knocked down by pieces of the ceiling.

Takara winced several minutes later as things started to settle. She could hear coughing, cries, and screaming as people in the club were trapped inside the destruction. She rolled over coughing out dust looking up seeing Chihiro moving their knocked over table off him and Aina set up looking around. “Takara, you alright?” Chihiro asked as she made it to her hands and knees. She nodded shaking from the impact before she gasped as someone yanked her to her feet. She turned expecting her husband but instead came to face a large metal chest plate. Her eyes looked up at the face of the man as he was covered in full body armor, a strong grip holding her arm in place. “…you must be…Tarhu,” she said looking at his narrow brown eyes as they looked out from his helmet. He then turned with her looking over at Zantetsu who snickered almost with a squeaking tone to it. “What a wonderful evening you folks were having. I hated to ruin the party but like any job, work comes first,” he said. Kosuke shoved pieces of the bar and ceiling off him coughing looking around. He went to sit up quickly when Zantetsu turned to pin his foot against Kosuke’s chest shoving him back against the floor putting pressure on his drum. “Don’t move or I’ll kill everyone else who is alive,” Zantetsu warned. Chihiro went to stand up when Takara waved at him and Aina grabbed his arm stopping him. “Oh, forgive me. You two just sit tight, this has nothing to do with you,” Zantetsu said leaning around Tarhu looking at Chihiro and Aina. “Tarhu…let her…go…” Kosuke growled wincing as he tried to shove Zantetsu’s foot off him. “I don’t follow betrayer’s orders,” Tarhu said tightening his grip on Takara. “Ah!” Takara screamed trying to pull away from him. Kosuke snarled as his Sharingan twisted in and he glared at the brute before his attention was drawn to the end of a large open-ended barrel from Zantetsu’s kami-no-buki. “I told you not to move. Your turn is close,” Zantetsu said making Kosuke growl angrily. “Good, now the girl gets to go first since she is the reason why you are in the mess that you are in,” Zantetsu continued looking up at Takara. “Let’s just kill them both, Zan. Arinna-sama said either way,” Tarhu said. Zantetsu looked up at him before looking at Takara. “Hmm,” he said glancing around the destroyed club room seeing all eyes were on them. “How about we play a game,” he said. “Zantetsu!” Kosuke snarled just to have the foot on his chest apply more pressure to his drum. “I like wagers and killing people,” Zantetsu said looking back at Kosuke. “Her life…versus…all the others in the room,” he said moving his weapon and pointed it at Takara. “You decide, Kosuke,” Zantetsu said. “Stop it!” Kosuke yelled. Zantetsu slowly clicked the safety off and pushed a button on the gold weapon causing it to make a mechanical noise. “I kill her and everyone else lives, you decide she is more important, and I will blow the whole place,” Zantetsu said calmly. “Just kill me!” Takara snapped. “Takara! No!” Aina cried as Chihiro gritted his teeth sweating. Kosuke glared at Zantetsu. “I’ll do it,” he said. Takara blinked. “Kosuke, don’t!” she yelled. “You’ll do what?” Zantetsu asked with a sneer. “I’ll kill her so long as you leave everyone else alive,” Kosuke said. “How do I know I have your word?” Zantetsu asked. “…because…ammuk te tar,” Kosuke said. Zantetsu arched a brow before stepping off him. “She will end up dead or Tarhu will slaughter everyone,” he said. “Ammuk te tar,” Kosuke repeated. Zantetsu then pulled out a kunai handing it over to the Uchiha.

Kosuke took the kunai looking at it. “I’ll kill her and will return back to Jibagakure to see Arinna-sama,” he said. “Then you better get it over with before I change my mind and start body hunting,” Zantetsu said. Takara tried to jerk away from Tarhu as Kosuke turned facing her. “Stop, don’t do it,” she said while Tarhu moved her closer to Kosuke. “I’m sorry,” Kosuke said as he glanced at Chihiro who once again tried getting up but Aina held him down. Kosuke swallowed before he closed his eyes hearing the safety click off again on Zantetsu’s weapon as it was pointed to the back of his head. “Finish your assignment Kosuke,” Zantetsu said in a warning tone. Kosuke opened his eyes and looked back at Chihiro just to activate a genjutsu. Chihiro stiffened relaxing briefly just to blink back into reality as Kosuke jabbed the kunai hard into Takara’s lower abdomen. Takara jolted from the impact as she stared into Kosuke’s Mangekyo Sharingan. “I wished to be a better person for you…but…I can’t,” he said yanking the weapon from her and backed away. “Takara!” Aina cried tears already flooding her face. “…no…it…it was me…that wished to…be better…” Takara said while tears filled her eyes and blood trailed from her lips down to her chin. Kosuke gripped the kunai before turning around as Tarhu shoved Takara back. She ended up tripping backward into Chihiro and Aina having the two catch her while she winced holding the wound. “No one else…follow us if you value your life,” Kosuke said before heading towards the exit of the club that managed to have minor debris in front of it. Takara gasped for air as she struggled to keep the bleeding contained but wasn’t having much luck as everything started to blur going dark. “Takara! Stay with us! Chihiro we have to get her to a hospital,” Aina said looking up at him. Chihiro nodded numbly trying to help Takara stop the bleeding. “Chihiro! I can’t lose her too! First Kohaku and the Kyuubi outbreak a few years ago and now Takara! I can’t lose another friend!” Aina cried shoving on him. “Her time was coming,” Zantetsu said gaining the couple’s attention while Tarhu followed after Kosuke. “Ever since Kosuke disobeyed direct assignment orders and deflected from the Midnight Rebellion to play house with her. She became an annoyance to our Daimyo. So, it is best she dies,” Zantetsu said. Chihiro glared coldly at Zantetsu as Takara gasped for air before her body relaxed having her hand fall from her wound. “Takara! Takara!” Aina sobbed shaking her. “You’ll pay for this!” Chihiro snapped. “Oh, am I? Are you going to be the one to do it cause as of right now, it is just you and I doubt Kosuke would want to challenge us when he has to make sure that your girlfriend isn’t the next victim alongside all the others observing this encounter,” Zantetsu said moving over and pulled another kunai out tossing it into the floor by Chihiro’s leg. “Now slit her throat so I can be for sure she truly is dead,” he said. “I refuse,” Chihiro snarled. “Let me rephrase myself,” Zantetsu said pointing his weapon up towards Aina having it make the mechanical noise again. “Slit her throat or I will impale the girl with a bomb,” he said. Chihiro glared more before yanking the kunai from the floor. “Close your eyes, Aina,” he said. Aina nodded covering her face with her hands sobbing. Chihiro didn’t take his eyes off Zantetsu as he reached over and sliced the blade across Takara’s neck, deep enough that only a small amount of blood leaked out before it stopped. “Great, nice doing business with you,” Zantetsu said before clicking the safety back on his weapon and turned heading for the exit after Tarhu and Kosuke. Aina removed her hands just to gasp looking at Takara and bawled leaning over her. Chihiro slowly made it to his feet looking around the destroyed club room. “I’m a Jonin from Konoha! If You have little to no injuries assist others who can’t move without help towards the exit! If you can handle blood or those who didn’t live then help me carry the bodies outside until help can arrive! Let’s move!” he ordered as people started getting up and obeying his orders. “Come on, Aina. I’ll carry her out, but we have to help the others before we can help her,” he said. “How can we help her! She’s dead now!” Aina snapped glaring up at him through tears. “Kosuke quickly gave me orders through a short genjutsu but I can’t follow through those orders until we put everyone else first,” he said. Aina blinked confused. “I’ll take care of it but as shinobi of Konoha we must assist the others,” he said. Aina didn’t understand but nodded anyway making it to her feet. Chihiro then leaned down carefully picking up Takara. “Follow me out!” he hollered for everyone else in the club as they headed towards the exit.

Kosuke winced gripping at his chest before stopping letting Zantetsu and Tarhu go ahead of him a few steps before they stopped looking back at him. “What is the matter?” Zantetsu asked. “I have to make a phone call,” Kosuke said. “You can make a phone call when the sun is up,” Tarhu said. “My assignment is over, I need to make a phone call to her,” Kosuke said. Tarhu huffed before continuing. “You have five minutes before we are dragging you by a rope across the terrain,” Zantetsu said before walking after Tarhu. Kosuke exhaled relaxing before reaching into his pocket pulling out a small bag of pills. He opened it up and quickly tossed back a couple into his mouth before he swallowed. He put the bag back into his pocket just to pull out his cellphone. He flipped it open scrolling through the names in the log before finding the one he needed. As the number dialed he held the device up to his ear listening before he spoke. “Arinna-sama?” he questioned before smirking hearing her voice on the other end. “It’s good to hear from you?” she said politely. “It’s completed, Zantetsu can be the witness to it,” he said. “Really? What fantastic news that is. Are you on your way back home with them?” she asked. Kosuke nodded kicking at the dirt some. “Mhm, it should be about a week’s time,” he said. “Tell Tarhu to return home, I have a new assignment for him then,” she said. “And Zantetsu?” Kosuke asked. “Actually, he is to assist you in your next assignment,” she said. “What is that, may I ask?” he said before listening to his instructions causing him to look up at Zantetsu. “I’ll see to it that it is done,” he said just to pull his phone away and closed it, returning it to his pocket.

Aina opened the hotel patio door allowing Chihiro to walk in carrying Takara. “I still don’t get why we had to bring her here,” she said closing the door and pulled the curtains shut. “Kosuke gave me a scroll a few days ago to only use on Takara when the situation called for it. He told me to bring her here and reminded me to use the scroll once I had. And from there to return to Konoha and speak to no one except the Hokage, the same for you and Takara,” he said. “And Takara? She’s dead Chihiro! How can she speak to the Hokage?!” she exclaimed looking at him while he laid Takara on the floor. “I don’t know, Aina! I’m just following what Kosuke told me to do!” he snapped at her. “Can we even trust his word? He followed those people’s orders and killed her like it was nothing!” she said. “It’s because he used to work for them, and they tracked him and Takara down in order to kill them! He told me all this the other day,” he said getting up, going over to his ninja weaponry and dug around before pulling the scroll out. “He knew this would happen then?” she asked. “I’m…not for sure but he assumed it would be a possibility since he gave me this,” he said looking at the scroll. Aina walked over leaning against him looking at the scroll too. “Open it and see what it unseals,” she said. Chihiro nodded before undoing the seal and pulled the scroll open just to have a poof release out in front of them. Kosuke’s clone coughed at the dust swatting it away before blinking noticing them there. “I take it that I’m needed?” he asked confused. “What is a clone of Kosuke supposed to do to help Takara? It’s not like he can bring her back from the dead,” Aina said. The clone turned seeing Takara’s body laying on the floor. “Shit, I knew it!” he whined going over to her body squatting down next to her examining her wounds. “Knew what?” Chihiro asked. “When my original summoned me and sealed me away, I knew I was going to be used to bring someone back alive,” he said. “But that is impossible, there are only a few jutsus out there that require an equal trade of death to life resurrection and I’ve known your original for a very long time. No one in his family is capable of doing such jutsu,” Chihiro said. The clone stood up looking back at the couple. “You may know my original pretty well, but you don’t know his bijuu that much,” he said. Aina blinked. “His bijuu can bring her back to life?” she asked. “In exchange for a life,” Kosuke said. “Wait! I’m confused! Kosuke’s bijuu can bring someone back to life for the cost of a life? How many does the guy have actually?” Chihiro asked. “Originally nine but now three…well…technically two after I save Takara,” the clone said. “Nine? I don’t want to know how he even replenishes them,” Chihiro said. “Yeah, don’t ask. That is a whole different story and a long one too,” the clone said. “Okay, but how do you do it?” Aina asked. “First off, I will need your twos’ help,” he said smirking playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that Kosuke speaks to Zantetsu is Old Hittite, which is from the Hittite Mythology that I am basing the Circle members off of. The words are "Ammuk te tar," which means "Me promise," based off of this website for the translation: https://lrc.la.utexas.edu/eieol_english_meaning_index/hitol/11


End file.
